As You Wish
by NakanoHana
Summary: Somehow they will find each other again, because true love never dies. Akuroku. Based on Princess Bride for the most part, but of course nothing beats the original XD
1. Chapter 1

I saw that someone else on this site had attempted to do a "Princess Bride" story for kh, but they haven't updated since 2009, so I think that means I can do one too and not get too much crap for it! ^w^ After finishing the beauty and the beast story I did, I got this idea this morning. Princess Bride was playing on tv and it reminded me of that fic that never continued. I decided to do my own version. Again, there will be differences here and there to make it more interesting, and yes, I'm still working on my redone Twisted Fairytale, and pretty much everything else I've ever started. I'm just super excited right now. For those of you who saw my deviantart page, I got a car for Christmas. A FRICKEN car. Yeah, it's my first car that's totally mine. It's used and automatic and I love it already! ^w^ So this story is coming off of a natural high...(Plus the candy I've consumed since yesterday :)) please review and enjoy

Warnings: As usual, this story contains man romance, suspension of disbelief that men could marry in that time period (disregarding the whole alternate fantasy universe thing), extreme corniness, and Roxas playing the bitchy girl with the penis XD

* * *

About an hour's ride from the castle, there was a small but prosperous farm resting gently on the hillside. Now, a noble or highborn man might not stop to think twice about such a small scrap of land, though it's crops had been consistently good in previous years. There were a small handful of pigs and cows, those good for milking, and maybe one good horse or two; but it is not for this reason that the farm was well known.

The owner, Cloud, and his fiery wife Tifa ran the place better than the busiest captain runs his ship; together with the farm hands, they presented a clean, well-organized establishment, open to travelers from far and wide to come and stay. They offered good service as a bed and breakfast house, and their milk and cheese, though rarely plentiful, was the envy of farms across Florin.

It was good, honest work, and a pleasure for the couple who served others with joy and pride. And, having settled down for many years to come, the two had a son to help them and continue their good work.

The boy's name was Roxas. Though he was born slight and weak, Roxas remained fierce and focused in his tasks. Instead of taking on the harder labors with his parents, the boy worked from the sidelines, ordering the farm hands around with the confidence of a king. Bold and sharp-tongued, he was a force to be reckoned with. No one thought twice about how fragile he looked, but many did notice how fair he was; his hair soft and golden, so like and unlike his father's, and piercing blue eyes that could put the deepest ocean to shame. He was very pretty indeed, but even the most vibrant rose has its thorns. All who worked at the farm heeded him, and the farm continued to prosper and grow for many years, even into his late adolescence.

Cloud purchased a few more cows over the years, expanding the pastures and stables and drawing in more help where he could find it. Among his loyalest friends and workers, there was another boy who put his heart and soul into the well-being of the little farm...

Axel had always been a quiet child, though he didn't look it in the least. Everything about him screamed to be noticed, from his wild red hair that spiked into flames about his head to his sheer height. The boy who had come to Cloud so young and small grew startlingly into a tall, handsome young man; muscled and strong where Cloud's own son was slight and feminine.

Cloud loved Roxas and Axel dearly, and treated the redhead practically as his own son, but Roxas didn't accept Axel at first. He saw him as an annoyance, as well as a threat to take his place as _his _father's favorite son. The redhead, in turn, didn't like Roxas, seeing him as a spoiled, pampered girly boy who ordered everyone around simply because he could get his way. There was tension between them for a good number of years, where Roxas would order Axel around, not even bothering to use his _name_, which became his favorite pastime. The older boy would take the abuse publicly, then privately tease and taunt the smaller boy, aiming to make him as miserable as possible.

Cloud remained blissfully ignorant of the whole affair, and Tifa resolved to let boys be boys.

As time went by, the two boys became more accustomed to each other. Axel calmed to the point of mutely complying with the blond's demands, and Roxas, taking the time to watch him more, began noticing rather odd things about the redhead. How he would smile and talk to himself when feeding the animals, bantering sarcastically with them as if they could talk back. The way his hands, though rough and calloused as they were, would move gently as he polished the horses' tack, or brushed heavy manes. Or the way his green eyes sparkled at dinner, glowing in the low light of the hearth while Cloud poured him another drink.

The blond boy began to blush more often, especially when caught spying. Axel had to have suspected something, because he smirked so much more and sauntered confidently as he went about work, almost mocking Roxas playfully. So he opened his mouth wider, spouted more commands, even when there was nothing to be done. No one else must suspect anything, the blonde thought to himself. He must not let it be known.

Though in truth, he wasn't quite sure what they _would _suspect. Was it infatuation? Preposterous!

"Farm boy," he snapped one day, finding both of them alone in the stables, "Fetch my horse and saddle. I want to go for a ride."

"As you wish," came the usual reply. What Roxas hadn't expect, though, was for him to return with two horses, each saddled and bridled and ready to go. The blond blinked before replying, annoyed.

"What is the second horse for? Are you so stupid as to think I need two?"

The taller boy shook his head, passing the reins of Roxas's mare to him slowly. "I thought I might join you today."

Roxas scoffed indignantly, snatching the reins away. "Are you suggesting I'm incapable of riding by myself?" He hated being underestimated.

Axel flashed him a charming smile. "Not at all. I merely thought you'd like the company."

Roxas didn't like that smirk he was giving him. It was a wide, toothy smirk; arrogant, patronizing. He had to be up to something, but, feeling curious and really too lazy to drive him off with some poor reason, the blond conceded to let him come along. What harm would it do?

"Very well. But don't bother me!" He stormed away, guiding his slow horse with a heavy hand. Axel just chuckled.

"As you wish."

* * *

Out of all his activities, Roxas loved riding the most. If he was troubled, it helped him think. If he felt confined, it set him free. Riding over an open plain, with a horse between him and the ground; it enthralled him. Here, his height didn't matter, his weakness didn't matter. He could go further and faster than any person alive could run or jump.

Roxas rode through the forests, too; he wove in and out of trees easily, like he had been navigating them all his life. Surprisingly, Axel followed him with ease; even going so far as to race with him one time. Pulling up beside the blond's horse, he flashed a cheeky smile his way, goading him to ride faster, faster. And Roxas, stubborn as he was, did not back down. When they had cleared the trees, the two of them sped over the grassy fields, over flowers and stumps and everything in their way. Despite himself, Roxas even laughed aloud once, feeling himself flying freely, as though in the open sky. It was more fun than he usually had, even with riding.

Stopping on one of the hills for a rest, the two boys threw themselves down on the grass, content to let the horses wander and graze for a while. The chores would be fine left up to the other stablehands. For a long time they lay almost side by side, staring up at the sky, never saying a word to each other. It was pleasant, and peaceful; a light breeze would pass by occasionally, blowing the cool air and the smells of flowers and pollen all over them.

Then, finally, Roxas seemed to notice his companion, and he rolled on to his side to observe him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why did you follow me? It can't be because you genuinely enjoy my company..."

Green, cat-like eyes blinked up at the sky for a moment, then fell to him.

"No real reason. It seems to me, though, " he murmured, turning himself to lay on his side as well, "that you've been watching me for some time now."

Roxas's cheeks flared at this accusation, and he immediately stuttered to correct. "I have not! T-That's purely a matter of opinion!" Turning away, pouting, he crossed his arms. "You're too sure of yourself, farm boy. I don't like that one bit."

"I'm sorry." But he didn't sound apologetic at all. On the contrary, he sounded even more pleased with himself. Roxas scoffed.

"You have no idea how obnoxious you are, do you? You're impossible! You're rude, conceited, arrogant, you-"

He found himself uncomfortably close to the redhead's face. At this point, the boy's words caught in his throat, as he caught sight of dazzling green eyes watching him intently; a little too intently. For several minutes they both lay there, unmoving, as Roxas struggled to find his voice again. He wanted to pull back, yell at him, but he was too entranced; captivated by this boy in front of him.

Then a large, calloused hand touched his cheek, caressing it sweetly. Roxas's eyes widened as he felt the warmth and care in those fingers, and suddenly he felt his words coming back to him, even through the slight confused haze of his mind.

"What the hell are you doing, farm boy?"

Axel only smirked at him. There was nothing malicious or overtly teasing in it, and yet to Roxas it looked a bit wild, intense. The hand on his cheek pulled upwards a bit, drawing his eyes up until they couldn't help but meet Axel's.

"_Roxas..._"

The blond shivered at the tone, more surprised than anything that Axel had called him by his name. He had _purred _it. But Roxas wasn't given long to think about what he'd said. Suddenly warm lips touched his, moving slowly, and Roxas was so shocked that he couldn't even process the act.

For a moment he lay there, frozen and confused as Axel took control, rolling over top of him and deepening the kiss. His heart told him that he wanted this, though he couldn't help but feel a little angry at it for leaving him in the dark for so long. _Really_, infatuation? Why so much trouble over something so silly? Yet, even as he pondered that, all his bottled up feelings flared to life and moved him, driving him to match the redhead's intensity. It was so warm and..._loving..._

Axel broke away with a gasp, rolling back onto his back beside Roxas, who laid, panting in the same spot as ever. Then, silence. Nothing. It was a great while before either of them spoke again, even though they had caught their breath in no time at all.

Roxas tilted his head to the side, gazing at Axel through delicately lowered eyelids.

"What...W-What was that about?"

Axel smiled again, simply this time. His smirk was gone, and as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, he looked down at the young blond affectionately, petting his face softly again.

"I know you don't hate me, _Roxas_. If you did, you would have pushed me away right from the go."

There was his name again. Since when had Axel become so bold?

"i-I don't... I don't understand!" That didn't explain why...

"Don't you?" The redhead raised an eyebrow at him slightly, the hand on his cheek pinching a bit. Annoyed by the condescending gesture, Roxas growled and slapped his hand away.

"No, I don't! Why must you act this way? All I want is a simple answer!"

But Axel did not reply. Leaning down, he pressed another little kiss to his lips, surprising him when he pulled away just as quickly. He began running his hand through the soft, choppy blond hair, rubbing at his scalp in a way that made Roxas sigh despite himself.

"You love me, don't you?"

The question struck him as odd. Instead of arguing back, Roxas leaned further into the hand at his head, so relaxed that he could barely think about it. Is _that_ what these feelings had meant? Spying on Axel and admiring his little quirks from afar? Was that love?

Looking up at the boy who'd intrigued him so much, Roxas admitted that he was handsome and kind. His hands were so gentle, despite being put to work each and every day, and when Roxas's eyes locked with Axel's, the boy's heart stirred and fluttered with sudden...hope. Hope that Axel shared his feelings. Even hope that they could be together; like the friends they always should have been, but more...

With soft reluctancy, he replied, "I think so."

"Heh...fair enough..."

His companion said nothing else, looking out over the hills and trees they had ridden through together. He watched as the horses trotted to and fro, finding new spots to graze as the clouds lounged lazily overhead, barely moving at all. The redhead then closed his eyes and smiled simply, letting a small gust of wind lightly ruffle his hair. His hand fell away, slack against the grass, as he sat and enjoyed the peace and nature.

Finally, Roxas was fed up with the silence. Apparently unnoticed by the older boy, he pulled himself to sit up as well and took hold of Axel's chin, turning it to force Axel to look at him again. He seemed to be waiting for something; what exactly, Roxas couldn't tell, but he was certain he knew what _he_ wanted.

"Show me your feelings for me, farm boy," he commanded, stealing his lips for a rough, demanding kiss. Axel replied with fervor, pulling the blonde against him.

"As you wish..."


	2. Chapter 2

Late disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the Princess Bride. I do however twist and torture them for mine and my readers' own amusement :)

* * *

"Tomorrow I'm to set sail on the maiden voyage of the _Destiny, _and I will go off to seek my fortune in the new world."

Cloud stood up at once, his face crestfallen.

"But Axel, surely you are happy here with us?"

"Indeed I am, sir," the boy replied, casting a short glance around the table. "Very happy here. But I wish to contribute more. There are plenty of hands that can take over my jobs, so you will not miss me. I promise to return and give back to you what I have earned." Cloud seemed about to object, but Axel waved him off. "Call it a gift. It's the least I can do for those I have called my family."

Tifa stood next, almost causing her glass to tip over over. She looked at the redhead with imploring eyes.

"Is there nothing we can say to change your mind?"

Axel calmly approached her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa...you have always been good to me, and I hate to cause you this pain. All these years, you have treated me like a second son...But this is something I have to do for myself. I have to leave and see the world; to come back a wiser, better man. You'll see when I return, I promise. This voyage will be well worth my time..."

Roxas remained silent throughout the whole dinner, refusing to look up or even acknowledge the redhead at all. He stared blankly at his plate, or out the window, his blue eyes overcast with a dull emptiness. To others at the table, this was typical, stubborn Roxas. Perhaps he was glad to finally be rid of the redheaded pest, and simply hadn't invented the appropriate way to express his joy yet. Perhaps he truly felt nothing at all...

One person saw through his guise. And this one person pulled him aside once the meal had been cleaned up and the others hurried off to bed.

He pulled Roxas out the door, leading him a little ways down across the field towards the little stable. Even in the dark of night, it was clear that it was cloudy; the stars were obscured by heaping clouds of dark and fluff, and the light of the moon barely seeped through to light their way. But Axel knew exactly where to go. He could have walked the old path blind-folded.

The blond boy didn't protest in the slightest. On the contrary, he seemed indifferent to the cool, tight grip on his arm; the tugging that led him further into the dark and away from his warm bed.

Once they reached the stable, Axel thrust open the door and pulled Roxas inside, shutting it firmly behind them. He lit a small lamp, burning himself only once in the lighting, and set it on the floor between them. Roxas still said nothing, instead focusing on the shadows falling on Axel as he moved about the room. His face was half shrouded in darkness one moment, then bright and revealed in the next...

There was silence for a little while, as Axel seemed to move restlessly. Roxas could almost never see what he was doing, but he could hear the sounds of sleeping animals; the whinnying of horses. The blond boy turned to one of the stall doors and leaned on it on his arms, looking inside the blackness and willing himself not to humor Axel.

"_Roxas_..."

No turn of the head, no acknowledgement of the eyes. Roxas played with the door latch, finally getting it unlocked as the door creaked open on its own. Neither of them moved.

"Roxas, look at me. Please..."

Finally, blue eyes turned to gaze at him. They were no longer soft and indifferent; now there was a rage boiling inside them, bubbling up from deep inside, just barely noticeable. But Axel welcomed the emotion. It meant that they were not finished.

Still, the blond said nothing, and Axel raised a hand to his cheek, brushing his fingers over the skin gently.

"Say something. I know you want to..."

A growl erupted from Roxas's once firmly closed lips. He harshly slapped Axel's hand away and turned around, refusing to face him anymore.

"And what am I to say? 'Stay with me? Oh please, Axel! I can't live without you!' Ha!" he spat bitterly. "It's obvious your mind's made up. Nothing I say is going to interfere with that."

To his great annoyance, behind him the redhead breathed a sigh of what sounded like relief. "It's good to know you care, Roxy."

"How dare you?" Roxas snarled, turning back around to glare directly at his tormentor. He didn't know it himself, but tears were beginning to seep their way into his eyes, misting up his vision and making everything hurt more. "It's not enough that you've taken my heart by force; now you must break it as well!"

Axel's face fell a little, and he reached for him. "Roxas-"

"No!" he cried, pushing back the comforting hand extended to him. "Spare me your lies and sugared words, Axel! How could you decide to leave so soon, without so much as a word to me? If you really loved me, h-how could you keep me out of a choice_ that_ important, and then leave me behind like...like this?" Shaking where he stood, the boy let a few tears finally escape his deep blue eyes. "H-How could you?..."

Axel waited a moment as his lover seethed and cried. Then he took Roxas tenderly in his arms and held him, soothing away the tears.

"Roxas, you must try to understand. I'm doing this for us. I would not leave if I did not think it was absolutely necessary."

"But why now? How is this going to help us?"

A hand on his cheek brought his gaze upward again, and fingers played over his skin sweetly as green eyes smiled reassuringly back at him.

"What I said at dinner was the truth. I am still very much a boy in this world. I will travel and grow and seek a fortune for us so that I can ask for your hand properly. Then your parents shall see we are well-matched, and I will be able to support us wherever we go. We could stay on this farm or travel the world, if you like. I will make sure you are happy and well cared-for, always..."

"But my parents _love_ you, Axel..." Roxas urged, wiping his own eyes with the edge of his sleeve. "Surely they will accept your offer as you are now. And I don't need money or travel to make me happy. I only want your love. With that, this farm is more than enough for me. Anywhere is enough for me."

The hand on his face moved soothingly, and with that, Axel brought his lips to Roxas's in a chaste, gentle kiss. He knew Roxas truly loved him, but this journey was not an option. He had no possessions, not a penny to his name. He couldn't make his lover happy as he was now.

Axel locked eyes with him and pressed their foreheads together, smiling apologetically.

"I still have to go. There are things I must do, but I promise to return as soon as I am able. Then we can be together, always." Roxas pouted slightly, and the redhead couldn't help but laugh, tousling his hair lightly.

"Hey!"

Axel kissed him again, silencing him.

"Just be patient, Roxas. As long as you have faith in me, I will always come for you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was several months before anyone heard news of the _Destiny_ at sea, but when it came, the word was far from good.

Pirates.

The dread Pirate Roberts, one of the most notorious pirate gangs roaming the seas, had attacked the ship and killed many of the people on board. There was no word on any survivors.

When Cloud and Tifa heard this, they were both overcome with horrible grief and guilt. Guilt that they had not stopped Axel from making the voyage in the first place. He was still so young...Now the kind, caring, wonderful boy they knew and loved probably lay dead at the bottom of the ocean. Tifa cried for many nights afterward, and Cloud, though he kept up his mask considerably well, could be seen breaking down occasionally with a tear. It was too painful, even for him...

Just as he had when Axel had first announced his leave, Roxas said nothing when told the news. He stared blankly, neither looking very shocked nor particularly upset, though the understanding was clear in his eyes. His parents, kind folk that they were, could not understand his cold indifference. They berated him even amid their own suffering, as he seemed so unfeeling; so dead to everything around him. Axel may not have been his favorite person, his father yelled, but he deserved some recognition; an attempt to look sad and mournful, at least.

He just didn't understand...

After that, Roxas shut himself up his room and refused to speak for some time.

Things grew steadily worse as time went on. Roxas barely slept or ate. His mother had to come in and force feed him, since he couldn't seem to care enough himself. He never claimed to be hungry, even days after he had had little to no food. His skin turned a cold, sickly pale in the scope of mere days; his eyes sank inward, leaving dark bags around them, and the life seemed to have been sucked out of them.

Over time, the boy did not improve. He grew very weak, so much so that his parents began to fear for his life. Cloud began to regret his words, wondering if they had affected Roxas somehow. Perhaps he had not been so indifferent to Axel's death after all.

So it proved. The boy fell in and out of sickness for weeks, barely ever leaving his bed. One such night, as Tifa took his tray of barely-touched food and left the room, she heard the faintest whisper before the door fell shut behind her.

"I will never love again..."


	3. Chapter 3

In time, Roxas recovered and returned to his meager chores around the farm. There was still a noticeable lag in his energy, though; his face was still worn and sad, and nothing, not even his mother's freshly baked bread or the peaceful, glorious starry nights could bring a smile out anymore. All of the light had left his eyes in favor of a dull hopelessness.

Cloud and the others did their best to distract him, but regardless of what they tried, the boy remained miserable.

It was not until several agonizing years later that something happened to change his life completely.

"Y-Your Highness...W-What an honor it is to have you here..." Tifa stuttered, staring shamelessly at her unexpected guest. The surprise had been so great that she almost dropped the pot she'd been carrying when she opened the door.

"I know, I know... My presence is intimidating," replied Prince Xigbar, stepping into the room without prompting, a growing cocky smirk spreading over his face. "But never fear, my good woman! I come on important business today; business in which your family will be greatly interested."

"Indeed, Your Highness?" Tifa stepped back and proceed to call for Cloud. He had come in mere moments earlier to wash up for lunch, and returned in no time at all to join them.

They sat down in the main room and took tea. A man with strange blue hair joined them, saying nothing and standing stoically behind his master. He wore dark riding gloves to cover his hands, but even those could not hide the strangeness of the sixth finger on his right hand. Luckily, Tifa had regained herself by now, and both she and her husband made a smart point not to stare any longer than was necessary.

The prince took a sip of his drink. "Let me be frank. My business here involves the future of your son."

Cloud and Tifa were baffled by his proposal. The prince had come to seek Roxas's hand.

"You're not serious..."

"Oh, I am," Xigbar replied casually, leaning back in his chair. "I've been thinking about this for quite some time now. My old man wants me to be married before he dies, to ensure the security of my throne. After much careful consideration, I've concluded that Roxas would be the perfect match for me and a capable consort to rule Florin at my side."

"But Your Highness," said Tifa nervously, " Surely there are better choices out there. Why not a princess, or, if you are set on a man, a prince? Not to be rude," she added, seeing the man frown somewhat. "But what could you possibly gain by marrying our Roxas?"

"Understand me, ma'am, when I say that his birth is of no consequence to me. I have heard rumors about your son before, Mrs. Strife." She and Cloud blinked in unison, confused. "I sent people out to scour the kingdom for me, searching for an ideal companion, and one stopped by here, doing business with you. She told me of Roxas when upon her return. Among many compliments she paid him, she greatly praised his beauty and gentle nature. So here I am to meet him, and, if the words my servant spoke are true, humbly offer myself to him."

Cloud took a small pause before speaking, composing his features and crossing his arms.

"With all due respect, Your Highness...I still don't understand your choice." Even with those reasons, which the man found thin anyways, he still couldn't see the appeal the prince was imagining.

"To put it simply," he replied, sipping his tea again, "I need to reconnect with my people. I've never mingled with them extensively before, but soon I shall be king, and a good ruler know his people well. I decided I would choose my match from _among _my people, to show that I am not so far above them after all. I am merely a servant to their will.

As to why I have chosen Roxas, I have heard that he has been sick and miserable of late. I can't imagine why, living on such a beautiful farm like this, but I thought...perhaps I can ease his loneliness a bit."

"Well," Cloud began, "He-"

"I assure you," he said, looking at the two of them more serious, "If he accepts my proposal, your son will be well cared for. With my power, I can give him anything his heart desires. Think of all the doors that will open for him, and by extension, yourselves."

Cloud and Tifa exchanged a look briefly before the woman sighed and rose, excusing herself to fetch Roxas. They both knew the weight of this proposal. But even so, both parents felt a sense of apprehension at asking this of Roxas so soon. The boy still seemed so fragile; how would he react?

Cloud made polite conversation with Prince Xigbar for a short while, and through that time, he found himself a bit wary of the man and his henchman. The farming folk had been perfectly fine without the prince's intervening for all this time, but they couldn't speak for the rest of the kingdom. Xigbar was known for his love of hunting; many were so bold to say that he cared more about bloodlust and leisure than the ruling his people fairly, as his father had. Cloud knew little of that, but he did see the gleam in the prince's bright eyes, the feral look of his teeth.

But he resolved not to judge too harshly for now. As he reminded the visiting royal, and himself in thought, this was Roxas's choice.

Still...

Tifa returned with Roxas a short while later, and Saix, who had barely spoken throughout the whole encounter, suggested that he and the parents leave to give the couple time to talk and get acquainted. They reluctantly agreed, and not long after they had moved outside, the deal was struck. No one knew what was said between Roxas and Prince Xigbar that afternoon, but the prince left soon after, looking pleased with himself as Saix escorted him back to the carriage. When confronted by his parents, Roxas remained relatively blank, as was usual of late, but he softly expressed his satisfaction with the match.

He did his best to put aside their worries, with some success, and then retired to his room for the rest of the day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The news spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. Prince Xigbar was marrying a commoner, and a young man to boot! Within a month, a carriage came to bring Roxas to the castle, so that he could move his things in and be presented to the public officially as the prince's fiance the following day. Tifa bid him a tearful goodbye, sobbing and clasping him to her like she was losing him forever. Cloud was much more subdued, but his eyes betrayed his love and concern for his son, and it was plain to see he would miss him just as much as his wife would.

"Now remember, son; you can come home anytime if you aren't happy, alright? We won't think any less of you for it..."

Roxas embraced his mother warmly before pulling away to meet her tearful gaze, forcing a small smile to his lips.

"Thank you, Mama. I'll miss you..."

Cloud came over and pulled the two of them into a squeezing hug, reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair lightly with love.

"Write to us every once in a while," he said with a mock-commanding tone. Roxas smiled a bit more naturally then, but it still didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I will..."

The carriage pulled away, leaving behind everything that he ever knew and loved. The blond looked out the window sadly, thinking back on a few sweet memories that made his heart clench painfully. No matter how hard he tried, Roxas couldn't completely lock the emotions out of his heart. He could distance himself from everything and everyone, but he couldn't forget them or the pain that they caused him.

Why couldn't the past just let him go?

Perhaps this change would help after all...

Roxas was given his own chambers in the eastern wing of the castle, along with several wardrobes worth of new clothes and enough wedding gifts to clog his closet at home three times over. He accepted them graciously, but not without a little disgust and sadness inside. All these things made him feel cheap; like he had sold himself.

The next day he stood behind the curtain of the lower balcony, waiting to be introduced to the people he would help to govern. One or two servants stood close by, making sure his clothes were neat and the crown was staying comfortably on his head. He had to look his best, Xigbar insisted.

"My good people! I've come before you today to introduce you to my future groom. He was raised as a simple farmer, not so different from any other. But you will see today, he is anything but simple now. He will rule with me, and I'm sure you will all come to love him in time, just as I know you love me..."

Taking a deep breath, the young blond began to walk forward. He pulled the curtain aside, seeing his fiance smiling a toothy smile at him.

"I present to you Prince Roxas!"

Roxas stepped out onto the balcony and looked down at the masses of people in the courtyard below. All sorts of people were there; the butchers, the tailors, and other commoners from the surrounding villages who had gathered there to hear the prince's announcement. With a vague hope, Roxas looked over the crowd, hoping to see his mother and father watching him proudly. But sadly, it seemed they could not attend. He didn't blame them. Running the farm was a twenty-four hour job. No doubt he would see them at the wedding, if he could even bring himself to make it until then...

Women smiled and murmured softly to their husbands; children jumped up and down excitedly, waving at him from below. The blond managed a smile and waved back gently, not knowing anything else to do. Xigbar and Saix moved back away from the window, speaking quietly to themselves as the prince watched his fiance.

"They seem to be quite taken with him, Your Highness."

Xigbar smiled wider. "Indeed. Larxene has a pretty good eye, when she cares to look. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the boy turned out to be a viper. I can see the bitch choosing some psycho just to spite me for that one incident in Guilder..."

It was Saix's turn to smile now. "True, but I doubt she would take the joke that far. She seems the type to try a more direct approach when it comes to revenge."

"Yes. Your right." The prince laughed aloud, turning back to see Roxas leaning down to accept a small bouquet of flowers. It was handed to him by a little girl riding on her father's shoulders. The blond smiled and patted her head, hearing her giggle shyly immediately afterward.

"I couldn't have planned this out any better myself. He's perfect."

Saix nodded, and the two of them watched the boy interacting with the people. For a short while, he smiled so widely, so naturally, that it seemed everything would be alright. But inside, Roxas only found so much comfort in the loving masses.

Even in a crowd of people, he would always be alone...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One sunny day the following week, Roxas went out riding. He went alone, refusing Xigbar's offers to take a guard or two with him. Thankfully, the prince didn't push the matter heavily, so Roxas was free to leave. Out riding, he could put all negative thoughts behind him and simply feel the wind beneath him. For a few hours, he could be free.

So he took flight. He glided over roads and fields alike, pressing his mount faster and faster. With the buffeting wind and the sound of clattering hooves all around him, the blond let his mind blank a bit. For an instant, he was back on the farm, riding down the familiar trails from his childhood.

But then, he wasn't riding alone. Someone was behind him on the horse; thin yet strong arms wrapped around his waist loosely, hugging him, and the sound of free laughter rang in his ears. Before he could turn around and see that face that he longed for, lips pressed teasingly against the back of his neck, causing a warm, ghostly tingle to spread over the skin where the lips touched.

"Axel..."

If only he were really there. Roxas felt a horrible wrenching pain when he thought of those lips, so soft and wonderful when they met his. He missed the company, too; Axel was the first person he could really call his friend. Tears came to his eyes then, and he wiped them away on his cloak as quickly as he could.

_Why haven't I moved on?_

The boy slowed his horse when he came upon a lush green field dotted with flowers. It was a little ways from the castle, but out in the open enough that it would be safe to take a rest. Letting the horse roam freely for a moment, Roxas settled down at the edge of the field, laying on his back in the middle of a cluster of beautiful flowers. They vaguely reminded him of lilies, but all were tinted slightly in different colors; some pink, some violet, some red. He looked up at them from the ground and thought absently how much them looked like little clouds against the sky. Soft and blowing lightly in the breeze...

At some point he must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again the sun was hanging quite low in the sky. Roxas blinked lazily up around him before he sat up, rubbing his eyes lightly. He heard the sounds of whinnying in the distance. Good. That meant his horse was still close by.

Suddenly cold hands came out of nowhere and grabbed him, covering his mouth and securing his wrists tightly in one fell swoop. Blue eyes shot wide as Roxas began to struggle madly, but even as he fought back he saw another shadow joining the one that had grabbed him from behind.

Wrestling his head away, he growled indignantly. "Unhand me! Whoever you are, I demand that you let me go!"

Then came a squeezing pressure at his neck, and Roxas felt his consciousness slipping. As his body fell slack, he caught sight of two dark figures just as his world went dark...


	4. Chapter 4

When he started to come to, Roxas was alarmed to find that he was staring at the ground. He also seemed to be moving; the ground bounced along underneath him, jostling him and making him feel a bit sick. Then, just as his haze was clearing up, Roxas squeaked silently as he slid back a little, and suddenly he became aware of an arm locked around his waist, while another hand was firmly gripping his rear.

"Do you think Vexen really knows what he's doing with this?"

The blond instantly stilled, repressing the urge to growl at the indignity of it all. Fuming slightly, he listened to his captors talk as they walked, noticing as the ground got wet and muddy where they tread. They were approaching water.

"Well, he is the brains, isn't he? According to him, the prince had agreed to pay well for us to do this job..."

_Xigbar? Xigbar ordered this? _That was strange. He supposed that meant he wouldn't be getting rescued from all of this. But then, what was the point of holding him for ransom?

The first voice, the one directly behind him, spoke again. "I feel sort of bad about doing this to a kid."

"Well, we're not here to think, are we?" replied the second voice, a little testily. "I'm the skill and your the muscle. If we want that money, we should keep to our own business. "

"But surely, even you have questions about this plan of his. Don't you have any sense of morality?"

A sigh followed, and Roxas snapped his eyes shut when the second voice got closer to him. He could tell the second man was now walking a small, leisurely pace behind the first, his eyes boring into the boy as he dangled limply like a rag doll over his partner's shoulder.

"I'm doing what I have to, Lexaeus. If I'm ever going to find the man who killed my father, I need the money."

The blond listened for more, but nothing came. As he squeezed his eyes open just a crack, he saw that the man who spoke was relatively short. Or perhaps the man carrying him was exceptionally tall. This man had hair that was a light purple-ish color, in a style that drooped low to cover one eye. The one eye that was revealed was cool and sad-looking; downcast as if in shame. Roxas vaguely wondered what sort of men these were. They didn't seem particularly mean or rough; from the sounds of it, they were desperate for money and agreed to do some strange job involving him. If only he knew what it was...

_Wait...What's gotten into me? I shouldn't sympathize with such lowlifes! _The boy shook his head just a little, but by the time he realized it, it was too late to take back the gesture. Immediately, the short, purple-haired man noticed him moving and called to his partner.

"It looks like the princess is awake, Lexaeus."

Before he could muster an appropriate retort, Roxas felt himself jerked backward slightly until he was facing the tall man, held almost bridal style now as the man examined him. This man was big and burly, with short, curly red hair on top of his rather thick-looking head. He looked to be the total opposite of the man behind him; even his gaze was not as cold and distant. It was simple, even a little warm and apologetic as their eyes met.

Roxas shook his head and glared firmly at his captors, only now realizing, as he wrestled with his hands, that he couldn't move them at all.

"I'm no princess, thank you very much! Now let me go! I'll fight you properly!"

The purple-haired man snorted. "Properly? Really! Fight a scrawny little boy like you?"

"How dare you!" The blond snarled back, struggling to look over Lexaeus's shoulder. "I am a man!"

"Alright, that's enough you two," came the big man, wagging his finger at both of them like they were a couple of pechulent children. Roxas flushed a little, more from rage and frustration than embarrassment, and the other man simply smirked and walked faster, coming into step right beside his partner.

"Twerp..."

"Zexion, behave," Lexaeus chided again. "Just because we kidnapped him doesn't mean we can't be nice to him..."

"Did you even hear yourself just now?" Zexion sneered, an incredulous look in his eye.

"Well, I just mean we can at least be civil. It'll be a long ride for everyone if we can't all get along."

Roxas looked up nervously, breaking out of his foul mood. _Ride?_

While his captors bickered back and forth, or rather, Zexion monologued to his dimmer associate, Roxas looked around to the tall trees surrounding them on every side. Great. He had no idea where he was, _and _to top off his luck, he was lost in the woods with a couple of imbeciles. He wondered how smart this Vexen person was. Lexaeus mentioned that he was the one who planned his kidnapping. Maybe he'd be just as dumb as these two and would end up letting him go?

Roxas sighed heavily, staring blankly at his knees. Fate would never be that kind...

After some time, the three of them came upon a riverbank, and a little boat sat waiting for them, shifting to and fro in the water. It was big enough to hold maybe 8 to 10 grown men, but to Roxas it looked like a little piece of junk. Paint was coming off in places and the sails looked a little too messy to be considered remotely "ship shape." Aboard the boat was a man with long, greying-blond hair and a slight hunch in his spine. When the man turned to greet them, his eyes instantly locked onto Roxas, smiling at him in a way that made the boy feel decidedly uncomfortable.

"Good, good...It's about time the two of you got back," he snapped, and Roxas felt Lexaeus wince slightly against him.

"Sorry, Vexen. It took us a while to find the kid, and by the time we'd turned around, it was a good hour before we-"

"I don't to hear your excuses!" Vexen snarled back. "Just get on board already! We have to haul this brat out of here soon, or the guards will catch on too soon!"

Roxas blinked, speaking up for the first time throughout the whole encounter.

"I thought you said Xigbar ordered this." He looked from Lexaeus to Zexion, noting the surprise and cold ignorance directed at him by each man respectively. "If he wants me out of the way, why bother going to the trouble of sending people after me at all?" What was the point of undergoing all those formalities for an undesirable marriage?

Vexen scowled down at him, his eyes cold and gleaming and dangerous before they snapped back to his associates.

"He heard you?" he snapped at Lexaeus, and the boy felt him wince and stiffen again. "How could you let him in on the plan? Do you have any brains at all in that colossal head of yours, or is it all just red meat?"

"I'm sorry, Vexen. I didn't know that he'd woken up."

"That's why you check him, fool! And keep your mouth shut about our big plans!" The old blond turned to Zexion, looking just as angry. "And you! You, I thought, at least had some brains in you!"

"We didn't say much," said the purple-haired man calmly. "But if it makes you feel better, he won't hear any more." Roxas glared as the short henchmen approached him quickly, but before he even had time to react, Zexion dealt a small but painful blow to his head. The boy groaned softly before he slumped uselessly against Lexaeus, as everything faded to black once more...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Roxas woke again, he felt an instant, familiar rush of illness take over him, but this time for a different reason. The ground was moving again, even from where he sat against a hard, cold wooden floor, and the constant rocking motion made his haze even more dizzying, sending his stomach spinning and aching with the occasional awkward lurch. Though he had never been on one before, he instantly knew he was on the boat. There was a coarse wool blanket thrown hastily over him, but thankfully his hands were free to move again. The little blond moved them slowly, subtly under the blanket, rubbing at his wrists gratefully.

_How long have I been unconscious this time?_

The voice of his thoughts was answered almost immediately as Vexen's voice rang clearly in front of him.

"The brat is awake again. One of you two watch him. I'm going to check the map."

Loud footsteps approached him, and Roxas raised his weary head to see Lexaeus sitting down on a barrel beside him, lazily dangling one large arm over the side of the boat.

The next thing he knew, a piece of bread was held out to him by a large, roughly calloused hand.

"Here. I thought you might be hungry."

Roxas stared at it blankly for a moment before he realized that yes, he was hungry. Very hungry in fact, having slept through lunch earlier that day. Ignoring the groan from his churning stomach, however, he turned his head away proudly, looking out over the open sea. The sky and water were dark; the only light shining upon either was the light of the moon and a few scattered stars, and the few small lanterns that hung scattered over the pathetic little sea craft.

"Aw, come on," said the large man, his face changing from quiet observation to a surprisingly kind smile. "It won't bite."

Roxas kept his gaze firmly elsewhere, but replied softly. "You don't seem like the typical brawn for this whole...mission. Why do you care whether or not I eat?"

"Well, I'm not usually one to think long and hard about this sort of thing, but if we've kidnapped you, that puts us in charge of taking care of you. You don't really seem like a bad kid; I sorry it has to be like this," he said sadly, scratching the back of his head absently. "But since you're stuck here one way or another, what reason do I have to be mean to you? You're scared enough as it is-"

"I am not!" The blond growled indignantly. "I'm not afraid of you or anyone else!"

Lexaeus sighed, running his hand along the rim on the side of the ship.

"You say that now, but I think anyone would be scared in a situation like this. You don't know what Vexen's planning, but you _do_ know that Zexion and I will go along with it, whatever it is."

"Why?" Roxas looked up at him, the anger in his eyes melting in favor of innocent curiosity. "Why would you agree to hurt someone else, someone you don't even know?" Slowly his eyes grew bitter and sad, as he remembered the news of the pirate attack on Axel's ship.

"Why would you destroy a life like that?"

"I can't speak for others, but I need a job and money to be able to live. I need food on the table every day, and a safe place to sleep when the weather gets nasty. If I ever want to start a family, I need to be able to support them." Lexaeus shook his head simply, sadly. "Desperate men do desperate things to survive, and there are some other men that are just greedy. Either way, there is something they live for, and are willing to fight and kill for, to keep it. I can't say it's always the right thing, but I think that's how it is..."

Roxas hummed, looking down at his lap blankly.

"Something to live for, hm?...I had something like that once...I think..."

"You think?" An eyebrow raised at him in confusion, but not unkindly. Again, Lexaeus offered the bread out to him, meeting lost, sad blue eyes.

"You've lived this long for a reason, haven't you?"

There came a brief pause before Roxas sighed softly. "I suppose..."

"Hey, Lexaeus! Quit yapping over there!" Vexen snapped, not looking up as he poured over his maps. "You're supposed to feed him and watch him, not catch up on the latest gossip!"

Roxas frowned softly, but accepted the food. Not caring for manners at this point, he tore into the bread hungrily, finding it hard and crusty but surprisingly appetizing. Lexaeus gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair lightly before turning to look out over the water. It was dark and deathly quiet over there; even the eels were silent. That silence seemed to extend to the ship for a long while after, only broken occasionally by Vexen's mumbling, and Zexion looked up from his book with a small scowl of contempt at his partner.

Finally, some time later, Lexaeus called out to his associates, point at something over the horizon.

"Vexen! I see something out there in the water!"

"What?" The blond snarled irritably, pushing back his chair unceremoniously and stomping over to that side of the ship. Zexion looked up and sighed before coming over to join them as well.

"What is that?" the largest man asked honestly, pointing to something gliding over the water many yards behind them. It was large and dark; an indiscernible shape that was rapidly approaching them.

"Lexaeus, you dolt! That's just mist on the water!"

"Then why is it only there?" argued Zexion, squinting his eyes to focus on the mysterious object. "I think it's another ship..."

"Impossible! That's inconceivable!" spat Vexen.

"People fish out in these waters all the time, Vexen. How do you know he's not just some local fisherman?"

"We're miles out to sea in the middle of the night! Whoever he is, he can't be fishing without a single light on his ship!"

Suddenly, from the other side of the deck, there came a loud splash. All three men's heads turned to see that Roxas was no longer sitting on the floor beside him. Instead, he was in the water, struggling to swim and stay afloat, as he kicked himself further away from the boat.

"Damn it!" Vexen ran over to the other side and leaned over the edge, watching with dismay and frustration as Roxas began sinking fast. "Why weren't you two watching him?"

Zexion snarled, running to the wheel of the ship and beginning to turn it quickly. "We-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Hurry up and turn the ship!" Then a series of inhuman wailing cries filled the air around them, and the old blond cursed violently. The eels hunting in the water must have sensed the new target struggling and drowning and had come to take advantage. He jerked his head to Lexaeus, growling, "Get over here, you imbecile! Come try and grab him before the eels do! I told you we should have kept his hands tied!"

Roxas, meanwhile, was becoming less and less pleased with his escape attempt. Having lived on a farm all of his life, he had not been extensively taught how to swim, and only now was that horrible lack of skill choosing to rear its ugly head to him. That, and the shrieking, ear-spliting calls of the eels as the gathered around him, grazing by his thrashing legs and arms ever now and then, but never biting, made him feel true terror. He had no idea when they would strike, or if he would drown before they had their way.

"Oh Highness!"

Amidst his panicked thrashing, the boy looked over his shoulder to see Vexen motioning him to the boat. "You're in quite a predicament now, aren't you? Those eels sound pretty hungry; I'd hate to just let them eat you alive. So I'll cut you a deal: you swim back here and behave, and we'll pull you out."

"I-I can't!" Roxas cried, not even caring that they could see his blatant terror. "I can't swim!"

"What the hell do you mean, you can't swim? You jumped off the boat!"

The blond boy shook his head, crying desperately. "I-I thought I could make it! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Damn it, Zexion!" Vexen growled over his shoulder, motioning with frustrated urgency. "Hurry up and get this pile of junk over there!"

Roxas barely held back his sob as a scaly presence slinked past his ankle in the water. He was going to die, he just knew it. It was either drown and be smothered by the crushing, cruel pressure of the water, or be torn apart by merciless carnivorous fish. Neither way sounded particularly pleasant to him.

_You can be with Axel..._

Roxas gasped, surprised by such a thought. It was morbid, horrible really; but he couldn't deny that he found the end appealing. So what if the means was unpleasant? It was just his body, after all...

_You've lived this long for a reason, haven't you?_

A small, bitter laugh escaped him; a tear followed immediately after, slipping down his cheek and disappearing into the cold, dark water around him. _Not anymore..._

With sad resignation, Roxas went still and let himself slip beneath the surface of the water. He glanced around him briefly, seeing gleaming eyes and sharp teeth exposed in the little light from the boat above. Even though he was frightened and wished he could have found another way, the blond boy let a sad smile creep over his face at the thought of seeing his beloved Axel again. As a pair of serpentine eyes approached and a small maw of pointed teeth drew closer, opening wide for him like a doorway to death itself, Roxas closed his eyes and let out the last sigh of air he would breathe in this world.

_Are you ready for me, Axel?_

_

* * *

_Cliffy! Oh no!...Not really if you've seen the movie or read the book I guess. I've only seen the movie sadly...

Side note: I kind of like Lexaeus as Fezzik, and thought he'd fit because he's the tall, strong, big guy. We don't get much of a sense of him in CoM, other than that he's tall...and strong...and big...and pretty quiet. I don't think he's dumb necessarily, but since we don't know as much about him, I figured he could be a nice guy. And Fezzik is a nice guy. Not the brightest, but yeah.

Zexion might be a fencer, or maybe I'll make him a mage or something. Something he's good at...I'll think of it. But yeah, he's Inigo basically. Meaner, darker, but he'll fill the role.

Hope it's cool so far. Thanks for helpful reviews! Tell me more! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas was in a hazy world full of random shapes and shadows. But the light was so bright that he couldn't make out what any of them were. There was a cold twinge in his legs, not painful but keeping him from standing and moving closer, so he watched with mild vexation as everything passed by before his eyes, blurred and just beyond his reach.

_"Axel?"_

His voice was muffled, as if coming through some sort of filter. Had he drowned? Was this place where his soul would dwell in death?

More definite shapes moved in front of him; tall, thin, and vaguely human-shaped. A large one began to walk toward him, and Roxas's breath hitched in his throat.

_Wait...I can breathe?_

The shape stood in front of him, looking like a man made of clouds leaning over, closing the distance between them even more. The blond looked up, his blue eyes blinking in wonder, maybe even a little fear.

_"Axel? Is that you?"_

The figure seemed to be speaking to him, but for all the world, Roxas couldn't make out what he was saying. He wanted to reach out to the figure, gesture that he couldn't hear, but his arms wouldn't move either. Then, just as Roxas was about to call out again, there was a painful sting in his right cheek, jarring him slightly. If he was dead, how could he still feel pain?

_"Wake up..."_

Roxas stirred slowly, jolting only when he felt a harsh, cold shiver run through his body. The sting on his face was only dully stinging now, but he became aware that his clothes were damp and freezing, clinging to him tightly and chilling his skin even more. His eyes snapped open with a start when his cheek was slapped harshly again, and he looked up, confused, to see an angry Vexen leering down at him.

"It's about time you woke up," he snapped, gripping the front of Roxas's wet shirt and drawing him up to face him at eye level. "Try another stunt like you pulled last night and I'll make sure your end will be the most painful, long, and unpleasant experience you'll ever feel in your life. Got it?"

Roxas, who was still coming to grips with the fact that he was alive, nodded weakly, his eyes fearful and wide. His heart grew sad at the realization that he was kept from Axel yet again, and soon his gaze lowered and drifted away, miserable and lonely as it'd ever been. Vexen seemed satisfied; he let the boy fall back onto the floor with a loud painful thump, glaring down at him without care. The little blond grumbled weakly, moving to rub his cold arms before he realized that they were bound behind him again; his hands being crushed under him in a slightly painful, but mostly aggravating sort of way.

"Zexion, you get over here and watch this time," his captor sneered, as he turned to go back to his maps. "Seems the oaf can't handle an easy job like this. We wouldn't want our little princess to get to spoiled now, would we?"

As Roxas squirmed against his bonds, finding now that his ankles were bound as well, he heard a heavy sigh and the sound of soft footsteps before a shadow fell over him. Zexion sat down on the barrel next to him and immediately buried his nose in his book, defeating the point of actually _watching _him. But Roxas wouldn't complain. It was unnerving to be watched so closely and, in all truth, he wanted to be alone.

Raising his tired, sad eyes, the boy noticed that it was indeed morning, though the cloud cover was extremely heavy. There seemed to be a thick fog on the water, obscuring most of the way in front of them and behind them, and the air was positively frigid. Roxas, who was still in wet clothes and without that thick, coarse blanket he had had before, shivered violently, wishing he was free to move around and warm up. Lexaeus was at the wheel steering at the moment, but he looked over at Roxas with warm, apologetic eyes. He seemed to be the one person on the ship who even remotely felt sorry for him.

Zexion, while not even looking up from his book, muttered, "You know that guy is still right behind us, right?"

Vexen glared at him before looking back over the side of the ship, watching the ship glided out of the fog as it still followed them.

"I had hoped the fog would throw him off, but it won't matter much longer. We'll reach the Cliffs of Insanity soon enough; only Lexaeus is strong enough to climb..."

Zexion shot a brief, careless look over his shoulder before reply, "Why do you think he's even following us? Maybe he has business in Guilder."

"Bullshit!" the old man growled, waving his hand dismissively. "I bet he knows about the prince! He wants the reward for returning him, so he's coming to take back what I've rightfully stolen!"

Roxas looked at him, vague surprise breaking through his sadness. If Xigbar had paid these men to kidnap him, why was there money for a reward?

But curiosity quickly returned to mopping, and Roxas pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned on them heavily, burying his head. He vowed not to care anymore. Whether or not he was killed or returned, it didn't matter. His earlier brush with death had made it clear; he needed to be with Axel again. Living without him this long was just too painful. If Vexen planned to murder him, he would accept that. If not, and he was returned to Xigbar, he would find another way; something quick, and hopefully free of pain. But either way, he didn't want to live anymore. He couldn't _bear _the loneliness; the monotonous, miserable existence...

_I can't live without you, Axel..._

"Doesn't this thing have a gun or a cannon or something? We could blast him out of the water..."

"What do you think this is, a battleship?" Vexen scoffed, pausing only briefly to give Lexaeus sailing directions. Through the slowly lifting fog, the Cliffs of Insanity, the sign that they had officially crossed into the country of Guilder, were becoming clearer. "What does it even matter now? We're almost there! Pack up the supplies already, would you? And fetch that rope!"

Zexion sighed heavily, moving to do as he was told. For a while Roxas blankly watched as the rocky cliffs of land drew closer, seeing their height and majesty for the first time. He'd read about Guilder before; it was a country that Florin was not very close to. In fact, there were many times in Florin's history that the two countries had gone to war. Over silly little things, in Roxas's opinion, but there was a comfortable peace between them now. A bit of a fragile one, certainly, but a peace nonetheless.

Turning the boat so that it paralleled the cliffs, Lexaeus brought them around to the side where there was a slight ledge above the water, big enough to hold maybe two people. Roxas noticed a rope hanging down the side of the cliffs; following it back up with his gaze, it disappeared into the fog and likely over the top of the wall. Despite his decision to accept death openly, he shuddered a little in fear and cold. Were they really going to climb that?

Vexen proved his answer to be a yes when he stepped out onto the ledge, then motioning for Zexion and Lexaeus to follow. The purple-haired man had a pack of supplies on his back, and Lexaeus helped him out onto the ledge carefully before he turned his attention to Roxas. He lifted the boy gingerly until he was once again slung over his shoulder, hearing the yelp and following indignant mumble.

"Sorry, kid," the giant whispered, walking them back over and stepping out onto the ledge. It was then that Roxas really wished his legs were free. Captive or not, he wasn't a package that needed carrying!

Once everyone was together, Lexaeus set him down carefully, still partially supporting him so that he wouldn't fall over. Zexion, using what little space he had, began tying him to the larger man's chest with thick, coarse rope, wrapping it under his arms and through his legs like a harness. His arms were lifted and draped around Lexaeus's neck, pushing them close and forcing Roxas right up close to his face. Vexen then grabbed onto Lexaeus's back near his right shoulder, and Zexion tied him tightly as well.

"Good," the old man said as he finished. He looked behind them to see the other ship approaching quickly. The stranger would reach them in no more than ten minutes, if that.

"Now hurry it up!" he snapped.

The giant nodded firmly, walking to the rope swinging from the cliff and looping a part of it through their make shift harness. Roxas, being unable to grab onto him or even move an inch, squeezed his eyes shut and held himself to Lexaeus's neck tightly. He wasn't particularly afraid of high places, but the idea of loosely hanging from a cliff several hundred, maybe even thousand feet in the air made his stomach flip nervously. Perhaps a fall like this would be quick, but if he landed in the water again...

As he panicked, Lexaeus began climbing the cliff, much quicker and easier than he had expected. The giant moved confidently, easily finding footholds and hoisting the three bodies tethered to him. It was almost as if he had been doing this for some time. Pushing that ridiculous thought away, Roxas reluctantly opened his eyes and forced them up instead of down, casually examining his kind captor's determined expression. He was so focused, so confident, and at one point he looked back at his curious observer, offering a warm, reassuring smile. Despite himself, Roxas couldn't help but give a small smile in return. It was strange to think he had found a friend in a man that had kidnapped him...

Before long, the group had reached the top of the cliff. Zexion was the first to get off, climbing up and pulling Lexaeus up as well. Once they were settled on solid ground, the shorter man cut Vexen free, then moved to Roxas. He cut off the harness, and even the bonds constricting his ankles, before pulling the boy roughly to his feet, causing him to whine slightly. As the blood began to flow to his feet again, Roxas shot Zexion a weak glare; he was too tired to manage much else at this point. Zexion, however, only replied with a weird little smile, throwing Roxas off for a moment. He was sure he'd never seen this man smile before. It didn't look pained or forced; instead, it was slightly teasing...

"What is it? Too rough for you, princess?"

The blond flushed darkly but held his tongue. He looked like he would love to punch this man in the face, and Zexion was not ignorant of his thoughts. In another strange move, the man reached out and ruffled his hair slightly, chuckling even as he growled his most threatening growl. Feeling more embarrassed than ever, Roxas looked away and sighed, letting his frustrations subside. Overreacting would just goad this man on, and besides, he was resolved not to care anymore. He shouldn't be responding at all.

Vexen looked over the edge of the cliff and spluttered angrily, attracting everyone's attention.

"How can he- How did he- Ugh!" he snarled, gripping his hair and pulling slightly. "Inconceivable!"

"You keep using that word..."

The old blond glared back at Zexion, seeing him smile as he irritated his boss. "Let me guess, he's following us up?"

Vexen turned back to the edge and looked down, seeing a figure in all black climbing up the rope the same way Lexaeus had. "What kind of a fool is he?"

Lexaeus stood up and went to his side, observing as the man (presumably it was a man) drew closer. He was several yards from the top of the cliff, but was gaining on them fast. Vexen turned to him and snapped, "Well don't just stand there, you dolt! Get me a knife! A sword! Just something to cut him off with!"

Zexion, still holding Roxas by his upper arm, pulled a small but sharp knife from his pack and waved it casually. His partner accepted it quickly before he knelt beside the rope and began sawing away. Roxas watched, mostly uninterested, as the giant worked away, sawing more and more off until the tiny remains of the cord finally snapped. Vexen immediately looked down, expecting to see the man in black falling to his death, but instead he saw him clinging to the side of the cliff, his body pressed hard against the crumbling rock. The old man's eyes boggled.

"Inconceivable!" he shouted, as his three companions joined him by the edge.

"You used it again..."

His glare snapped back to Zexion, just as Lexaeus said, "Are you sure that means what you think it means?"

"Shut up! Looks like we'll have to get rid of him the hard way!" The old man stood up and grabbed Roxas by his other arm, motioning to Zexion. "Lexaeus and I will keep going. You stay here and make sure he doesn't follow us."

"How?" asked Zexion, though he didn't look particularly interested. Vexen growled.

"If he falls, then great. But if not, kill him. Use that sword!" He pointed to the thin blade strapped to the man's side. "What else is it good for?"

Roxas squirmed a little as Vexen dragged him over to Lexaeus, where he was then rudely shoved into the giant's arms.

"You," Vexen snapped, pointing to Lexaeus like he was a dog, "Carry him. We have to get to the castle as quickly as possible."

The man nodded, immediately scooping the brooding boy into his arms before following the old man down the dirt path, away from the cliff. Zexion watched them disappear before he turned back to the ledge, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Time for some more practice..."


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion walked back over to the edge of the cliff and watched the man he would soon be fighting. The view didn't tell him much, though, and there was the fact that nearly every inch of the man's body was covered in black clothes. He clung to the side of the cliff, neither advancing nor falling for some time. His observer suspected he was planning and weighing his options down there, but after a while had passed, it seemed that the man was stuck, clinging for dear life onto the face of the cliff, which was already built up of unstable, crumbling rock. Zexion finally grew bored of waiting and called down, getting the man's attention.

"I don't mean to intrude on your thoughts," he said, his voice ever dry and lightly sarcastic. "But it seems to me as though you could use some help..."

The masked man's expression was not clear but from the sound of his voice, Zexion could well imagine him raising an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I need that?"

"Well, you _are _dangling over sharp rocks and water and haven't made a move to climb in over fifteen minutes."

There was a short silence before the man in black spoke again. "Well," he replied, a little testily, "I'll never make it up there if you keep distracting me."

The purple-haired man chuckled dryly. Ordinarily, he'd be annoyed by such an accusation. Vexen was frequently fond of throwing around pompous commands and accusations, not caring to listen to any of his defenses. But this man... it wasn't clear yet whether he was intelligent and arrogant. He sounded focused; definitely a stubborn one.

"Sure you don't want this?"

As the man looked up this time, Zexion tossed a rope down from over the edge, its end landing beside him almost perfectly. The stranger stared long and hard at it, weighing his options, before he turned to look back up again. Once again, Zexion imagined him raising an eyebrow skeptically, and anticipated his next words easily.

"Don't worry. It's not a trick," he said quite casually. "Wouldn't be much fun if I just let you drop, and besides, I could use the practice. I'm worried my skills are getting rusty..."

Even from his place high above, Zexion heard the faintest chuckle. "Sure you think I'll be a suitable match for you?"

The purple-haired man blinked. He had been expecting him to reject the help, perhaps even throw back some arrogant words to say he was more than enough. What was that sword tethered around his waist for, if he didn't know how to use it properly?

Zexion shook his head. It must be a bluff. Surely the man was better than he looked. It would be a short, thoroughly depressing fight if the man was in earnest, and while he needed to keep his skills honed and polished, Zexion was not one for fights without a challenge. Why cut down what is weaker than you? The thrill of a fight stacked out of your favor was so much greater; so much sweeter in the end. His father had always said that a fight well chosen, even with its ever-present danger, would be well won...

Coming out of his thoughts slowly, feeling the quickly bittering nostalgia mercifully seeping away, Zexion saw that the man had finally taken the rope while he had been preoccupied. Not waiting for his response, the man in black was now almost to the top of the precipice, and though Vexen would tear into him if he ever found out, Zexion reached out a hand to the stranger, offering to pull him up the rest of the way. The man accepted it with only slight hesitation, a healthy hesitation for any man when receiving anything from a potential rival, and soon he had crawled over the top of the cliff, and lay on the grass, panting slightly from the exertion.

Zexion moved to sit on a nearby large rock, a little away from the stranger but close enough to still keep an eye on him, and hear him above the waves pounding against the rocky coast below.

"I'll give you some time to catch your breath. I just hope you're worth the time and effort..."

The man looked up, eyeing him curiously. For the first time, Zexion got a good, clear look at his eyes. They were deep, deep green. and even beneath the mask, appeared to be narrow and somewhat cat-like. They were light and playful, but also reflected a cautious curiosity.

"Humor me, if you will," the man began, "Is one little battle so important to you that you'd wait up here, even _help _me scale this cliff, just so that I may fight you?"

Zexion smiled, shrugging his shoulders a little as he reclined back on the rock. "Believe it or not, just because I run with some of the worst dregs in all of society does not mean that I am without some moral and honor. I believe there _is _honor among thieves; but for those that think not, I can quickly dispatch them. It would be a pleasure to fight a worthy opponent, and you seem to be no ordinary thief. If delaying my loudmouth employer for a few moments more will give me the pleasure of a little challenge, then this stop will have been well worth my time."

"And what if I prove a challenge to you? What if I were to have no honor?"

The purple-haired man sighed, a small, sad smile becoming his new expression.

"If I can't best you, then I have much yet to learn. If you kill me, then perhaps I was never meant to avenge my father..." When the man did not reply, Zexion turned to look over the horizon.

"Men do many strange things in the name of pride, or honor. Perhaps even now my father is ashamed of the road I have chosen. I steal, and kill who I must, in order to survive; perhaps fate would have had it that I simply died, had I not swallowed the shame and turned onto this dark path. But I cannot go back now, and take back what I have done. I can only move forward now, to meet my destiny."

The stranger nodded, and Zexion turned back to him. "Though it seems at times as though destiny may very well make a mockery of us all. Tell me now, why have you come this far? Why do you seek the prince, even if we were to drag him to the ends of the earth?"

The man looked at him solemnly, his mask and eyes betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"I have unfinished business with the prince," he said calmly. "I seek the answers to few, simple questions that only he can answer."

Zexion blinked curiously. "And what if you find him? What if his answers don't satisfy you?"

A shake of the head was his response. "That is my business, as I assume the nature of your father's death and hopeful avenging is yours."

"What you wish to keep is yours, but my father's death is no great secret." Zexion waved his hand dismissively, though his eyes were cold and hateful for a moment, as he remembered the day that had abruptly ended his childhood.

"He was both a master of fencing and first-rate blacksmith. He taught me everything from when I was a young boy, and rich men would come from all over to him, asking him to forge swords, for that was his best work. One day, there came an odd sort of man. Clearly a noble, but this man had six fingers on his right hand. There was also something wicked about him, something I didn't trust for a moment. He requested a sword of my father, but at one-tenth the promised price. When my father rightfully refused the demand, the man killed him without hesitation. He watched my father bleed and die..." he growled, his hands tightening into fists beside him. "I never forgot that day, and of course he gave me a couple of good scars, to refresh my memory and fan my hate."

The stranger listened patiently, nodding every now and again. In the end, he simply asked, "How were you marked?"

Zexion looked at him for a moment, emotion draining from his face, before he stood and turned around, pulling up his tunic so that it was almost hanging off of his body. There, on his back and arms, were several deep, angry scars; some still red even after so many years. The man in black whistled loudly, admiring the marks quietly, until Zexion replaced his shirt and turned around, clasping loosely at the hilt of his spadroon.

"Well, now I've entertained you and given you some time to rest. What say we begin our little match?"

The stranger rose to his feet and stretched, casting him a small smirk and a short, sideways look.

"Sounds fair. I do appreciate the break." As he stepped into position opposite Zexion, he added, "On the off chance I survive this match, I'll be sure to look for this man you spoke of."

His opponent blinked. "But why? Why would he concern you?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal to me. If, as you say, you are unable to avenge your father, I will gladly dispatch him for you. Perhaps it would be fun, if he is as much of a challenge as you say..."

Zexion did not know whether to laugh or simply feel insulted. This was _his _business, and if he could not finish it himself, then that was that. As intrigued as he was by this man, whose confidence was quiet and more calculating than he'd expected, he did not consider him a friend, and certainly did not want him fighting _his _battles.

"I appreciate the thought, but no," Zexion said, stepping forward as the stranger did and drawing his sword. "I _will _fight him, and vengeance will be mine."

The man's smirk widened as they stepped forward, their swords meeting in a clash of ringing and steel...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yay! Talking and exposition!...TwT

K everybody. Sorry to be cheap with this fight scene here a little bit, but let me tell you something. I don't know crap about fencing. I know people that do it, but hell if I can describe it properly and do it justice besides SWISH SWISH CLANG LUNG! lol. sorry, but if there's anything I learned from my last story, it's that maybe I should stick to what I know. I didn't know french, but tried anyway. Probably not the best idea when japanese is my forte. :P If I try to go into too much depth, I'll get comments back about how that's not how fencing is and all that...if people that actually go out anf have lives are even that committed. TwT There WILL be fights in this story! Mark my words! Probably quick, easy ones, but hey! Axel and Zexion are both supposed to have studied fencing, and no way am I gonna be able to talk about good techniques and master stuff!

Here, here's your homework. Go to youtube and watch the fight between Inigo and "the man in black" if dunno who he is yet. Or, if you know this story already, sit down and picture it in your head. Use your imagination... I know, in this day and age it's a stretch, but yeah...

Sorry...I know I'm cheap, but I don't have the time or energy for that research at the moment. I'm just being honest and pleasing the fencers out there who know what they're talking about. I sure as hell don't :)


	7. Chapter 7

The ride from the Cliffs of Insanity was hurried, jarring, and completely unpleasant. Even without the title of prince, Roxas couldn't imagine anyone being able to stand by and put up with this indignity. Though, admittedly, he would never be able to keep up with the pace Vexen had set. The man was running like the fiery hounds of hell were at his heels, and Lexaeus was even faster, talking big, almost leaping strides. He was surprised that the older blond was even remotely matching that pace. They had already gone quite a ways...

Choosing to think of more productive things, Roxas cast his gaze about, looking over his surroundings with a deceptively casual eye. In reality, he was searching for any place he could make his escape. All he needed was for Lexaeus to let him down and-

"Stop!"

Roxas jolted forward, blinking wide eyes over at Vexen owlishly. The old blond had stopped just a little behind them, and was cupping his hands around his face, scanning the area for something. After a moment or so, Roxas swore he could see a bit of movement in the distance, though it was blurred and tiny. But the old man seemed to have found what he was looking for, and it didn't please him. Gripping his hair and cursing loudly, he turned his attention back to his two companions, growling as both of them now had confused expressions to match.

"That fool lost! I can't believe it!" snarled the man. "How can a mere nameless ruffian take down a trained fencer?"

Lexaeus looked deeply worried by this news. Feeling the man shaking around him, Roxas found himself sympathizing, even though he had never really liked the man's partner. It hurt to lose someone you cared about.

"Is he...dead? How?"

"I don't know, you imbecile! How am I supposed to tell that from here, you colossal waste of space?" replied Vexen, who was clearly gritting his teeth. Roxas vaguely wondered why he was so afraid. They hadn't even tried talking to this stranger; they had no idea what he wanted.

Finally, the group seemed to come to a silent conclusion, though their captive was still at a loss for the whole situation. Lexaeus nodded firmly, jaw clenched slightly, as he heaved the unsuspecting boy down and set him firmly, yet somehow still gently, on the ground. Roxas swayed a tad uneasily, his initial surprise beginning to subside in favor of nausea. His stomach felt as though it was lurching around, unsettled by the unpleasant ride, but it passed relatively quickly. By the time the boy had control of himself again, Vexen was gripping his left arm tightly, speaking to his underling in a hurried, angry voice.

"Yes, fine! Just go! Do whatever you want with him, but don't leave him alive to follow us!" With that, the man turned away, pulling Roxas along behind. The boy turned his head to see the giant give him one small, sad smile before he left to deal with the mysterious stranger.

Glancing back at the man dragging him along, Roxas felt this might be the chance he was waiting for. Vexen was old and hunched; surely he wouldn't be that strong?

The boy planted his feet firmly and pulled backwards, fighting Vexen with all the fight he had left in him. The older blond turned and looked back at him, seeming somewhat surprised at his resistance. But the surprise was small and short-lived; it gave way to anger quickly, and his face revealed his patience waning. There would be no straggling on his watch.

"Move, brat!" Roxas shook his head and stamped his foot slightly.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh yes you will!" Vexen stopped his tugging entirely and instead backtracked, walking straight up to the boy and grabbing him by the throat. Roxas choked a bit as he was pushed up against a large rock, struggling to keep glaring even as the man's menacing blue eyes bore into his, willing him into submission.

"I've had more than I can stand with you, _Highness_. You can come quietly, or I can drag you like this-" he snarled, tightening the crushing grip he'd kept on Roxas's throat, "to the castle. Whatever keeps you quiet and moving, it doesn't matter to me. But this will be a lot more pleasant if you behave."

"I'm not going!" the boy choked out, pulling weakly at the hand. "I don't care what you want! I don't care what Xigbar wants! Just let me go and die in peace!"

Again, Vexen seemed taken aback. But soon, a cruel, knowing smirk spread over his face, and he leaned closer to Roxas, his eyes gleaming slightly.

"Oh, you _want _to die? Is that it?"

The young blond lowered his head and looked away, no longer trembling or even minding the hand held firmly over his windpipe.

"I have nothing else worth living for..." he whispered softly.

Vexen just laughed harshly, drawing back Roxas's attention. He glared as the man scoffed, his other hand reaching into his pocket.

"Poor, poor princess... What a sheltered life you've lived. Have you ever even _seen_ death? Have you ever felt so close to it that your life flashed before your eyes?"

The man drew out a long, pointed dagger, and began weaving it back and forth in the air, mere inches from Roxas's face.

"Let me tell you a little something about death," Vexen sneered, finally pushing the point of the knife right up against Roxas's chest, right over where his heart would be. "It can be quick, painless; hell, some lucky bastards get to just fade away in their sleep! But others..." He began applying pressure slowly, but surely, the force increasing with time. The dagger point soon tore through the fabric of his shirt and pressed against the boy's bare skin, causing him to wince faintly. Vexen pulled back slightly then, keeping the knife frozen where it was.

"Others go slowly, painfully. Some men suffocate; a slow, miserable way to go, if you ask me. Some are hacked to bits, but left alive to really _feel _the pain of their crimes. They get to sit and _wallow _in death before it finally comes to claim them." The hand on the dagger pushed forward again, and Roxas cried out as he felt the blade pierce into his flesh, making a shallow, yet still painful mark. "How would you like it to claim you? Slowly...like this?"

Instantly, blood flowed out through the wound. It wasn't a lot, considering, but Roxas watched it out of the corner of his eye, shuddering as the hot liquid ran down his skin. There was something about it being his _own _blood that terrified him. And he knew that whatever Vexen was planning, he wasn't playing around...

Vexen leaned in close again, practically spitting with venom and disgust.

"You can wish for death all you want, little boy. But know this: I have a job to do, and you're not going to stop me from doing it, death wish or no." He jerked the knife back, causing Roxas to bite his lip to stifle a whimper. The man's large, cold, wrinkled hand grabbed his cheek and turned his head to face him, and for the first time, Roxas felt real power behind the threat. Despite all that he wanted, he had to admit he was afraid of pain. Vexen's eyes promised him great pain.

"One way or another, I'll grant your wish. But fight me, and I swear you'll regret it..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lexaeus made his way back towards the cliffs, guilt and sadness weighing in his heart. He knew he shouldn't have left Zexion to fight this battle alone. In his pity for their captive, he had left his partner temporarily. He knew how much the man loved a challenge, and thought he could handle it just fine. Lexaeus hadn't thought there was anyone in the world who could best Zexion, even though he didn't know the first thing about refined fencing. But now look where this had gotten him!

_I should have stayed...If there were two of us, then..._

He shut his eyes, half in mourning, half in listening. Stopping quickly, the giant heard the sound of approaching footsteps against the rocky terrain, and knew immediately who it was. He then ducked behind a rather large rock and peered around the side, waiting for the man to come around.

It was not long before the man appeared. The stranger was rather tall and thinly-built, all dressed in black, even to the point of covering his hair. A thin sword was belted loosely at his waist, and he seemed to be moving slowly. Not in a way that suggested he was injured; his movements were cautious, urgent but wary of the surroundings. His vibrant green eyes glanced to either side as he ran, watching for the trap he knew was about to be set against him.

Lexaeus sighed quietly. He couldn't fool this man; surprise him, perhaps, but he was no where near as smart as Vexen, or even as cunning as his friend Zexion. All he had was his size and muscle; a force not to be taken lightly, to be sure, but it was times like now that he wished he had the brains to use them well. Sure enough, the stranger heard him shifting behind the rock, and just as he began to draw his sword, Lexaeus grabbed a large rock and chucked it at him. The stone hit the wall right beside the man's head, and his attention jerked quickly as the giant revealed himself.

"You're pretty quick," Lexaeus said simply, tossing a rock absently in his hand as though it were a ball. "But I bet even you couldn't dodge these forever."

"True," came the reply, though the man in black immediately seemed to relax. His rigid posture dissolved slightly, and he took a few small, slow steps to the right. "And I don't doubt you have quite an extensive arsenal here with which to hit me. But perhaps we could work out a different arrangement if we must fight?"

The giant cocked his head to the side, his eyes still wary. "What do you have in mind?"

The stranger raised his hands and began walking toward his adversary slowly. "All I mean to suggest is that we fight this out in even turns. Your brawn against mine."

Lexaeus considered this a moment.

"That doesn't seem very fair. After all, I'm much larger than you and much stronger..."

"True again," the man replied, "But think of this, my friend. I'm armed with only this thin, little sword." He grabbed the hilt and waved the blade slightly. "You're armed with bone-crushing rock and muscle. The fight may never be truly even, but at least this way I stand some chance of defeating you fairly."

The giant watched as he tossed his sword to the side. Seeing nothing suspicious hidden on him, Lexaeus set down the rock and approached the stranger slowly. They now stood across from each other, with Lexaeus looming over his adversary and staring down at him solemnly.

"I accept your terms. I'm not opposed to an even fight with no weapons. But I would not call you my friend..."

To his faint surprise, the stranger chuckled dryly.

"I suppose not. We are trying to kill each other. Though I did not kill the last man Vexen sent after me..."

Lexaeus's eyes widened. "Zexion is alive?"

"Yes. I do not believe in wasting lives, though sometimes that is what I must do. Zexion proved to be a good opponent, though he was taking too much time. He described his quest to me; a very touching and noble one, I might add. I couldn't kill such a man, so I simply bested him and knocked him out. He should come to very soon..."

Lexaeus sighed heavily with relief, his hatred for this man dissolving quickly. His partner was still alive! Regardless of his motives, this stranger was obviously a man of morals and chivalry. Seeing that now, the giant was almost sad that he had to kill him...

The man in black chuckled again, drawing his attention back as a hand touched his shoulder. "No fear, my friend...Or I suppose-"

"No, no! I apologize! You _do _seem to be the kind of man I could call my friend," Lexaeus said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel bad that I can't just let you leave...But tell me. Why are you pursuing us in the first place?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly as the man removed his hand and stepped back.

"You'll forgive me, but this is personal business to me. Perhaps another time, but for now I would very much like to fight this battle and be on my way."

The giant nodded, smiling a little. All he really needed to understand was that this man was challenging him; standing in his way. And Vexen wanted him gone.

"Sure it will be that easy?"

The stranger smirked, slipping easily out of the way of the giant's grip. Lexaeus lurched forward, trying to grab him in a crushing hold, but the man was quick and cunning. In no time, he was behind Lexaeus, grabbing the man around the neck and jumping onto his back. Wrapping his arms around firmly, the stranger then began applying pressure, obviously trying to suffocate him.

"Hey! Get off!" the giant yelled, thrashing and ramming his back into the walls or rock surrounding them. The man behind him grunted in pain, but still held firm. "That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war," the man replied, groaning as he hit another wall harshly. "Besides, I'm still not using a weapon..."

"Yes, but..." Lexaeus wheezed, "But isn't fighting behind my back a little...a little underhanded?"

The stranger applied more pressure.

"I'll admit, I'm interested in fighting you earnestly someday. But for right now, I have a schedule to keep, and this fight will only delay me further."

Lexaeus struggled for several minutes more, but soon his thrashing began to die down. His face was a little blue from the strangulation, but the man in black did not simply let him die. No, when the giant slumped forward, unconscious, the man quickly let go. He got to his feet, taking only a second to catch his breath, before checking Lexaeus for signs of life. His pulse was a bit slow, but steady, and as the man stood again, he nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I had to cut this short. You truly are a force to be reckoned with..." he said simply, staring down at the hulking man sprawled before him. "Perhaps we can fight again some day...Or be friends. I wouldn't mind either. But for now..." He turned his head to plains ahead, looking over the long stretch of grass. Beyond that was the forest, and a little to the southwest was the infamous bog known as the Fire Swamp.

He was so close now. Only Vexen stood in his way...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prince Xigbar looked over the scene with narrowed eyes, letting them sweep over the ground as he took in the shallow footprints. There were many markings in the hard soil that led him to believe Vexen had passed through there...and yet something wasn't right. An unexpected fight had occurred here...

Saix watched the prince as he listened to the guards quietly. Most of the men were mounted on horses for the chase, but the blue-haired servant had gotten down to assist his master in anything that he needed. He should have known Xigbar would want to do this alone. The man was a deadly shot and an excellent tracker. Saix smiled to himself, scoffing lightly at the foolish old king. His son's ambitions weren't simply set to ruling sad little farmland on the other shore.

Xigbar enjoyed the thrill of the hunt so much more, and the mere sight of spilled blood set his eyes gleaming with pleasure, burning with the hunger for more. He was like a man possessed in such endeavors; cold and calculating now, as he tracked his prey. His eyes gleamed only slightly, dulled so as not to arouse suspicion from the guards, but it was definitely still there.

The prince did seem a little nervous, now, the more his servant watched him. Obviously he was seeing something the others could not, and it was a bit distressing. He had planned this whole fiasco so meticulously, right down to his fiance's kidnapping, and it had worked so far. Word was spread that the boy was taken by enemies of Florin, massing in the kingdom of Guilder. The people were outraged, so fearful for their beloved new prince, and had immediately called for justice. Xigbar had only a tiny portion left to see through, but now...

The prince returned to the horses and spoke loudly, his eyes reflecting fake worry.

"The kidnappers definitely passed this way. If we follow their tracks in the soil, we should find them before they make it to the castle. It seems they were here less than an hour ago..."

Xigbar mounted up and motioned his men forward, riding out a little ways ahead and motioning for Saix to do the same. Once they were both out of earshot, the servant whispered, "What have you seen?"

His reply was soft, but irritated. "There seems to be a stranger following the group. From what I could tell of the footprints, there was a fight between this follower and one of the men. I cannot tell who won and who ran off alone, but I have a sneaking suspicion that this is no ordinary thief following them. I believe he was the winner..."

Saix looked ahead flatly, shaking his head. After a moment or two, he asked, "Do you think this will change the plan?"

"Not terribly so," the prince replied. "I suppose it makes no great difference. Either way, I'll track them down. Vexen is an old fool; if he isn't done the deed before I find him, then I'll simply kill him and take Roxas back to Florin. I can improvise from there."

"But Guilder-"

"No," Xigbar said firmly, raising a hand to silence him. "Don't fret about that. There is more than one way to start a war, my friend." His lips spread into a cruel smirk, spelling doom for the all the people of Guilder. To him, war was simply another kind of hunt, with plenty of game to spare. The land was fertile and prosperous, but it was the thrill of the hunt that called him to bring war down upon them. To hell with his father and his love of peace!

Saix nodded. "And what if the stranger intercepts the prince, my lord?"

Xigbar smirked wider.

"We'll bide our time and watch. See what he plans to do. Patience, Saix," he said, placing a hand condescendingly on the man's shoulder. "Our chase has only just begun."


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas shifted slightly with discomfort as he sat on the hacked tree stump, knowing full well that Vexen was watching his every move and would not hesitate to threaten him again. Finally deciding they couldn't outrun the stranger, the old man had mercifully come to a stop right near the edge of forest, muttering that he would deal with the matter himself. Before Roxas even had a moment to catch his breath, he was ordered to sit on the stump and not move an inch, or Vexen would cut him again. He was then blindfolded, though he didn't really see the point to it. He had already seen the way they had come, and there was almost no chance to escape now. And what was it about this stranger that concerned him so?

Shaking his head idly, Roxas resigned to close his eyes, seeing as he could see nothing anyways. He focused on the sounds around him; the soft, delicate hum of the insects, his own even breathing, as he calmly awaited his fate. There was no way to tell how much time was passing, so instead he retreated into his thoughts, choosing to think of those times he had spent with Axel. They were such happy memories, and yet the sadness attached to them still made his heart ache. It was already clear he would never move on, but it pained him that he couldn't even _think_ of Axel without stirring up his misery, his longing for the man he had so reluctantly come to love. It seemed unfair to his memory to think of him sadly, as Axel always looked most handsome when he smiled, and he smiled the widest when Roxas was smiling with him.

With some reluctance from the corners of his lips, Roxas slowly eased his face into a smile. He did his best to force the pain away and simply smile calmly; to give one that would hopefully make Axel smile as well. In his mind's eye, he pictured green eyes sparkling with love and delight, and warm arms folding around him, just as they had so many times. He let out a soft sigh, feeling a bit better then, only to jump as Vexen made his presence known.

"What are you smiling about, brat?"

Following the direction of the voice, the young blond frowned and purposely looked away, refusing to answer. He called back to that mental image, praying that Vexen hadn't driven away, but before either of them spoke again, there came the soft sounds of footsteps on the grass, barely audible over the rustling of grass in the cool breeze. The next moment, Roxas felt a harsh grip on his shoulder, holding him still as he spoke.

"So you're here..." said Vexen calmly, though, in truth, he was far from feeling calm. This man before him had managed to best not only his fencer, but his giant as well. He was skilled, that was for sure, but did he know how to apply it well? The old man smirked slightly at the thought.

_Skill is nothing without brains...That's why I always win..._

The man in black gave a small, mock bow, his face brimming with confidence. Or was it arrogance?

"I apologize for my lateness. I must admit, those henchmen of yours are quite the fighters. It was not easy making it this far..." He stepped a little closer, stopping short as Vexen pulled out a small dagger and put it right up to Roxas's neck.

"Not so fast," the old man said slyly. "I applaud you for reaching this point, but I'm sorry to say you won't be going any further."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" Vexen growled, pressing the knife closer. "I don't know who sent you or what your angle is, but if it's the prince you're after, then you can forget it! He's mine! I have very specific orders, so if you'll kindly turn back..."

Roxas, meanwhile, felt the cold metal pressing against his throat and froze completely. Fear was bubbling up inside him again, wondering if he was really going to be killed this time. Or what if this stranger won somehow? What would become of him then? All he could really do now was listen to them talk...

_Why does that voice seem so familiar?_

"I'm afraid I can't do that," came that smooth, confident voice. "And if we cannot reach some sort of agreement, then perhaps we should settle it with a duel..."

"Ohhhh no! I'm no fool! I can see you would beat me in an instant!" Vexen seemed to stop and think for a moment, considering his options. When he looked up again, he was smirking, eyeing the stranger as if he were an insect that needed a good, simple squashing.

"But perhaps we can have a duel of sorts...A duel of wits, if you follow me..."

The stranger nodded. "I can accept that. How would you suggest we go about this?"

"Simple," the old man replied, "A challenge. I will let you choose the means, but the conditions will stand the same. If by some miracle you win, then the boy is yours."

"Alright. I have a good challenge right here..." The man in black pulled out a small vial of powder from his belt and passed it over to Vexen. When Vexen only raised an eyebrow skeptically, he held out the vial to him. "Inhale this, but do not spill or touch it."

Vexen did so, and promptly scoffed at him. "I smell nothing."

"What you do not smell is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is one of the most deadly poisons known to man..."

The old blond nodded, seeing where this was going right away. He pulled two goblets from his pack and set them on the ground between them, moving next to draw out a bottle of wine.

"So this will be a guessing game, I take it?"

The stranger smiled. "Right on the mark. If you can successfully reason out which cup the poison is in, and take the other one, then you'll win. Whoever drinks the iocane will be the loser, and the other man will be left alive to do as he wills."

"Alright," Vexen said, motioning him on as he turned away. Time was still of the essence, but he wasn't too concerned. He suspected this little game of theirs would be over soon enough. The man looked cunning, but not necessarily sharp.

_Perfect..._

He waited, out of courtesy, to let the stranger decide which cup to put the poison in, and turned when his shoulder was tapped. Then, resting his head on one hand, the other firmly gripping Roxas's shoulder, he began staring at the cups, looking for the slightest detail that might give the answer away.

He found nothing.

_Okay...so not much hope of simply deducing from residue... _

He turned his attention back to the man across from him, seeing him sitting casually. He didn't seem at all worried about the outcome.

"If you're hoping I'll give something away in a look or gesture, we'll be here for a very long time..."

The old blond growled indignantly. He was not a child! He could tell this wasn't going to be a simple giveaway. But before he could let his anger take hold, Vexen sighed loudly and shut his eyes. He mustn't let himself get carried away in frustration. That was how stupid, tiny mistakes were made, and in this case one small mistake, one single bad judgement, could end up costing him his life.

_Perhaps I can talk it out of him..._

"Do you fear death, stranger?" he asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. His opponent shrugged.

"Every man does, but in his own way...Every man copes with the concept of death differently..."

Vexen scowled. That was no help. But then, perhaps, if he was so confident, he could have put the iocane in his own goblet. Perhaps he trusted his strength to protect him.

"You haven't answered my question..."

The man chuckled a little. "Well, if you must know, then yes, I do fear death. But it's not for the reason you might think. I have something precious, something I want to protect, and i can't very well do that if I'm dead, can I?"

Vexen nodded absently. So perhaps he put the poison as far from himself as possible. Either way, Vexen couldn't trust anything about this man or his game. It was more of a game of luck, not wit, which irritated him. The fifty-fifty odds were not ones he favored in the least...

Roxas, while this was all going on, shifted a little awkwardly, occasionally glancing into the darkness in the direction of the stranger's voice. He could tell Vexen was getting angry; the grip on his shoulder was almost painful now. But he didn't dare move or make a sound. He suspected Vexen would punish him for any distractions.

But despite everything, he found himself becoming more and more curious about this man. What did this stranger want so badly that he was willing to put his life on the line? What could _he _possibly have that the man wanted?

Vexen growled a little, his fingers raking like claws down the side of his cheek. This was highly aggravating. Not to mention all the precious time he was wasting here with this imbecile. Xigbar and his men were surely on his trail and could be there any minute for all he knew. He was almost ready to just pick one goblet at random and have it done with!

Eyes suddenly widening, he pointed over behind the man's shoulder. "What in the world is that?"

"What?" The stranger whipped around, searching the landscape briefly, which gave Vexen enough time to switch the two goblets' places. He smirked a little as the man turned back around. "I don't see anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied, feigning surprise and apology. "I could have sworn I saw..." He then waved it off. "Never mind. I think I will drink from my cup after all..."

"Are you sure?" asked the stranger, dark, thin eyebrow raising slightly. "You cannot take it back after you've chosen..."

"Yes, yes!" growled Vexen, sick of being patronized. "I will drink from mine, and you from yours. Alright?"

The man nodded, and, chuckling a little to himself, he took a sip of the wine. He watched the stranger take a sip of his at the same time, and once they both set the drinks down, there was silence. Vexen waited for a moment, looking down at himself, then to the stranger, looking for something. Something strange that would tell him who won...

"How long til we know?"

"It takes a couple of minutes, but rest assured. It attacks the system quickly; whoever took the poison will die instantly."

The old man nodded, smirking a little. He was confident in his choice. It must be that the man didn't fear death, with his bold, arrogant manner and actions. Of course the poison had been in his goblet all along!

"What's so funny?" The man asked casually, clearly not seeing that his demise was immanent.

"You are, you fool! I switched the goblets when your back was turned!" Vexen began to laugh loudly all of the sudden, almost hysterically. "You could never beat me! You had no hope from the beginning! I haven't studied away long years at the-"

And then he fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The stranger looked down at his corpse indifferently for a moment, shaking his head slightly, before he moved to stand in front of the prince. He roughly pulled the blindfold away, catching deep blue eyes as they squinted in the light. Roxas blinked for a moment, readjusting his vision, before he looked up at the man in front of him. The man in black moved behind him then, and began untying the rope around his wrists, seemingly unaffected by the curious stares.

"Who are you?" Roxas forced himself to speak boldly, as he twisted around to look at the man. He finally met two brilliant green eyes, which both shocked and awed him. They were beautiful...just like...

"I'm no one to be trifled with," the man said curtly, "That is all you need to know for now..."

The blond nodded, gathering himself enough to gaze away. He looked down blankly, his eyes falling on Vexen's still form.

"What would you have done if your cup was poisoned?"

"They were both poisoned." The stranger finished untying his hands and stepped back in front of Roxas before he grabbed them tightly, pulling the boy to his feet. "I spent several years building up an immunity to iocane powder."

Roxas looked up quickly, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I gave my body small doses of the stuff. I poured a half of the vial into each of our cups, but one-sixteenth of the poison is only enough to paralyze you for several hours. With time and exposure, the body adapts, and is willing to accept more."

"I-I see..." How strange. The boy couldn't help but wonder; did the man know what he would use this immunity for, all those years ago?

"Now, no more questions," said the stranger, pulling Roxas out of his thoughts. "You will follow me willingly. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't."

Roxas nodded shakily, remembering Vexen's threat clearly. If this man was anything like him...

He felt a harsh tug on his wrist, and immediately began to run. Hopefully he could keep up with the pace this time...wherever he was going now...

Meanwhile, not far behind them, Xigbar and his men were following the trail, searching the scene of the giant encounter. The prince motioned his men onward, then finding the place where Vexen lay dead.

Things might not have been going all according to plan, but Xigbar eagerly looked forward to the outcome. The hunt was turning out to be much more interesting than he could have ever imagined...


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of taking the path through the forest, or even returning to the coast, the two young men pressed further south, paralleling the forest completely. They ran through the open grassland hurriedly, covering the ground much faster than Vexen had, though an hour had barely passed before Roxas felt his legs beginning to weaken. Too much more of this, and they would certainly give out entirely. When they finally came to a stop, the blond threw himself down on the grass, refusing to move any further. His chest heaved with exertion and stress, making him feel light-headed and dizzy. The stranger, on the other hand, did not seem tired at all, and shot him a look that was anything but sympathetic.

"Rest yourself, Highness_,"_ he commanded, settling himself down with much more grace than his companion had. "We break for five minutes, but then we must press on." He then laid back with his hands behind his head and crossed one knee over the other, looking up at the clouds. Roxas groaned loudly, hoping to god the man wasn't serious.

"Five minutes! But we've...been running for...s-so long!"

"Sorry, princess. I have a schedule to keep, and like it or not, you're coming with me, so you have to keep up." The stranger's tone was less cold and threatening and seemed to be more playful now, though Roxas was not amused. Why the hell was_ everyone_ calling him princess?

"If you could...just give me a little more time to rest...I-"

"No can do. I suggest you make the most of what I give you now." And with that, the conversation was ended. The stranger, still confident that, even left unbound, his captive wouldn't run off, shut his eyes and held up a hand, silencing the further protests from the prince. Roxas spluttered indignantly for a moment before he huffed and rolled over, facing away from the man entirely. He wondered to himself whether it would be painful to drop dead from exhaustion, because that was certainly a likely occurrence now...

He must have dozed off for a minute then, because he was awoken by the man roughly shaking him by the shoulder.

"Get up. You can sleep when we're out of the open, Highness..."

The boy blinked. Every time this thief said "highness," it sounded so bitter. It was similar to how Vexen spoken, condescending and spiteful, and yet Roxas felt he heard some deeper frustration in this tone. Vexen hadn't known him before the kidnapping, but the bitterness resonating from this man seemed more personal. It was almost as though they had met before, and perhaps had incurred some personal grudge against him...But the boy had no idea how...

Getting to his feet slowly, the blond jerked out of the stranger's grip and took a step back instinctively. The man in front of him rolled his bright green eyes, but made no move to follow him.

"Oh come now...You really think you can run from me? You can't fool me, princess; I can see you barely have the strength to stand..."

Roxas took another shaky step back and scowled.

"What is it you're after?" he asked, a little more bravely than he felt. "What do you hope to gain with this? If you're looking for gold or jewels, I'm sure Xigbar would promise you anything. Help me return home, and I'm sure he would double the offer..."

"I'm sure he would," the man replied bitterly, his tone slipping into sarcasm. "Oh, what he would do to have you safely returned. Your beloved fiance, who can buy anything, and give you anything your fleeting little heart desires..." He scoffed.

"I never said I loved him...Even so, I don't see how it is any of your business! He _will_ come for me!" When the stranger chuckled dryly, Roxas crossed his arms defiantly. "I warn you, if you do not accept the offer, you have no chance. The soldiers will not spare you..."

"Oh? You don't seem so confident, Highness_._" Roxas growled, though he didn't know whether the man was referring to his threat or simply that Xigbar would find them. He knew that if anyone _could_ find him, it was Xigbar, but the prince's motives in Vexen's 'plan' were still unknown. Roxas could not surely say that a rescue party would come. Perhaps he was simply trying to deny the inevitable; that he was left to his fate, alone, in a strange land with a cold-blooded killer.

"Tell me something," said the man, bringing Roxas out of his train of thought. His voice was still bitter, but slightly softer now, and less personal. He almost sounded curious. "If you don't love the man, why are you marrying him?"

The blond looked down and away from him, slightly ashamed.

"It's a complicated story..." he said somberly, rubbing his arm a little. The stranger, who seemed to not have heard him, merely shook his head a little in disgust before he spoke again.

"I seem to remember meeting a young man in my many travels; a young, foolish boy who believed in love. When our ships crossed at sea, I saw such desperation, such trust. I almost wouldn't have believed it possible..." He chuckled as Roxas's head quickly turned up, eyes wide and full of surprise.

"I believe the lad's name was Axel..." Green eyes watched him purposefully, though his expression remained nonchalant. "Is that familiar to you?"

The blond gaped at him, any reply he could have dared died on his lips. Slowly, the boy sank down to his knees for a moment, staring blankly forward.

_That means that this man is..._

"Y-Yes..." he finally managed. "And you're-"

"The dread Pirate Roberts," the man in black said proudly, making a short, playfully sweeping bow. "At your service..."

"You...you..." Roxas's eyes were slowly overcome by hate and rage, though he didn't move from his spot on the ground. His voice was new and firm, no longer quivering or soft, as he pointed an accusing finger at his captor. "You killed him, didn't you? You were the one who murdered Axel?"

"That would be me." The man in black flashed a grin back at him, indifferent to the boy's anger. To him, this was a game he could play out until the end, if his patience and curiosity allowed. The reason could wait a little longer. For now, the man simply wanted to see Roxas sit and squirm, to know the truth of the boy's feelings..

"I should have known! Your cruelty speaks for itself!" When the stranger stepped toward him again, the boy wasted no time scrambling to his feet and backing away some more. When the man reached for him, Roxas's voice broke. "Stop!"

"It is not my intention to harm you, Highness," the man said simply. "Whether or not I do is entirely up to you."

"You mock me! You've already done more than enough to cause me pain!" the boy snapped back, as he stopped backing away. A part of him shook with such rage, and urged him to be defiant; but a second part whispered that this was the escape he was looking for.

Roxas dropped his shoulders and looked at the ground sadly now. Why was he running away?

"You might as well finish the deed."

"You wish to die?" A dark eyebrow quirked at him before the man broke into harsh laughter. Roxas braced himself for the man to grab him, eyeing him carefully, but the move never came. Once he was finished mocking the boy, he asked, in a sweetly sarcastic voice, "Oh, but Highness! So cruel! What about your beloved Xigbar?"

"I don't care! My heart died the day you murdered Axel, you bastard!" Roxas's hands formed into tight fists at his sides as he yelled. He knew this was probably only amusing the man more, but he was tired of being treated like a child, and he certainly wasn't going to let this man spit on those memories that he cherished so dearly! Oh, how he wished he had a sword! Something to try for this man's throat, to avenge his love...

Not that he would ever stand a chance. The sword would be of better use for ending his miserable, lonely existence...

Suddenly, the man in black looked back the way they had come, and scanned the grassland. Roxas paused for a moment in his rant, listening, even trying to see what the pirate saw. His narrowed green eyes were like those of a hawk, and they swept over the green and all the way to the far horizon, looking as though they might see to the end of the world itself. The dread Pirate Roberts' plunders were near-legendary; perhaps he really could see beyond the hills and trees...

Then, just as suddenly, those green eyes widened in surprise. As his attention turned back to Roxas, he stepped closer to the boy and extended an open hand to him. The blond knew that this was the signal to move again, but he didn't step closer. He even sidestepped when the man became impatient and attempted to grab him right there.

"We're moving, Highness. _Now._"

"What's got you so flustered?" the boy teased back, stepping back even further. Sensing the man's irritation and urgency growing, Roxas reveled in the chance to pay him back for uprooting those painful memories. "It's Xigbar, isn't it?"

The man said nothing, and that was all the answer he needed. Roxas smirked. "I guess I was right. He _is _coming to save me, and by my life, I swear I'll see you hanged."

Surprisingly, the pirate then smirked in turn. Roxas was taken aback by the expression, and he took another step back just as the man advanced a little closer.

"Who really loses in the end, Highness? Will you really resign yourself to a life without love?"

The boy paused at that, unable to respond.

"I may die, and you'll be retrieved, but what then? With guards attending you so closely after this fiasco, how will you ever hope to find freedom?"

Roxas felt a tear come to his eye, and hastened to wipe it away. This was no time to be crying, but it did call for an important decision. Whether to resign himself to misery or entrust himself to a murderer, hoping that, if nothing else, his end would be quick. Pressing a hand over his eye lightly, he closed his lids and gave a sad sigh.

"Help me escape then. You're a murderer, so go ahead and kill me..."

The pirate shook his head then, before he clicked his tongue and waved a single finger in Roxas's face. The boy blinked. How had he gotten so close so quickly?

"I'm afraid I still need you a while longer. If you still wish to die after I'm through, then I shall grant your wish. But come with me for now, and live. Perhaps you will see that death is not the answer..."

"Why can't you just do it now?! Coward!" Roxas pushed the man away roughly, glaring. "You act so high and mighty, but you don't have anything! I may suffer either way, but I can truly say that I've known love, more than a killer like you could ever dream!"

The man tensed, his expression quickly melting into anger. His hand moved quickly, aiming to strike, and Roxas flinched, preparing to embrace the punishment for his cheekiness. It would be well worth it.

But the blow never fell. The pirate's hand merely rested inches away from his face, idly raised in the air. The pirate's green eyes narrowed at him, filled with quiet, angry threats. Lowering the hand slightly, the man grabbed Roxas by the arm and pointed a finger directly in his face.

"That was a warning, Highness. Lying and disloyalty are punishable crimes where I come from. So the next time my hand flies off on its own, I won't stop it. Is that clear?"

The boy nodded slowly, his eyes betraying the tiniest speck of fear. Satisfied, the pirate turned and began their flight anew, dragging the nervous, bewildered prince behind him. There was still so much land to cover, and so little time. The boy was much too distracting, and far more trouble than he was worth...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the sun began to move lower in the sky, the pirate and his captive reached a grass ravine near the entrance to the Fire Swamp. The incline into the ravine was steep on both sides, and was overgrown with weeds and flowers of all kinds. It made an interesting contrast to the swamp just a short distance ahead, where everything was dark and tinted in some hue of maroon or brown. The pirate looked down into the ravine with a satisfied smile, ignoring Roxas's entirely as he gasped for breath.

"Your fiance is too late, I'm afraid," the man said, almost gleefully. "We may rest for a moment, but soon we will be safe in the Fire Swamp, and can rest there to our hearts' content..."

Roxas hunched forward on his knees for support, feeling deeply winded. His legs ached badly now, and he felt like a horrible, sweaty mess. He was amazed to see the pirate looking so content, when he was running faster than Roxas and carrying a few things in a pack he had taken from Vexen. The man had barely broken a sweat, though he was breathing a bit harder boy almost collapsed right there.

Glancing at the man again, the blond wondered what he really looked like under all those clothes. They were black and tight, so he assumed they would be unbearably hot, even with the nice cool breeze blowing over the fields that day. All he could see were the man's eyes and face. There were two dark tattoos under his eyes, both of them shaped like teardrops that were flowing up his cheeks instead of down. The little of that face he could see was long and angular; sculpted and very handsome...

_'No!' _Roxas shook his head, clearing the absurd thought away. '_I refuse to compliment that monster!'_

As he looked down and away, returning his thoughts to their proper train of thought, he failed to notice the pirate watching him casually. The man even smiled slightly at his obvious mental struggling, as if he could read the thoughts like an open book and already knew they were foolish.

When Roxas finally _did _notice the attention, however, it made him vastly uncomfortable. He glared at the pirate again, cursing as he felt the slightest bit of warmth pooling in his cheeks.

"W-What are you laughing at?" he growled, seeing Roberts chuckle openly now. The pirate took a moment to compose himself, much to Roxas's mortification.

"I was just remembering that Axel boy. He always loved to tell me stories about you..." The blond looked up, startled. "Yes...I did not just kill him immediately. The boy had his uses..."

Seeing distress on the young blond's face, Roberts paused. In the first real show of concern he had displayed all day, the man asked, almost gently, "Does it bother you to hear?"

Roxas shook his head and tried to be indifferent. The truth was that it _did _bother him, but at the same time it also gave him something more. More than just the news that Axel died; perhaps of how he died valiantly protecting the ship, or how he might have spent his final hours. It was morbid, or course, and yet it was something about Axel, something that Roxas couldn't deny or be denied, because he loved him.

He managed to calmly say, "Nothing you can say will upset me..."

With a slight nod, the pirate leaned against a rock by his side and began relating the story.

"When I took the Destiny, I killed the captain before the entire crew's eyes. Some of them tried to fight me, but many others begged for their lives like cowards. I have no use for such pathetic fools," Roberts scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "But Axel was a different lad. He didn't cry, he didn't beg...he seemed to know the proper time to pick a fight, and it wasn't then. I slowly whittled my way down through the crew members, but when I got to him, all he said was, 'Please. Please, I need to live.'"

Roxas let out a heavy breath he had been unaware he was holding in. The pirate nodded, to himself more than to Roxas, and looked up at the sky.

"It was so calmly said, and yet so strangely compelling. And then he spoke of a boy from his home farm; slightly built but with great strength of heart. Axel told me he was as lovely as he was proud; a fiery little blond beauty who never failed to put him in his place. In fact, it thoroughly amused this boy to do so."

Roxas blushed a little at that, feeling a small, sad smile wishing to shine forth. _Axel..._

"From his descriptions, I can only assume he meant _you._" The blond looked up as the pirate shot him a disgusted look. "You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

In seconds, Roxas was on his feet, storming up to the man. "And what am I exactly? You dare to doubt my feelings for Axel? You don't even know me!"

"Faithfulness, he talked of, Highness, your enduring faithfulness!" the man snapped back harshly. "Now tell me this: when you heard the news of his death, did you become engaged to your prince in the same hour? Or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" the blond shouted back, slapping the man hard. The pirate reached up to hold his bruised cheek, but said nothing, watching the boy fume, blue eyes misting over as they glared harshly. Finally the tears began to spill out, and Roxas brought his tightly curled fist to the man's chest, punching with all his might.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU PRESUME TO KNOW EVEN A FRACTION OF MY PAIN? HAVEN'T YOU RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH?" The boy yelled, beginning to sob openly now as he punched, again and again. All the feelings he had kept hidden inside, everything he had wanted to forget, was pouring out of him now, fueling his rage. Soon he had used all of his strength, hitting the man as hard as he could, and finally sank to his knees, exhausted. He couldn't even see the man's face anymore, his tears were so thick. Ashamed, the blonde pressed his hands over his eyes and wept softly at the man's feet.

He heard the man kneel on the grass and flinched when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"No! You took everything away from me...my dreams are dead..."

Roxas lost count of how long he cried. For some reason, Roberts chose not to disturb him; instead, he sat beside him, silent, almost comforting. But why? He had never thought twice about teasing Roxas before; it seemed too kind to simply let him grieve in peace.

But maybe he was interpreting the gesture wrong. Soon enough, the man would drag him to his feet and make him run again.

Then Roxas started as firm, calloused hands firmly gripped his shoulders again. But the man didn't move him, nor did his face show any disgust or anger. His expression was, to Roxas's surprise, very warm. His bright green eyes sparkled as they gazed at him, and for a moment the boy was frightened. This reaction was disconcerting; perhaps he had pushed the man too far...

But the voice that spoke to him was warm as well; even tenderer than his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I made you wait so long, and I hurt you so terribly." Warm arms wrapped around him, making the boy squeak softly in surprise. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The boy blinked his deep, teary blue eyes, still not understanding. All he could manage to say was, "W-Why?"

The man leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, shocking him into silence. He then sat back on his knees and began unwrapping the black cloth he had kept on to cover his head.

"Because..." The black cloth slowly fell away, or was pulled off, and Roxas gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, as the man was revealed.

A familiar cocky grin, slightly diminished only by undertones of regret, greeted his surprise.

"I am Axel..."


	10. Chapter 10

"All this time...and you never..." His fists clenched hard again. Roxas shook with frustration, glaring at his lover bitterly, his voice raised to shouting once more.

"Roxas-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he snapped, causing Axel to flinch slightly. Moving his knees, the blond got right up into Axel's face, pounding a fist on his chest again. "YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME, BUT YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME? YOU NEVER SENT ONE LETTER! YOU NEVER CAME HOME!" The boy choked out a loud sob before he pressed forward, burying his face in the redhead's chest, trembling terribly.

"I thought you were d-dead, Axel..."

The redhead looked down at him sadly, feeling fists change to hands as they clutched desperately in the fabric of his shirt. Slowly, carefully, Axel worked his arm around the blond again and held him close, running the hand over his back comfortingly. But he didn't speak, not even to say comforting words to soothe him. Even when Roxas was practically in his lap, clinging to him so desperately, all the redhead did was hold him tenderly. He knew words would not help now; they would only serve to rile the boy further, pushing him further away.

With time, Roxas calmed down on his own, slowly stopping the stream of sniffles and cries until he simply rested quietly against Axel, his face pressed into that warm chest, inhaling that scent of sweat and fresh spring grass. It was so familiar, brought back so many memories...

_'Axel...He's really here.' _Clutching the fabric of his shirt even tighter, Roxas found comfort in that. He wanted everything to be alright again...and yet...

With his voice hoarse from crying and muffled in Axel's shirt, the boy whispered, "Why?"

The redhead looked down at him sadly. With his other hand, Axel cupped the boy's face and gently tilted it upwards. Wet blue eyes met his, looking so soft and fragile. It very nearly broke his heart, but at the same time, he felt so much joy, just seeing Roxas again. The boy he had missed so dearly, still so beautiful with his puffy, red eyes and sniffling nose.

"I'm sorry..."

Roxas was prepared to snap back, to push away and demand an explanation, but the feel of soft lips upon his own silenced his frustration immediately. The caress of those lips was so familiar, so warm, that at first he kissed back blindly, unable to pull away. Axel gently caressed his cheek, wiping the left-over tears away as he caressed the boy's lips with his own, deepening the kiss.

In his heart, the boy was so happy that Axel was alive, that for several minutes he let his mind go blank, allowing the passionate kiss to continue. He wanted to forget the pain and sadness so badly, but as he opened his eyes and gazed into Axel's soft green ones, he knew he was giving in too easily. In this act, he was giving forgiveness before it was rightfully earned.

With only a small voice still protesting in his head, Roxas pulled back abruptly from the sultry kiss, catching his breath and letting the fog lift from his mind. Axel followed him quickly, hoping to continue, but Roxas refused to give in. With a deep scowl, the blonde pushed him back and slapped his cheek again. That would surely wake him up.

The redhead blinked, rubbing his now very red cheek. He looked very confused.

"Roxas-"

"No, Axel! Don't think that I'm forgiving you so easily!" The blond crossed his arms and looked away pointedly. He wanted to show Axel he meant business. "You're going to tell where you've been and why you didn't come home! I refuse to kiss or speak to you again until you do!"

After a moment, a startled laugh answered him. He turned to see Axel laughing loudly, so hard almost to the point of tears. Roxas blushed heavily, but sharped the glare at his lover.

"It's not funny!"

The redhead wiped his eyes and gave him an adoring look.

"Forgive me, Roxas. It's just...I worried for so long, that when I found you at last, you would be a different person. It killed me to learn that you became engaged to Xigbar; I was angry, but I understood how it could be possible. I came looking for you, only to find you being abducted. And just now, I saw you break down in tears. I feared that it was I who had done that, hurting you and disrupting your happiness, even now." The redhead's smile grew then.

"But now I see. You're the same stubborn boy I love...And you still love me."

Roxas blushed again, huffing and turning away from the man. In truth, he was struggling to keep a firm frown on his face. It was hard to stay mad at Axel, even when he spoke so foolishly. And Roxas had missed him so. He longed to let the redhead hold him, kiss him like he wanted... But right needed to be put to right, and simply apologizing did not make everything the way it was before. He needed to remember that, and Axel needed to remember it too.

The redhead stood up and took a step toward him, but Roxas was up quickly, taking a step back as well.

"I meant what I said, Axel! You're going to tell me everything right now, or I'm going home without you!" Even though he had no idea where he was or even how to get back. Axel probably knew this, but he mercifully didn't tease the blond for it.

Instead, he smiled helplessly, before looking back over the hill as he had done before. Roxas had a feeling he knew what the gesture meant. Xigbar and his men were still on their heels, and quickly approaching.

"I will...But perhaps we can talk while we walk?"

The boy nodded, but stood there still for a moment, firmly keeping the pout on his face. Axel laughed again, beckoning him down into the ravine with his hand.

"Then shall we?"

Roxas brushed the dirt from his clothes, turning his head proudly before he moved to follow Axel. They walked side by side down the hill, though the blond kept a small bit of distance between them, flinching and smacking him whenever Axel casually tried to reach for his hand. For his part, the redhead just smiled as he watched his lover struggle with himself. He knew Roxas wanted to forgive him, and would soon enough.

As much as he hated to think of it, he had earned this brief, pitiful display of coldness. And he deserved so much more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Fire Swamp was a dark, dank bog, where mist rose up from the foul water and gathered at the base of the trees, obscuring the path through. The sky was almost completely hidden by the canopy, but there was just enough light to see what obstacles lay before them. Only now, as Roxas took in his surroundings with a kind of fearful awe, did the boy finally accept Axel's hand. And even though he claimed that it was only so Axel could lead the way, the occasional squeezing pressure told the redhead that that wasn't entirely true. He looked back every now and again as they walked, noticing how Roxas gazed around at the trees and the shadows. The boy was stubbornly avoiding his eyes for the most part, but his jumpiness only added to his frustrations, making him even more conflicted. Axel would laugh at him, only making the blond blush deeper and lengthening the time it would take to get back in his good graces.

"This way, Roxas." He gave a small, encouraging squeeze to the hand clasped tightly in his, and Roxas looked away from the gnarled tree he had been eyeing for several minutes already. Meeting amused, sparkling green eyes, the blond huffed heavily, striding forward more courageously than he probably felt. He didn't need Axel to lead. Earlier, when he had been so exhausted, Axel had offered to carry him for a while. But Roxas refused that as well.

He didn't want Axel to see him as weak. At least, not any more weak than the man should have guessed already.

As they walked, the redhead began again. "So, as I said, the part about my saying 'please' was all true. Roberts was intrigued by my appeal, and decided to keep me around as a valet."

Roxas took a moment to process this, accepting Axel's other hand as the older boy helped him over a thick fallen log.

"But how can that be? I thought the pirates never take prisoners."

"True, not many have before," Axel said causally. "But I'm very thankful that he did. I'll never know what that man had buzzing about in his head...but the rest is history. I am now in charge of the dread Pirate Roberts's crew."

"But he's been marauding twenty years!" the blond replied, looking briefly to the side as he saw a rush of movement behind the trees. A moment later, he swore he must have imagined it.

"You only left me four years ago. Almost five. Why would he give over command of his ship to a valet?"

"Well, I'll tell you," the redhead replied, grinning widely. "You see, about a year or so ago, I was called into his cabin to speak with him. He told me that I had worked hard, and that he had deemed me worthy of knowing his secret. 'I am not the dread Pirate Roberts,' he said." Roxas looked up at him, forget for a moment that he was supposed to be angry. His eyes widened, rapt with attention, and Axel chuckled lightly at his curiosity.

"It's true," he told the boy, "He went on to tell me that his name was Ryan, and he had inherited the ship, just as I would inherit it from him. The man he inherited it from was not the real Roberts either. It turns out the real Roberts had been retired fifteen years, and was living like a king in Patagonia."

"That's...amazing..." Roxas was astounded to think that the terror of the high seas was really a succession of men, passing on a single ship from one to the next. The pirates had such a reputation now...

Remembering something about the conversation, Roxas turned back to Axel and asked honestly, "But wait, if you are in charge of the ship, then-"

The redhead seemed to have sensed the question, because a finger flew to Roxas's lips and cut him off. Axel smiled warmly. "Now that I've found you again, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else." When Roxas went to protest, Axel shook his head. "A pirate ship is no place for us. It is a hard life, full of grit and pain, and I would never wish it anyone, especially those with a means of escaping it."

"Axel-"

Just as Roxas spoke, there came a strange sound. It was the sound of popping coming from the ground, and Axel immediately looked around, scanning the ground for disturbances. Before Roxas could eve ask what was wrong, a column of fire rose up from the ground beside him, so close that he could feel sweat beginning to drench his forehead. He moved too quickly in a moment of panic, and cried out in pain as the fire scorched his hand. The fire disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, and Roxas hunched over on his knees, whimpering and cradling his left hand.

"Roxas!" The redhead was by his side instantly, checking to make sure he wasn't burned anywhere else. Tears were streaming from the blond's eyes as he crushed the injured hand against his chest, hoping in vain that pressure might take his mind of the searing pain of the wound. It was so painful, he almost couldn't take it.

"Roxas," Axel said, more calmly this time, as he reached out for the hand. "Let me see it."

"H-Hurts..." came the soft, pained murmur. Roxas was keeping his head down, trying to hide the tears, but he couldn't keep the tremors from his voice.

"I know, Roxas, but you have to let me see it." After a few more minutes of coaxing, the boy reluctantly extended his hand. Axel took it gently in his and examined the burn. It wasn't pretty, but it wasn't fatal either. He ran his thumb over the red area lightly, feeling Roxas flinch and try to pull the hand away.

"It's alright," the older boy soothed, pulling a small canteen of water from his bag. He opened it and tested that the water was cool before pouring it over the hand. Roxas hissed a little, but then sighed as the sting was relieved a bit, if only temporarily. Axel then pulled out a tiny vial from his pocket, which turned out to be some kind of lotion. Roxas watched curiously as he rubbed the gel between his fingers.

"It's always good to come prepared," the redhead said simply, beginning to rub the stuff over Roxas's wound. "This should help with the pain and prevent infection. I'll wrap it lightly for a little extra protection." Suiting word to deed, he tore one of the sleeves of his shirt slightly and used the material to wrap the hand. It was loose enough to let the wound breathe a little, but not enough that the bandage would fall off.

Roxas wiped away his tears with his good hand, blushing when Axel kissed the back of his left hand, right over top of the wound.

"H-How did you know to bring that?" He indicated the vial now laying empty on the damp grass. Axel smiled, setting his hand back down on his knees.

"Well, when one might venture into a place called 'The Fire Swamp,' it helps to educate oneself and take precaution." The blond blushed darker and looked away, but a hand touched his cheek and turned it gently to face Axel again. The redhead leaned forward slowly, giving Roxas plenty of time to back away if he wanted. But he didn't want to. Not this time.

When Axel's lips closed over his this time, Roxas didn't think of pushing the man away. There was no need. Axel had never meant to hurt him in the first place.

The kiss was warm and sweet, and Roxas found that he loved every minute of it. It didn't make up for everything, but it was enough for now...


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't long before day slipped into night. The bog was even darker with the loss of the sun, and soon the slowly journeying lovers could go no further. They stopped to make camp in the driest land they could find, and Axel quickly set about making a fire. It took some time and plenty of flint, but soon a steady blaze was going, and the two curled up by the fire together. No words were said between them; there was only silence as they shared in the tender hold.

Axel looked fondly down at Roxas, who had fallen asleep sometime during the cuddling. It was fine, of course, but Axel had to stay awake and keep watch for danger. There were rumors of worse things in the Fire Swamp than simply fire pits...

Axel slowly slid a hand over his lover's cheek, letting it eventually trail through soft, blond hair. Roxas barely stirred, but still seemed to lean into the attention. The redhead smiled at that. He was so adorable that way. It was funny in a way; the contrast between his stubborn, hot-headedness and the sweet, loving, needy side that only Axel ever got to see. The boy was like a walking paradox; he acted like he wanted one thing, and then would do something else completely.

The older boy shrugged at these thoughts, still watching Roxas slumbering peacefully at his side. He was so glad to see that his earlier fears could be dispelled. Roxas would always be Roxas...

Time passed, and nothing of particular interest came by to bother them. Axel did shoo away a coupe of rats who had wandered into their little camp, but it hadn't taken much to drive them away. Living in such a dark place, they were probably terrified of the fire. The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful. Axel almost fell asleep himself, but somehow managed to keep watch until the sun rose. When the light changed by a small degree, he knew they could be up and moving again, but looking down at the blond snuggling up to him, Axel decided they could wait a little longer. They were safe in the Fire Swamp...well, at least safe from Xigbar and his men. Even a hunter such as the prince knew the dangers of the bog; no man had even made it out of there alive and lived to tell about it...

But Axel wasn't afraid. In fact, a friend of his aboard the ship had told him about what really lay in the swamp, and after much thought, the redhead decided it was nothing he couldn't handle. The real trick was keeping Roxas from being burned again, or worse, being sucked into the lightning sand. It was faster and far deadlier than quicksand; one wrong step, and you were immediately sucked down.

Yes... Axel thought to himself, chuckling as he looked down at the blond. The real challenge is keeping you out of trouble...

He became faintly aware of a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, and looked down to see blue eyes fluttering open slowly. With a yawn, Roxas pulled himself up slightly using Axel as a crutch, and began to rub his eyes, as Axel smiled warmly.

"Morning..."

Roxas smiled as the redhead leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly. It seemed that, whether he liked it or not, he wanted to forgive Axel. There was no point in denying it anymore. Still hazy from sleep, the blond wrapped his arms around Axel's torso and pulled himself closer, allowing Axel to rest his chin on the top of his head.

"Morning..." he mumbled back, nuzzling further into the warmth. Axel chuckled softly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to sleep a little more? We have plenty of time..."

The blond shook his head firmly, frowning.

"I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to. It's a creepy place..."

Axel nodded. He was actually a bit surprised that Roxas had been able to sleep there at all. The boy surveyed the camp and the outskirts with a distrustful eye, seeming to note every rustle in the grass, every flutter in the trees. Axel shook his head and smiled, cupping Roxas's cheek and turning him back to face him again.

"As you wish," he said, before pressing their lips together in a chaste, gentle kiss. Roxas blinked briefly, surprised by the action, but he quickly fell into it, sighing as the soft lips caressed his. It was still true that his heart fluttered slightly whenever Axel did this. Those lips never ceased to please, and Roxas found his mind returning to that sleep-like haze, so content to just be there with Axel...

He growled a little when the lips pulled away, but immediately blushed when he realized he had actually made the strange sound. Axel laughed at him for a moment, only causing the color to increase, before he stood to his feet, helping the blond up as well.

"There will be plenty of time for that later..." he said, smirking playfully. Roxas, for his part, couldn't help but smile back, albeit more bashfully. He had never thought he could ever be this happy again, and now Axel had returned to him. It was a strange but completely welcomed feeling...

"Now, first things first," the redhead said firmly, reaching out a hand to him. "How is your burn?"

Roxas looked down at his left hand dubiously. "It's alright. The pain didn't bother me at all last night."

"That isn't necessarily a good sign. Here, let me see it." Axel moved closer and took the hand without prompting. Roxas winced as the bandage slowly came undone, and Axel looked over the wound solemnly, occasionally humming as he did so. The area was still somewhat red, but it looked to be improving. Running his thumb over the burn, Axel saw Roxas flinch only slightly, emitting a small hiss as he touched it.

"It seems to be looking better," Axel said, letting go of the hand and reaching for more of the salve he had brought. "I'll use a little bit more of this and redress the burn. After that, we should get moving."

Roxas nodded, watching guardedly as his lover tended the wound. Soon it was rewrapped, and kissed softly, and the two packed up everything they had spread out over the camp. The pack was slung back over Axel's shoulder, and with Roxas on his right, the boys set off into the swamp again.

They walked for a while in silence, as Axel pressed forward boldly and Roxas stared around at the gnarled trees and shadows fearfully.

"Axel?"

The redhead looked and saw Roxas gazing at him with soft, vulnerable eyes.

"There's one thing you never answered. After all this time, why didn't you ever write to me?"

Axel considered this openly for a moment, then gave the blond a serious look.

"And what would I have told you? That I was a lowlife pirate? Roxas, if I had sent you a letter, you can bet that your parents would have read it straight away. What would they have thought, knowing that the boy they raised had turned to piracy?"

"You could have explained it!" The boy shot back, a little angrier. "You could have at least told me you were alive! I would have-"

"What?" Axel asked sharply, as the blond stopped short. "You would have waited for me?" There was silence again. Roxas looked down guiltily and nodded.

"What were you thinking? What would marrying Xigbar accomplish?"

"I don't know," Roxas quickly pulled his hand out of Axel's, taking a defensive step back. Axel quirked an eyebrow, watching him unsympathetically.

"I was alone. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. When Xigbar came along, there was this cold gleam in his eyes. I-I thought that he..." The boy paused a moment to calm himself. He didn't know when he had started trembling.

"I didn't know what he would do if I refused. Besides, you were dead! I thought no one else would miss me." Axel crossed his arms and huffed slightly.

"Roxas, you know that isn't true. You're parents-"

"Are fine enough without me!" he shouted back bitterly. "In my state, I was useless to them. I thought I would do them better to leave, and maybe I could make a difference at the castle. If I had to go with Xigbar...T-Then maybe they would have a son they could be proud of..."

The blond covered his face with his hands and began to sob again. Axel waited a moment, giving a heavy sigh before moving to Roxas's side, placing his hands on his shoulders in a comforting way.

"Roxas..."

Roxas sniffled loudly, pressing himself into Axel's chest desperately.

"I'm sorry...Please...please don't leave me again..."

Axel pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm here now. Please don't cry anymore. I'm sorry too..."

Suddenly, there was a low growl from behind them, and the two turned to see the largest rat they had ever seen. It was the size of a large dog, with thick, brown, matted fur and sharp, rodent-like teeth. It scampered down rather quickly, snarling like nothing Roxas had ever heard before. The boy yelped as Axel pushed him aside, drawing a small knife and preparing to wrestle the creature.

"Axel!"

The redhead ignored him, focusing strictly on the rodent in front of him. It lunged forward toward his legs, and he dodged to the right before jumping on the thing's back to hold it still. The rodent thrashed and squealed, swiping its claws at anything it could reach. Axel hissed as the claws connected with his arm, but held firm.

Then the creature whipped its powerful tail around and smacked him hard across the back. Axel groaned, winded by the blow, but still prepared his knife for a blow. He forced the blade down right above the rodent's left eye, just a inch or two below the ear. It squealed again; this time the sound was laced with pain, and Roxas had to cover his ears because it was shrill and awful. The blond backed up against a nearby tree and crouched slightly, trying to keep the horrible sound out as best he could.

Sadly, Axel was also distracted by the sound. With a mighty heave, the giant rodent tossed him off to the side and snarled. It bite down onto his right shoulder, breaking the skin instantly, and Axel cried out in pain and anger as he grabbed the thing's face, trying his best to push it away. The teeth burned painfully, and kept trying to dig deeper. Roxas looked torn between getting as far away from the scene as he could and finding some sort of weapon to help Axel. Catching sight of a decent-sized rock on the ground next to him, the blond picked it up and chucked it at the monstrous rat.

"Let go of him!"

Feeling slightly more empowered, Roxas grabbed every rock he could find and proceeded to chuck them one by one at the rodent, hitting him on the back, sides, and head as often as possible. As the teeth stopped their progression into his shoulder, Axel grunted and turned his attention to Roxas.

"Roxas, stop! It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry about me! I can take care of it!"

The boy chucked a particularly large rock at the creature's head, but missed. It seemed that was the final straw. With a loud snarl, the rodent pulled away from Axel and scurried at impressive speed toward Roxas.

Roxas stood frozen for a moment, paralyzed with fear as the thing charged him. He could vaguely hear Axel shouting, telling him to get away, but as he finally took a few steps back, he tripped on a tree root and fell hard onto his back, now staring at the foaming, snarling thing at ground level. Trembling violently, the blond tried to crawl back away from the monster, but found his back meeting the base of a tree soon enough. The rodent advanced on him steadily, its teeth bared and ready to sink into him.

"Axel! Help me!"

The redhead was already up and moving, crawling over as fast as he could and grabbing the rodent by his hind. This only stopped the rat for a moment before he reached Roxas, ignoring the kicks to his nose and face and attempting to grab at the boy's feet. Axel pulled back as hard as he could, seeing the knife lying only a few feet away. Wincing, he stretched to try and grab it, still keeping a firm hold on the rodent's back legs.

"Axel!"

The rodent was already beginning to crawl into Roxas's lap, pinning the boy down and snarling right in his face. Roxas struggled as best he could, trying to avoid touching the thing as much as possible. He was especially cautious of the face and teeth. But no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't force the monster off of him. Axel turned back to the knife and reached for it again, his fingers just about brushing the hilt. He strained a little further...

The boy screamed desperately, shoving the rodent's face away from his own.

"AXEL, PLEASE!"

Then the knife was in his hand again. Without a moment's hesitation, the redhead shot back up the creature's body and began stabbing at random, aiming for the heart and any other organs he could reach. The rat let out an unholy cry, screeching as its flesh was pierced again and again, and with some effort, the two boys combined managed to heave it off to the side, as it bled profusely from the wounds. Roxas was still trembling, fresh tears working into his eyes as the thing gave up its last attempts at life. As he scooted back further into the base of the tree, the blond looked over to see Axel, worn and bloody and panting harshly.

When their eyes met, everything came to a head. Roxas pitched forward just as Axel moved to him, falling into his arms as he cried loudly. Axel pulled him close and cradled him, rocking gently as the adrenaline slowly worked itself out of his own system. The rodent was twitching only slightly now, with blood oozing everywhere. Axel vaguely noticed that he was covered in blood as well, and it was getting all over Roxas. When the boy looked up at him again, his eyes brimming with tears, there was smudges of blood and dirt all over his face, some from scratches but most from where he had pressed against Axel, desperate for comfort. Axel spoke softly as he wiped the dirt and tears away, before gently pressing Roxas's head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright now. Don't look at it," he whispered, running his hand through messy blond hair. His lover hiccuped softly, holding him tightly. "It's over now..."

They stayed together like that for a long time, until Roxas finally calmed down enough to be let go. The blond wiped his eyes and tried to stand boldly, insisting that he look at the wound. Axel obeyed silently, letting him look over the bites and scratches and clean them as best he could. He was in no real place to argue anyways; Axel felt too weak and tired to continue, so once again, the two settled down for the rest of the day, to recover from the stress. Roxas stayed beside him and tended him, his desire to leave the swamp even more apparent. But there was nothing they could do for now.

Axel smiled as Roxas worked clumsily to build them another fire. It was going to be a long night...


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, they walked until they reached the edge of the Fire Swamp. The way before them spread out widely past a small hollow of thick trees; it was a tunnel before they could reach the open again. Roxas smiled brightly when he saw the healthy trees; the glorious sunshine that he'd been denied in the dense, dark bog. Hoisting Axel up more upon his shoulder, the boy quickened his pace towards the light.

"Look, Axel!" He looked at the redhead with pure relief. "We made it!"

Axel smiled weakly. "Yeah...I suppose we're the first to have that honor."

Knowing they were safe from harm, the two stopped to rest midway through the little hollow. Axel propped himself up against the base of a tree and watched as his lover stepped into one of the patches of light, basking in it and smiling widely. The blond took a deep breath and extended his arms forward, letting the sun warm him. And there he stood for a while, with his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face.

The older boy had almost forgotten how radiant the blonde was when he was happy. Watching him, Axel remembered the way Roxas glowed, galloping through field and forest on his horse...

When Roxas finally came back to Axel's side, he saw that the redhead had already gone rummaging through the bag. He was snacking on what looked to be old, dried bread, which didn't look too appetizing, but after a while in the swamp with nothing else to eat, it was good enough.

"Here, Roxas. You should eat some too."

The blond looked at the outstretched hand disgustedly for a moment before he surrendered to his hunger and shoved the bread in his mouth. Axel laughed as he watched the boy make faces.

"Oh, come now...It's not that bad..."

"It is! It tastes like a leather boot!" Roxas groaned, wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve. The redhead just chuckled again.

"Even as a prince your manners are terrible!" When the blond shot him a glare, Axel shook his head. "It's true."

"Ass!" Roxas adjusted himself so that he faced away from Axel, pouting firmly with his arms crossed. "Since you feel inclined to pick at my every fault, perhaps I should just leave..."

Axel slowly stopped laughing and leaned forward, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder as he did so. But despite it, the redhead wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him back into his lap. Roxas huffed loudly as he was cuddled against Axel, feeling the older boy nuzzle his neck apologetically.

"I only tease you because I love you..."

Roxas flushed slightly, turning his head away stubbornly again. "That makes no sense at all."

"Oh, it does," Axel murmured, kissing his neck softly and smiling as the blond shivered faintly, slowly relaxing in his arms. "You're too cute to be ignored."

"I'm not a girl, you know!"

"I never said I wanted you to be." Axel turned his head gently to the side and kissed the exposed cheek. "But you are _mine_." He leaned closer, kissing the shell of the boy's ear as well.

Roxas felt his arms slacking slightly and sighed. There was nothing he could do to discourage Axel from being himself. The redhead smiled wider and ruffled his hair, blatantly ignoring the boy when he shot him an indignant glare. So they sat in silence for a while, enjoying the sun together. Not that Roxas could have escaped him even if he'd wanted to.

He had missed this so terribly.

They huddled close for a long time, until Roxas yawned softly, leaning more heavily against him. Axel smiled warmly, adjusting so that the boy could lay down, before running his fingers through that soft blonde hair. Roxas hummed at the feeling, warm and content to be in the sun with his lover again. Axel finished his food and let Roxas doze quietly in his lap for a while. They weren't in any hurry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So...What now?"

The older boy looked down at the blond beside him, his head resting comfortably in Axel's lap. When he gave no response, Roxas asked again, more impatiently, "Where do we go from here?"

Axel smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. But before he could speak, the sound of hooves filled the area around them. Roxas shot up quickly and looked around, finally spotting riders approaching from the distance. He gave Axel a worried look as he helped him up, clinging tightly. "They found us..."

As the horsemen drew closer, Roxas immediately moved behind Axel. The one thought racing through his mind was that now he would be taken away again. He couldn't bear to be parted from his Axel a second time.

...What if...? Oh God, what if they _killed_ him?!

Axel tensed when the riders finally stopped a few feet away, as several of the guards raised their bows and prepared to shoot. Xigbar chuckled from his seat in the saddle, causing Roxas to wince faintly. It wasn't a pleasant laugh at all. It was harsh and triumphant.

"I give you marks for bravery, sir," he indicated Axel with a careless wave of his hand. "None have made it through the Fire Swamp before. A truly remarkable feat."

"I'm honored, your highness," the redhead said curtly. "But it seems you've come a long, unnecessary way to congratulate me. If you'll excuse me now, I have business to attend to..."

"I said I gave you marks for bravery. Don't make yourself a fool." Saix drew his bow now as well and aimed an arrow straight at Axel's chest. Xigbar continued on. "Surrender my fiancé, or I'm afraid we will have to annihilate you."

"And my surrender means what, exactly?" Axel spat back. "I'm no fool. The second he's by your side, I'll be shot dead anyway. I don't see an option that benefits me..."

"Aha, but sadly you still have no choice. Surrender."

Roxas looked from Axel to Xigbar worriedly. Then men behind Xigbar had taken aim and looked ready to fire at a moment's notice. Looking back behind them, Roxas knew there was no chance of escaping back into the swamp either. It was too far, and they would never outrun the horses. Axel would no doubt be shot in the attempt...

"I'm not returning him. If you'd like, we can return to the Fire Swamp. It's quite lovely in there..."

Startled back to reality by the sudden shouting that had begun between them, the blond gave Axel's arm a squeeze. He was afraid, but he didn't know what else to do. The only thing he could do would hurt them both, but there was a chance that it would work. Roxas was sure he couldn't bear the alternative...

"For the last time, surrender!" Xigbar bellowed, raising his hand to motion the kill.

"DEATH FIRST!" Axel snarled, ready to embrace the rain of arrows defiantly...

"Will you promise not to hurt him?"

The arrows never came, and Axel looked back, surprised, to see his love staring at Xigbar, his eyes pained but determined. The guards lowered their arrows as the boy stepped forward protectively in front of Axel. "If he'll release me, and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?"

Xigbar looked down at him curiously for a moment, then looked to his men. None of them seemed to know what to say to that, and finally the prince's gaze settled on Saix, who gave a curt nod. He didn't pause long to think about it. "I swear it will be done."

Roxas nodded his acknowledgement, still speaking boldly. "This man rescued me from those thieves. He is no criminal. He is a sailor on the pirate ship _Revenge_. Promise to return him to his ship!"

The prince smirked a bit and bowed slightly on his horse. "Of course, Roxas."

Axel watched all of this calmly, though Roxas could see in his eyes that this was killing him. As Xigbar exchanged a word with Saix, Roxas turned back to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly.

"Please understand me, Axel-"

"What is there to understand, Roxas?" the redhead hissed, slapping the hand away. "You don't even have the courage to fight! Do you want to go back with him?!"

"W-What? No!" The blond grabbed his other shoulder, only to have Axel push both of his hands away roughly. The older boy turned away from him, but didn't move from there. He stood stock still for a while, fuming, and didn't move, not even when he felt arms wrap around his waist and squeeze lightly.

"I thought you were dead once," Roxas whispered softly. He felt his heart breaking all over again at the idea of separation. "It killed me, Axel. Please...please don't put me through that again..."

He heard a heavy sigh from the redhead, though he couldn't see his face. The voice was gentler now. "Roxas..."

"It'll be alright, Axel." The blond tightened his hold and pressed his cheek against Axel's back, nuzzling it slightly. He wanted to comfort Axel properly, but he was all too aware of the eyes watching the two of them curiously. Even this gesture was probably considered too friendly.

"It'll be alright. This isn't goodbye. As long as you live, you can come back and fight. Any future chance you have will have better odds than this one." He was sure of that. There were too many guards now, and Axel was injured.

Axel sighed again, but remained silent this time and made no move to face him. Roxas looked down sadly sadly, desperately hoping that his message was getting through. He wasn't abandoning Axel.

"I'll wait for you, I swear it. I love you, Axel."

As Axel turned to face his lover, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"I love you too."

The blond's face warmed into a shaky smile, just as Xigbar rode forward with the majority of his guard and hoisted the boy effortlessly onto his horse without even stopping. The group rode back toward the end of the little hollow, and Roxas never looked back, not even once. Axel watched him go until the party was only a speck in the distance, and his eyes shone with silent regret. Once again, the only thing that mattered to him was further beyond his reach...

Saix watched silently as Prince Xigbar rode off, not liking this situation one bit. The prince had agreed to leave this man alive, but Saix knew better than to trust him. For one, he was a pirate, and of course you can never trust thieving, murdering scoundrels. Xigbar had chosen Vexen for this job instead of seeking the help of pirates only because he could not be sure they would follow through on his plan. Vexen was a man easily motivated by money, and so he obeyed orders grudgingly, but always without question...

Second, with his sharp eyes, there could be no mistake that Saix noticed a bond between Roxas and this pirate. The man was far too familiar with the prince's fiance, and that complicated this all the more. If he was to be left alive, then he would have to be kept somewhere under lock and key, where he couldn't do much harm. At least, that was what Saix believed...

Urging his horse forward, the blue-haired man rode up to the stranger slowly, cautiously. His hair was a brilliant, vibrant red; Saix was almost certain that it couldn't be natural. But then, he heard that all the time about the unnatural coloring of his own hair. Perhaps he really had been born that way. Looking over him further, Saix observed that he was a young man; thin but decently muscled and bearing twin tattoos under his defiant green eyes.

The redhead looked at the guards warily as they dismounted. Saix's smile didn't reassure him at all.

"Come, sir. We must get you to your ship..."

The guards reached the stranger and one stood by on the side while the other one cuffed his hands behind his back. The redhead didn't look at all surprised by this, only irritated. If Saix could have read his thoughts, he would have heard the man cursing Roxas for his naivete.

The redhead smiled thinly up at him. "We are men of action...lies do not become us."

Saix returned the thin smile, ready to beat this impudent brat who thought he was so clever.

"Well spoken, sir."

But as the man looked over him, clearly uninterested by the actions of the guards, Saix caught him looking rather oddly at his lap. Disconcerted, he asked, "What is it?"

"You have six fingers on your right hand."

Instantly, Saix felt his veins boiling with rage. That deformity was not something he was proud of at all. In fact, it was often told that men of cruel hearts carried some sort of deformity as a testament to their impurity. A crooked nose, a large wort; things like these were more common, and superstitions were not easily put to rest. But having this extra finger, along with his unnatural hair color and the large scar he had received from a wild dog as a young boy, had all plagued him, haunted him all his life. He had not worked for all these long years to be mocked now by some lowlife ruffian!

In a moment of hatred, Saix rode forward and smacked the man hard across the head, knocking him unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

When Axel came to, it was dark. The air smelled like rotting bark and some kind of rusted metal, but the redhead didn't need that to tell him he was in trouble. As soon as he tried to move his arms and legs, he found that he was strapped down on a hard table, barely able to move an inch.

After testing his bonds for a moment or two and concluding that he couldn't break them, Axel laid back and sighed heavily.

"Well, this is a nice little predicament, isn't it?" It was dark and cool and judging by the fact that no one had been alerted to the sound of his voice, he was probably alone. And, to top off things, his stomach growled loudly not even a moment later. Axel frowned down in the direction of his stomach and willed it to be quiet. He had to have peace and quiet in order to think up a way out of this...

The redhead paused. It sounded like a door had just opened, though where exactly, he didn't have the faintest idea. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark now, and as he looked to his left, he saw some sort of strange, large machine. It had a small wheel and water system built in, but other than that, there wasn't much to tell about it besides it size. Hearing footsteps on path above, Axel quickly shut his eyes and listened as one muffled voice seemed to draw nearer.

"Yeah, yeah...I got it. Clean him up, make sure everything is in order." The voice was hoarse and heavy. It grated Axel's ears harshly. "Alright. See you in an hour."

Then the footsteps stopped for a moment, as did the voice. Axel kept his eyes lightly shut, but he was so tempted to peak and see what was going on. More shuffled footsteps followed, along with the sounds of rummaging on a counter top, before the sounds approached him again. Before he could even brace himself, Axel hissed out in pain as he felt a warm, wet touch against his injured shoulder.

"You can stop the faking now. The Count's gone to join the Prince and his fiance for dinner."

Axel slowly opened his eyes and took in the man leaning over him. He was old-looking and bent, his hair a long, messy stream of silvery-blond. He had a constant leer in his eyes, and in a moment of light-headedness, Axel wondered if his face had frozen that way long ago. He hissed again as the cloth cleaning his wound moved in circular pats, but it was surprisingly gentle.

Closing one eye against the pain, the redhead croaked slightly, "How long has it been?"

"Bout three days since you were brought in. You've been in and out since then," the old man replied, not looking up from his work. Axel finally made the effort to lift his head slightly and look around, but the blond pushed him back down. "Hold still, will you? You'll have plenty of time for that when my shift is over."

"Where are we?" was Axel's next question. He received a harsh laugh in response.

"The Pit of Despair. Don't even thi-" the man stopped for a moment and coughed. He coughed so hard that Axel thought he might be trying to spit out a lung, but finally the man turned back to him and cleared his throat easily. "Don't even think about trying to escape." Now the voice was much deeper, but smoother, not as though he were dying from some infectious disease. "The chains are far too thick. And no dreaming of being rescued either. It's a secret way in here. Only the Prince, the Count, and I know how to get into this place." The last part the man added quite proudly.

Axel quirked an eyebrow as he let himself relax. "Then why bother curing me?"

The man shrugged. "The Prince and the Count always insist on everyone being healthy before they're broken."

"Start to be tortured, you mean?" The man nodded, a small, somewhat sadistic smile growing on his lips. Axel sighed, wishing for all the world that he could roll over.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Not many people ask me that." The man seemed a little taken aback by Axel's question, but he continued cleaning the wound easily. "But it's no concern of yours."

"Alright then. Why exactly did you take this job?" the redhead asked, shifting slightly and wincing as it put uncomfortable pressure on his arm.

"I have a bit of a skin condition, if you want the real truth. I had to find work that keeps me out of the sun, and it's the best pay I could find with that restriction. But what's your story?"

Axel blinked. "I would have thought they'd told you, having brought me here." Even shook his head.

"Nope. It's not really any of my business anyway, but I'm willing to hear if you're willing to tell."

The redhead let a small smirk cross his face, and he looked off to the far wall.

"I'm in here because the Prince is a fool. I tried to take his fiance away from him."

Even looked mildly surprised at that, but it quickly dissolved into that harsh laugh. Axel just continued to smirk.

"Only a fool would try to stop that fool!" the old man chuckled. "Though I commend you for thoroughly ruining his plans in Guilder. I don't know how he'll peg them as the murderers this time around."

Axel quickly turned back to him, eyes widened slightly. He kept his tone calm. "Murderers?"

"Well, between you and me, this whole wedding is a set up. Xigbar needs something to stir the hostility between Florin and Guilder, and he was going to murder the boy. His fiance's mangled body left on the plains of Guilder would be as good an excuse as any to declare war..."

Axel barely heard the rest of his words. Of course the wedding was a set up! Now it seemed that he had even less time to make his escape and grab Roxas. He didn't even know when the wedding would take place, but he was sure Xigbar had something up his sleeve. What would he try next?

"...with the wedding in only a week, he's got to think of something fast if he wants to make this work." Even looked down to find Axel at rapt attention and chuckled to himself. "Oh, there I go again. I probably shouldn't be telling you all of this, but it's not as though you can escape."

"But what day is it today?" the boy asked. Evenn shrugged lightly, uncaring.

"Monday. Tonight is the night Count Saix will start you up on the machine."

Axel felt a foreboding feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, and he knew it wasn't just the hunger pain. He looked over at the machine again, eyes narrowed as he took in every little detail he could find and tried to figure out what it would do.

"It looks like some kind of pump..."

Even grinned widely, drawing Axel's attention back to him. He didn't like that expression one bit.

"Don't be so eager now. You'll find out soon enough."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas woke with a startled gasp, shooting up in bed as the dream began to fade away. He was panting harshly, his heartbeat ramming out of control inside his chest. It had been the same for the past few nights now; Roxas had a dream that the wedding day had come, and Axel was no where to be found. He was forced to marry the prince, and that very night the king passed away, leaving Xigbar in charge of the throne. The next day, when he was formally presented to the people again, an old woman shouted at him, berating him for letting Axel slip away...

_"But they would have killed Axel if I hadn't done it!" he cried. "I couldn't see him die again! Not when I could save him!"_

_"Nonsense!" the old woman growled, standing firm and tall while the rest of the people bowed down on one knee. They were all beginning to whisper now, staring at Roxas out of the corner of their eyes._

_"What would you have me do?"_

_"You had love in your hands, boy! True love! That's the kind that most people only dream of! And you gave it up like it was garbage!" The woman spat at him, and Roxas recoiled slightly in disgust. Now the people around them were rising back up, chanting under their breath, "Rubbish. Filth. Slime. Muck." Over and over and over again._

_"You're the worst kind of slime there is!"_

_Roxas shut his eyes and covered his ears and tried to drown them out, but it was all to no avail. They chanted louder and louder, and came closer. Xigbar, who still stood at his high balcony above, made no move to help him or summon the guards. When he cast a pleading glance his way, Roxas shudder to find a cold, malicious smirk answering him silently. He was all alone._

_"No...Stop it..." The noise was growing much too loud. "Please..." Roxas couldn't take it anymore. They were chanting in his ears now, right beside his head. They had to be._

_"STOP!"_

Roxas threw on a robe hastily before he ran out of the room. He walked quickly and purposefully down the hall to Xigbar's chambers, throwing the door open without ceremony. The Prince looked up at his intrusion, his look of mild surprise quickly melting into a sly smile.

"Good morning, my love." He rose from his seat and walked over to the blonde. "Slept well I trust?"

"You have returned Axel to his ship?"

Xigbar seemed to pause at the question, as if he didn't know the answer himself. Or perhaps it had just taken him aback. As Roxas arched an eyebrow curiously, Xigbar seemed to regain himself. He moved to Roxas's side and placed an arm around his shoulder, walking the boy over to his desk.

"Rest assured, Roxas. Your friend is safely back on his ship, as promised." Xigbar studied his face a moment, adding, with a touch of fake worry, "I hope you have not been kept awake stressing over him?"

Roxas shook his head, meeting Xigbar's eyes firmly.

"I'm fine. I came to tell you that I love Axel, and I always will." He pulled away from Xigbar and removed the arm from his shoulder, ignoring the man's curious expression. "If you must marry me by the time the week is out, then you can rest assured that I will be gone before that morning."

The Prince frowned at his tone.

"You can try if you like," he said, his tone bearing a threatening edge, "But there will be guards posted at every door and stable within a mile of here."

Roxas paused, and Xigbar continued, grinning with his almost feral sharp teeth. "And what about your family? Do you care so little about what happens to them?"

The blond glared. "You wouldn't..."

The grin widened. "Of course I would, darling. Think about all that you've chosen, Roxas. Think about it long and hard, because I guarantee you now, if you try to break a deal with me, I will follow you. You won't get far, and even if by some small miracle you did, I still hold the ace." And if only Roxas knew how much of an ace he held.

But the boy didn't cower away from his, as he might have before. This blonde before him stood firm and glared, unafraid.

"You leave my family alone, Xigbar. If you hurt them, you can believe that I will be dead long before I ever follow you to the altar."

Xigbar stood speechless as Roxas crossed his arms and pouted. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. Axel will come for me. He can handle anything."

"So sure, are you now?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room." With that, Roxas left the Prince standing in the middle of his chambers, staring after the door with his mouth open slightly. His fists began to clench at his sides, as he could feel the need to kill rising in him again. How dare that little brat order him around? How dare HE think that he could take away what was rightfully his?

The Prince returned to his seat, sinking down into it with a heavy sigh. He leaned his cheek upon his hand lazily and looked out the window into the bright sunshine, wincing slightly as the light hit his eyes.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" he growled.

"Slit his throat at some point, I imagine."

Xigbar looked up to see Saix striding towards his desk, a pile of papers in his hand. The two men smiled, silently acknowledging each other. It was amazing how quietly the Count could come and go as he needed him...

"That Roxas is quite a winning creature," the blue-haired man remarked, his tone gently humorous. Xigbar sighed again, glaring down at his fist where it rested on the desk.

"He's become into a real viper since the swamp." He accepted the stack of papers and began looking them over. So many documents to sign, and all of them so boring...

Finally, without even raising his eyes, he growled, "I want that redhead disposed of."

Saix nodded slightly, a sadistic smile spreading over his face slowly.

"It will be done, Your Highness."


	14. Chapter 14

Taking a short break from exams and updating something I haven't touched in a while. Rest assured, there's more to come. :)

* * *

Axel didn't struggle much as he was strapped down on a different table, as Saix began hooking up several wires and needles to a very large, very intimidating machine. The redhead had never seen anything like it before. A large, wooden wheel, very similar to that of a water wheel, and a couple of pumps pushed down into the ground was all he could really make out in the dim light. He couldn't see the bottom of the wheel or what was in the small pit at its base, but something gave him the suspicion that it wasn't water.

Saix had Even move the table closer to the machine before he strapped Axel's head down as well, using a long, leather harness. The blue-haired man stood over him triumphantly, watching as his assistant inserted the needles and made sure the harness was tight and secure. Axel winced faintly as he felt little mild pokes into his skin, but he tried to keep his reactions to a minimum. He didn't want to let on that the mere look of that machine was making him nervous.

Saix looked up at his invention proudly. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Axel remained silent, looking up at him blankly. The man didn't seem to care. "It took me half a lifetime to invent it. I'm sure by now that you've noticed my deep and abiding interest in pain."

The redhead snorted, turning his head as much as he could to look back up at the machine. It was a colossal contraption, almost high enough to reach the ceiling. He decided it against asking what it was built to do, figuring that Saix would be all to happy to elaborate.

Surprisingly, he didn't right away. "At present, I'm writing a book on the subject. So I want you to be totally honest about how the machine makes you feel."

Saix stepped away from the table, toward a wooden bar with numbers marked horizontally up the side. Then he turned his attention back to Axel.

"This being the first go, I'll use the lowest setting. Brace yourself." With that, he pushed the bar up from zero to one and watched.

What he was supposed to brace himself for, Axel couldn't guess. But as soon as the bar was moved, he heard the sound of rushing water, and looked up to see it pouring over the wheel, setting it in motion. The wheel slowly began to turn, and it was only a moment later that Axel felt the resulting sensation.

There was a tug at every needle in his body. It tingled a little at first, and then became a rough pull at his insides. It was sucking something out of him, but what it was, Axel couldn't tell, because that very instant came the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life. It was rough, burning, churning; everything that resisted the pull felt like it was being seared with a hot poker. Axel had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming; his body arched wildly off the table, trying to shake loose the needles and escape the awful feeling. He was aware of losing something as the sucking continued, but the pain was too intense to be ignored.

The process seemed to go on for ever, but really, it had only been three minutes that passed when the machine finally stopped. The wheel creaked to a slow stop just a small ding was heard, and Saix walked around the side where Axel couldn't see, checking something inside. The redhead's chest was heaving wildly, his breathing ragged as his heart struggled to calm down. The end of the suction had mercifully brought a stop to the pain as well, but now that he had a moment to think, Axel focused on the light, painful tingle the feeling had left behind. What the hell was _that_?

"Ah, good." Saix came back into view and walked over to his desk, picking up a book and quill pen. "The process was a success."

"W-What..." Axel choked on his words, as he tried to move his fingers and found them stiff and, strangely, hollow feeling. They twitched a bit at his urging, burt no matter how hard he tried, Axel couldn't force them to curl into a fist.

The man didn't wait for him to finish. "The concept of suction pumps is really nothing new. It's the basis of this machine, except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life."

Axel shot him a look. Could he really be serious? In all his travels, he'd never heard of anything like it.

"You don't believe me? It's true. I've just sucked one year of your life away."

As Saix sat down and began jotting down something in his book, Axel took the moment to catch his breath. It seemed impossible...but he had felt it in his body! A sucking pressure, drawing...blood? Water maybe? Whatever it had taken to accomplish its goal, he now had one fewer year to live. The idea was dizzying, terrifying, and Axel was slowly losing that disciplined calm he had been trying to keep in his time in the pit. In the face of such a terrible force, his need for escape became more immediate, urgent. Roxas was still in danger, and now Axel was faced with the risk of losing more of his own life.

The blue-haired man seemed unbothered by the whole thing. He didn't look up from his book when he spoke, breaking Axel's train of thought.

"For now, you needn't fear. This machine was just recently perfected; the side effects of prolonged exposure seem to be quite mild. I might one day go as high as five years, but I want to test it on a few others before that. In the meantime, we'll just start with what we have." He looked up then, golden eyes cold but interested, and watched his prisoner closely. "So, how did it feel?"

Axel bit his lip and glared as defiantly as he could. He refused to indulge this sick man any further. The only thing he needed to focus on now was escape, and soon, for time was running out for everything...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, in the rest of the kingdom, Prince Xigbar set forth a decree that the thieves forest be emptied, and all its inhabitants be arrested. A brute squad was assembled to carry out the dead, and much of the day was spent rounding up and beating every lowlife they came across.

Lexaeus sighed, closing up the back of one of the wagons to keep the prisoners inside from escaping. Not long after the incident with Vexen, he had been picked up by Xigbar's men just off the coast of Guilder. Having lost both Vexen and Zexion, he reluctantly offered his services to the General, who gladly accepted the giant for the job. He was one of the more muscled men in the squad, and work was plentiful, but the man didn't enjoy it much.

As he joined another new recruit in the little run-down village, the General approached and addressed them both.

"There's a dark-haired fellow down the way giving the men some trouble. Lexaeus, Zell, I want you two to go over there and subdue him."

The younger recruit looked decidedly uncomfortable at this. "H-Hey! Why me? Can't you just send Lexaeus to go do it?"

"Recruit, that's not how we address our commanding officer." As the blonde winced and stepped back nervously, the General snapped, "I order you both to go take care of it!"

"Yes, sir."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

With that, the man rode off, and Zell breathed a small sigh of relief.

Lexaeus looked at him sympathetically. "I'll handle it this time, Zell." He knew how much the younger man hated fighting. They'd become friends not long after Lexaeus had joined the guard, and the giant had learned that it was hard times and poverty that had driven the man to this, not his own choice.

The blonde smiled widely with relief. "Thanks, Lex! You're a life saver! I'll just go see how the others are doing and make a report to the General when you get back!"

Lexaeus smiled as he watched him go, before heading the way the General had indicated. What sort of man was enough to give the royal guard so much trouble?

He turned a corner around one of the little huts and heard a familiar voice.

"I'll slice ya to pieces!"

Zexion! Lexaeus was overjoyed to hear that his friend had made it out of Guilder alive! But he noticed quickly the slur in the man's voice; the weak, tired drawl that lacked its usual cold, biting edge. Was he drunk? The giant stepped out from behind the hut and saw several guards lying scattered on the ground. One was left standing, glaring and shaking his blade at the hunched, swaying, dark-haired figure leaning against a tree.

"Come quietly, you drunken fool!" the guard snapped. He heard Lexaeus's approach easily and turned to snap at the giant. "Oi, soldier! What're you gawking at! Get over here and help me!"

Zexion raised his head and gave a lop-sided smirk, swinging his blade like a bat.

"Oh-hoh! Callin for help, you pansy-ass son of a bitch?"

"Why you!"

The guard charged forward, ready to stab Zexion through the heart, but the smaller man parried the attack quiet easily. Lexaeus winced. His partner could be scary when he was drunk; partially because he got so vulgar and loud, but also because, unlike most people, Zexion's skills with a sword seemed to triple when he was hammered.

"Missed!" His form was terrible, but somehow, Zexion managed to dodge or block every swing. He landed a blow or two as well, and the guard stepped back, hissing as he held his cut arm. It was a small cut, but it had already begun to bleed, and clearly it stung painfully.

The man looked back at Lexaeus, flaming mad now.

"Take him down, you big lout!"

"I'm not goin anywhere til Vexen gets back," Zexion slurred, shoving some of the dark purple hair out of his eyes. "Go ahead and try!"

Just then, Lexaeus moved forward. He quickly backhanded the other guard and sent him to the ground, unconscious, before cautiously approaching his old partner. The man stepped back a bit more, looking up at him warily.

"You're a big one. Hmph, no problem! I can still take you down!"

"Zexion, it's me." When the smaller man blinked, Lexaeus added, "You're old partner, remember?"

"Lexaeus?" He looked him over for a moment. "Took you long enough."

Suddenly, the man fell forward, passing out drunk on the ground. It had to have taken all his strength to put up this much of a fight; upon taking a closer look, Lexaeus noticed that he didn't look well at all. He was flushed from drinking, clearly, but his skin was unusually clammy and cool. Whatever had happened to him since Guilder must have really taken its toll.

Regardless, the giant couldn't help but smile. He bent and lifted the smaller man into his arms, before seeking out a more secluded path back to town. A little care and Zexion would be as right as rein. He had his partner back, and that was all that really mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the royal wedding arrived, and the whole kingdom was bustling with excitement. The streets were strewn with banners of blue and silver, and all the townsfolk poured out in the early morning sun to buy and sell, all getting ready for the occasion.

Except for a select few, of course.

Lexaeus, who had defied the royal guard to save his old friend, was now hiding out in a small house on the edge of the town. It was a definite risk to be so close, especially knowing that the General would send out the order for his immediate arrest, but the giant had brought everything he needed with him. There was enough food to last them the week, and that would be more than enough.

After having acquired the little house, Lexaeus immediately set himself to the task of reviving his inebriated friend. It had taken a few days because of the mild fever Zexion had managed to catch beforehand, but with delicate care and a steady hand, the giant had his friend up and about in no time.

"THAT"S ENOUGH, YOU IDIOT!" Zexion gurgled and choked as he was lifted back away from the barrel. He glowered at his former partner, dripping wet from being dunked so many times.

Lexaeus just smiled. "Sorry, Zexion. But it worked, didn't it?"

"That's not the point! You could have drowned me!"

"At least you're feeling better now."

The dark-haired man scoffed, turning away with one last mumble of "idiot" before he talked back to the table. Lexaeus followed slowly behind, unable to keep the smile off his face. It was good to be back with a friend...

The question of what to do now came up several times in the preceding meal, and, after some slight reluctance on the giant's part, he revealed the news of Count Saix. The man he had seen briefly from his pace with the other soldiers, but that one glimpse was clear enough to tell. He had six fingers on his right hand.

"So how do I get to him?" Zexion finally asked, his calm demeanor betraying almost no trace of his excitement.

"That's the hard part. Security will be tight for a while, what with the prince getting married and all..."

Zexion's eyes widened a bit. "The prince is marrying tonight?"

His friend nodded, as he peeked out through the tight curtain drawn over the window. In the distance, he could see the castle.

"Poor kid. I'd be willing to bet Xigbar still plans to kill him. I'm still not sure how he plans to blame this on Guilder though. We cleared out the thieves' forest already..."

Zexion pushed back from his chair quickly, standing. "And what about that man in black?" Lexaeus had told him of Vexen's death, so he concluded that the man had succeeded, taking the prince for himself. If the prince was back with Xigbar, then where was he?

Lexaeus shook his head. "I don't know for sure. My guess would be the pit, but that's not where all prisoners go."

Zexion paused, thinking for a moment. He almost missed when his friend spoke again.

"It's a shame. He seemed nice; far too noble for a pirate. If I didn't know better, I'd have bet that he had feelings for that boy." Lexaeus sighed. It was sad that stories like that didn't always work out. Not everyone got a happily ever after these days...

"You're a hopeless, romantic fool!" the dark-haired man growled, clutching his lightly throbbing head in annoyance. "You think everything has to-"

Then he paused again. Zexion couldn't deny that it was possible; he remembered the man's words well, even now.

_"I have unfinished business with the prince. I seek the answers to few, simple questions that only he can answer."_

The man's lips curled up into a devious smirk. _He would have followed us to the ends of the earth, all for his little princess..._

This could actually work well in his favor. Whether or not he believed in true love was irrelevant; as long as other fools believed in it with all their hearts, he could use them to get what he wanted. That was his ticket into the castle.

"Zexion?"

The man looked back to his friend, seeing the curious expression on his face. He would need the giant's help too.

"I have a plan to get the Count. But we have to hurry; there's only so much of the day left."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas was not amused. The outfit Xigbar had given him to wear for the wedding was very uncomfortable. It was made of a very itchy, stiff fabric that chaffed his skin easily. His tunic was a deep blue that matched his eyes, but it was short on his shoulders, almost looking more like a waistcoat. It didn't give him much room to move at all, despite the silver sleeves being a bit baggy on his skinny arms. The boy tried to scratch a particularly annoying itch on his back and growled, finding his arms couldn't reach very far at all. The material was very thick and hugged him well, making sure that no matter how much he struggled, he wouldn't be able to tear it easily.

The servants scurried around the room behind him, cleaning and straightening, while his personal servant helped him dress, offering him several pieces of jewelry that Xigbar had personally commissioned for him. Most of it was terribly gaudy, Roxas noted with displeasure, but he assented to a few simple pieces. One was a simple blue pendant that hung low on his chest.

"How about this one, Your Highness?" A kind looking brunet woman held up a small, wooden case, and opened it to reveal a simple silver hoop.

Despite his irritation, Roxas sighed softly.

"If I have to, Aerith."

The woman smiled and moved to his side, fastening the hoop onto the cartilage of his left ear. It was not the kind that pierced him, but simply appeared to.

"There." She smiled at their reflections in the mirror, so sweetly that Roxas couldn't help but smile as well. "It looks very becoming on you."

"I appreciate you putting up with me." Ever since he had first come to the castle, lost and a little bit overwhelmed, Aerith had been so kind to him. She reminded him a bit of his mother, though not nearly as tough as Tifa. Roxas chuckled slightly at the comparison, and the brunet gave him an odd look. "It's nothing. Sorry."

Aerith smiled sadly, taking his hand.

"It's alright, Roxas. I know you must be nervous."

Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't nervous for the reasons she thought. Aerith tended to try and see the best in everyone, even though the both of them knew the prince was really very rude and conceited.

No, the boy was worried for another reason, one he had been dealing with ever since he had returned to the castle. That Axel might not come after all. He would refuse to marry Xigbar as many times as it took, but then...what if something happened to Axel?

The boy missed his lover all over again. Did he reach the ship safely? Had the guards treated him alright? Roxas couldn't stop worrying for his safety, even if he managed to push it to the back of his mind sometimes. There was also the doubt growing stronger in Roxas's mind, that maybe Xigbar had never even _sent _Axel back to his ship. What if-

"Roxas?"

The boy blinked, looking into the worried eyes of his caretaker. Aerith always seemed to sense his worrying, even when she didn't know the cause. She really was a kind, caring woman. "Is something wrong?"

It was then that he decided to confront Xigbar and find out what really happened. He didn't want to be in the dark about it anymore.

"I'm fine. Really." He gave her a reassuring smile as he got to his feet and addressed the other servants in the room.

"Thank you for your help, everyone. Please, go take a break. I would like to go and speak with my fiance alone."

Everyone cleared out of the room in a hurry, muttering many thanks to their sweet, generous prince. Only Aerith remained now, still worriedly looking after him, as the two walked down the hall.

"Your Highness, I must warn you," she said softly, but urgently, "The Prince is in a meeting with the General at the moment. He won't want to be disturbed."

"I appreciate your concern, Aertih," he said, a little short with her now. "But I must speak with him." He stopped several feet from the door, hearing a couple gruff voices speaking inside. He turned back to his servant and took her hand gently, giving a little, reassuring smile.

"I wish to speak with him alone. Please return to my room and prepare some tea for when I get back."

"But-"

"Aerith." The tone was still gentle, but firm, leaving no room for argument. As out of place as he had felt here before, Roxas was confident in his authority with servants, just as he always had been on the farm. He would not tolerate her protests much longer, no matter how much he liked her as a person...

Aerith looked at him for a moment longer before dropping into a slight curtsy. "Yes, Your Highness." With that, he released her hand and gave her another smile, which she returned as he turned away. Then, hearing her soft footsteps fading away, Roxas breathed a deep sigh and strode to the door, opening it with knocking.

Xigbar was sitting at his desk, as usual, with the Captain of the Guard across from him, looking deeply engaged by the conversation.

"The forest was emptied, as you commanded, sir, and..."

Xigbar rose from his seat then, gleaming golden eyes fixed on Roxas. He offered a pointed, toothy smile, striding over to his fiance slowly. "Well, don't you look lovely. Although..." He gave the boy a quick once over, chuckling, "Perhaps I should have found you a dress instead. It would have looked more stunning with your figure."

Roxas scowled at him openly. He wasn't a girl; it was a fact that his fiance seemed to need constant reminding of. Just because he was small didn't mean he was delicate and womanly. Even after he had grown more bold and begun to speak to Xigbar without reserve, the man still insisted on treating him like a fragile little doll in public. Roxas couldn't begin to understand the fetish; it was annoying, at best, and embarrassing at worst.

But the prince seemed unfazed by his look. He reached Roxas and gave him a quick wink, taking those pale, slender hands in his own.

"Tonight, we marry. Tomorrow morning, we will go to the harbor, where every ship in my armada waits to accompany us on our honeymoon."

Roxas blinked. "Every ship but the one you sent."

"Come again?"

The blonde spoke firmer now, his fears realized. "Every ship but the one you sent to return Axel..."

Then there was an awkward pause, as Xigbar fumbled slightly. And then Roxas knew it instantly.

"It was a lie," he whispered, before stepping closer to the Prince, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. His voice became more urgent, bordering on frantic, but he tried to remain strong.

"Where's Axel? What have you done with him?"

Xigbar hastened to pull the boy off, taking his shoulders instead. "My dear, set your mind at ease. The ship returned today; rest assured, your friend is safe and well."

"I don't believe it!" Roxas shouted back, slapping his hands away. "You promised! You promised me you would return him!"

A cough from the other side of the room drew their attention back, and the Captain was rising from his seat, looking decidedly awkward.

"Uh...if that is all, Your Highness," he indicated Xigbar, "I shall return to my other duties."

"No need. My fiance was just leaving, weren't you, Roxas?" The man gave him a dangerous look, facing away so the Captain couldn't see. But Roxas wouldn't be silenced.

"No! I'm not finished here! Tell me what you've done with Axel!"

Xigbar growled dangerously, keeping his voice lowered. "Roxas...NOW."

Feet scuffled hurriedly across the room. "I shall return later, should Your Highness summon me. Good day." And with that, the Captain left, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Xigbar turned back to Roxas, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"You would do better to behave when in the company of my guests, boy. One quick snap of my fingers, and your Axel is as good as dead. Remember that."

Roxas felt a shiver of fear, but quickly shoved it aside. He refused to let this man control him so easily. The boy crossed his arms stubbornly. "You can't keep Axel away. Not with a thousand men."

Xigbar scoffed. "So sure are you, brat? I'll make sure that whelp never sees the light of day again."

"You...You're such a pathetic, cowardly excuse for a king! A real king wouldn't have to bully people to get what he wants! A real king would earn it, like your father did!"

"Shut up!"

Roxas ignored the hatred burning in those eyes, taunting him further.

"I could never love pathetic scum like you! No matter what you do, you'll never be half the man your father is! Not even half the man Axel is!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I WILL NOT!"

Roxas staggered away from the hand that smacked him, falling onto the floor hard on his back. He ran his hand over the bruise lightly, wincing as it stung. He could already tell it was turning a deep, angry red.

As tears started to fill his eyes, the blonde glared defiantly up at the furious man. Xigbar was hunched slightly, and panting, his eyes so narrowed and dangerous that it gave Roxas chills. But he was satisfied to have struck a nerve, even if he ended up paying for it in the end. It was high-time someone finally told the man what they really thought of him.

Roxas squeaked as he was roughly and quickly pulled to his feet, yanked up so that Xigbar's face was mere inches from his. When his feet finally touched the ground, the boy began to struggle wildly, but Xigbar slapped him again just as hard, in the same spot. Roxas winced, feeling claw-like fingernails dig into his face, and he tried to pull back, but the Prince held him still, glaring him down with those menacing eyes.

"You have spirit, boy, but I'll break you of it soon enough," the man snapped coldly. "Consider your precious Axel dead. I was going to spare his life, but now I see how little you value it. And know this; if you pull anything like this tonight, I won't hesitate to drag your parents outside and shoot them on the spot."

The boy paled. His parents were coming to the castle tonight for the wedding; it was only natural. With so many people there, the guards could easily draw them outside. If he refused Xigbar, then he would _kill _them? No...no, he couldn't!

And what about Axel? Could he really-

His thoughts were interrupted by a rough shake. Roxas recovered from it slowly, dizzily, offering a small, shaky nod to show he'd understood. Satisfied, Xigbar grabbed his arm in a painful grip, before beginning to drag the smaller man out of the room. Roxas winced, feeling the man's nails digging into his arm, the squeezing pressure unnecessarily tight. He began to struggle, tugging desperately at his arm.

"Let go!" When his order was ignored, Roxas growled and tried to hit him. "Xigbar, let me go!"

"Shut up!" the Prince snapped back harshly. He dragged the boy all the way back to his chambers, before shoving the door open and roughly throwing him inside. The boy landed on his right arm awkwardly, moaning loudly in pain when he felt the bone bend and audibly crack beneath him. As he was overcome with a twisting, almost burning pain, gentle hands touched his shoulder. _._

"Roxas!" Seeing Xigbar in the doorway, Aerith winced at her slip and quickly corrected. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

Just as the boy began to shift up onto his knees, cradling his arm close, Roxas heard the door slam behind him, followed by the softer brush of a key in the lock.

"No." Ignoring his caretaker for a moment, the blonde ran to the door and began banging on it with his good hand. "Xigbar, open this door! I demand that you let me out!"

"You will remain here until the wedding, and I sincerely hope your attitude changes by that time."

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!"

The man ignored his pleas, and between his beats on the door, Roxas heard the man leave. He pounded the door hard for a few more minutes before he finally gave up, slumping weakly against the wood, his forehead pressed hard against it. Aerith was beside him instantly, looking deeply worried.

"Oh Roxas, are you alright?" She took his arm and examined it gently, noticing when he winced and jerked away. From her experience, she guessed it was broken, but would need a better look to be sure.

"Roxas, hold still! I have to take a look at your...Roxas?" The boy's head was lowered, and he appeared to be crying softly. His shoulders trembled terribly; for the first time she had seen, the boy began to sob uncontrollably. Even as nervous as he had been before, Aerith had never seen him break down and cry like this.

The brunet's gaze softened, and she bent to help him up, cooing softly all the while.

"This is why I was worried. The Prince is stressed at the moment, and that can bring out his temper...But don't you worry! He's really not that bad! I'm sure he's just tired, what with everything being so hectic and all!"

Roxas leaned against her heavily and whimpered, clutching and burying his face in her dress. And Aerith rocked him slowly in her arms, whispering comforting words and assurances that "everything would be alright." But Roxas knew it wasn't true. Xigbar had Axel, and now he was certainly going to pay for Roxas's foolishness.

The boy was more terrified now than he had ever been, even when he'd been in the midst of the Fire Swamp. He feared for himself, but mostly he feared for Axel. What would happen to them now? Surely now they couldn't escape from under the prince's controlling thumb.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Xigbar rushed down to the pit, immediately finding Saix there. He was hooking Axel back up to the machine for his second time; the redhead already looked paler and thinner than he had before. Sucking the life out of people seemed to take a great toll on their bodies, but probably more so on their minds. And from the look of Axel's eyes, it was clear that he had already grown to fear the hulking, evil contraption.

Saix raised an eyebrow as the Prince ran past him, straight to his prisoner. He leaned over the table and smirked, an almost insane light gleaming in his eyes.

"You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy." He grabbed Axel's chin roughly and forced the man to look at him, sneering. "Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what the storybooks say. So I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you."

With that, he ran to the bar and shoved it all the way up, straight to fifty. There was a shout from Saix, the sound of rushing water, and then a horrible wailing sound, as the most excruciating pain took over Axel. He arched off the table as though it burned him, screaming so loud that it echoed through the little cave and up into the air. His scream of agony was so piercing, so real, that even where the sound didn't reach completely, the dogs could hear the pitch and howl.

Zexion and Lexaeus heard it in town, stopping to stare at the sky above the forest.

"That sound..."

Zexion nodded to his partner, drawing the cloak further over his face. They set off in that direction, knowing it would lead to their quarry. He could not be allowed to die so soon...

And even back in the castle, the cry of sheer pain was heard. Roxas heard it, perking up from the chair where Aerith had been busy tending his arm.

"Roxas? What is it?"

The blonde just stared at the door. He knew it wouldn't budge for him, not even when he needed escape so desperately. He slowly sank back down onto the cushion, eyes hopeless and brimming with pained tears.

"Axel..."


	16. Chapter 16

The ear-shattering scream died down long before they reached the entrance to the forest. Zexion put a hand on the trunk of a large tree and leaned heavily as he sought to catch his breath. Lexaeus did not pause long behind him. He ducked under a few low trees and branches and looked around.

"It stopped."

Zexion's eyes darted around the forest. He knew the sound came from somewhere within, but where?

"Damn it!" he snapped, his fist colliding hard with the mossy wood. He couldn't bear to see this. All his life's work, his purpose; was it all for nothing?

Lexaeus narrowed his gaze, sweeping over root and tree in his search for something. Anything. The pit was here somewhere; the trick was finding it.

"Zexion, don't start. Help me look for the entrance. Try knobs, loose branches, whatever sticks out to you." The other man nodded, his jaw set tightly with a frown as he set to work. Together they explored every tree, every root, hoping to find some clue.

Suddenly, a snap shattered the silence. The giant's eyes snapped north.

"There."

Zexion scrambled rather awkwardly behind the tree he'd been feeling. A quick look revealed a larger trunk several meters away, and in no time, Lexaeus was behind it, listening closely as footsteps drew nearer.

"My lord?"

Zexion's eyes flashed dangerously at that voice. He knew it well; it had haunted his dreams for many years. The footsteps finally revealed two men walking, both tall and pristinely dressed. The man who had just spoken was a step behind the other, and bore blue hair; the first man several streaks of varying greys. The first man was panting slightly, fists tightly clenched at his sides as he walked.

"Shut up."

"My lord, it IS your wedding day. Please, think nothing more of this. I'll have the boy disposed of immediately, there'll be no more to torment you-"

The grey-haired man came to a dead stop, and rounded on his companion, eyes gleaming coldly.

"It WILL torment me, until his brat is dead as well! I won't hear the end of it until tonight, when I ring that scrawny neck with my bare hands!" The man turned away again, muttering, more to himself this time. "What a joy that will be. To finally have this affair over and done with."

"My lord?"

The first man growled. "My father's torture proves too great to bear. Maybe I'll pay him a little visit tonight, after I've taken care of Roxas." Seeming to calm a little at the ideas, his smiled grew. It was malicious in seconds, conniving. "If only that brat could see his beloved now. That would certainly shut his annoying mouth." He sighed ruefully. "Oh well. I'll have to think up something good to make up for that missed opportunity."

The blue-hairded man sighed, letting his own smile grow slowly.

"Let us return to the castle. There is still much to do. Perhaps you could find an excuse to bring the boy down here later."

A brilliant grin. "Saix, my friend, your cruelty knows no bounds. You always know how to cheer me up." He put a hand on his companion's shoulder, and squeezed lightly. "I might do just that, after the ceremony."

The men walked until they were out of sight. A moment later, the two partners emerged from the woods, one frowning, the other worried.

"It seems the Count is out to ruin another life. Well, let's see how far he gets this time."

Lexaeus saw his friend's hand drift to the sword at his belt, briefly gripping the handle.

"But Zexion, didn't you hear them? I think the man in black might be dead now."

"There's only one way to find out. Come on."

They followed the path further up the road, through a mess of trees and thick brush, and sure enough, there stood an impossibly large tree, its thick roots plunging deep into the ground all around it. One particular gap between roots was widest.

"I'll bet you anything that's it."

Zexion was about to explore it when, of all luck, the ground before him gave way, revealing a staircase leading up from a pit in the ground. A pale, hunched man was shambling up the stairs slowly, dragging a wheelbarrow behind him, when he froze.

"What are you lot doing out here?"

The two exchanged a briefly look. "He looks a bit like Vexen, doesn't he?" The giant quipped.

"I suppose. But that's not the real issue here now, is it? He looks awfully tired, doesn't he?"

"Why yes, I suppose he does." Lexaeus approached the older man. "Let me help you with that."

"Hey! What do you think you're-"

Konk.

The withered blond met the ground with a hard thud. The giant brushed off his palms and cracked a knuckle or two.

"Normally I hate doing things like that. But something about it seemed right." Maybe it was because he looked so much like their old, jerky employer. Or some suppressed feelings he'd been meaning to take out long before. Either way, the giant didn't question it.

Zexion snorted. "Glad to hear you've finally aborted that damn conscience." He motioned to follow him down the stairs, and together they descended into the pit.

The stench of sweat and something fowl permeated the whole place, and it was dark and dank. Hopeless. Scattered furniture lay about, some of it overturned, as if a fight had raged just moments ago. One or two vials lay broken on the floor, but neither of the intruders were interested in those. Instead, they went straight for a large table situated by an odd looking mechanized monstrosity. An occupied table, it seemed.

"Is he?"

Zexion pulled back the crude sheet and his lip curled. Not only was the man dead, but parts of his flesh smelled like they were still burning. Lexaeus looked down in pity and anger, as his partner pounded the man's heart several times with his fist. Whether it was done in frustration or some frail hope, he dared not ask.

"He's broken."

"He's not a toy, you moron! He's dead." The shorter man slumped forward slightly, over the body. "He's dead, damn it."

Silence. The hollow feeling in the room only persisted, as both men stood by the table, unsure of what to do. What could be done now? This man had had better brains than either of them, and Zexion had no gift for strategy. It seemed hopeless, until Zexion remembered something.

"The miracle man." His head snapped around, demanding. "Do you know if the miracle man still lives in town? You know, the one that the king fired a couple years back?"

His initial answer was a scratch on the head. "Uh...I think so. Why? What could he do?"

"He specializes in miracles, correct? Well, what else would you call this?" Zexion lifted the dead man up slightly, noting as he sagged, dangling limply off the side of the table. Though there wasn't really a mark on him besides the rodent bite, he smelled like burning flesh and blood, as if his very veins had been aflame til the moment he met his end. It was gruesome.

"Can a miracle work in that time?"

Zexion shook his head. "Who knows? But it's the best chance we have now. You carry him, and lead the way."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating more often this fall and early winter, but school was a pain and an overload w


	17. Chapter 17

Carefully, the two men snuck back to the village, Lexaeus supporting the dead man on his back. On the outskirts there lay a humble little cottage, not much different from any other.

Zexion looked around to make sure no one had followed them, then pounded loudly on the door. Within a moment, it opened, revealing a young lad with oddly-styled blonde hair and a sunburnt face.

"Yes?"

Lexaeus stepped forward, smiling kindly. "Good day. Is this the home of Miracle Merlin?"

"Woah..." Casting the door open fully, the boy stepped out, coming up to the giant's mid torso. "I've never seen a giant before! You are one, aren't you Sir?"

"We don't have much time to spare, boy. Is this the miracle man's house or not?" Zexion snapped, crossing his arms impatiently.

Blinking, the blonde nodded. "Y-Yes. Sorry about that." He looked over his shoulder and called into the little cottage. "Master! Some rather odd people have come to see you!"

"Send them away, Demyx!" an old voiced shouted back, followed by the sound of some explosion. "Fiddlesticks! Just how I am going to get this damn thing to work is a miracle by itself!"

Demyx looked back at them apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. He's a bit busy at the moment. Perhaps you could come by later?"

"It has to be now," Zexion replied firmly. "We are in a terrible rush. If he refuses to assist us willingly, we shall have to use force."

"I'm not comfortable with that," Lexaeus said, shifting his large feet slightly.

"Regardless." The dark-haired man ignored his companion, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar. "Bring your master here at once, or things will become unpleasant very quickly."

Demyx gulped, nodding shakily as he was released.

"Y-Yes sir!" He scurried back in, forgetting to lock the door behind him. As an argument began in the cottage, the two men outside looked at each other and shrugged. They entered quietly, the giant having to duck and maneuver carefully so as not to destroy anything.

"Send them away, foolish boy! And why isn't the tea ready?"

"Mr. Merlin, sir, there's a giant out there! At least talk to them so they won't tear us limb from limb!"

"Absolutely not," the old man huffed back. "I'm not in the business anymore. Whatever they want is not my concern."

"That's not true," Lexaeus said simply, as they came into the room. Before them, hunched by a strange contraption, was an old man with thick, round glasses. His white hair and beard seemed to trail down a good ways, and he was dressed in a simple blue robe and cap. An owl sat upon clock behind him, its eyes narrowing as they entered.

Zexion looked unimpressed. "I had expected more from the king's most powerful healer."

The old man scoffed, standing and dusting the dirt and soot from his robes.

"For one so knowledgeable, you seem to be unaware that I no longer hold that title." Turning to Demyx, he slapped the back of the boy's head, in what seemed a sudden fit of anger. "You, boy! Quit laying about and get the tea!"

"Yes, Mr. Merlin, Sir!" The blonde hopped to it, the owl lazily lifting off its perch and flying after him as he left. Lexaeus took the cue to gently nudge the red-haired man from his back.

"Sir, we need a miracle for our friend here. He-"

"I do not care what kind you need! Did you not hear me the first time?" Merlin strode over rather pompously, grabbing a chair from the table. Setting it in front of the giant, he quickly climbed up, standing closer to the height of his shoulder now. He jabbed a finger at one shoulder now. "I. Am. Retired!"

"Last I heard, you were fired," Zexion snarked back. Merlin's beady eyes fell on him next.

"Exactly! Now, if you would kindly leave a beaten old man in peace, perhaps I can actually accomplish something today!" Hopping off the chair, he scurried back to his place beside the weird metal contraption.

Lexaeus blinked. "If you'll pardon me, what is that?"

Taking on a sudden light tone, the old man beamed down at it proudly. "It's my pride and joy, you know. I once used this beauty to travel all around the world! I saw such exotic cultures! Wild countrysides! And such wondrous innovation!" Wiping a tear from his eye, his mood turned fowl again, a scowl on his face as he kicked the little machine with a sudden fury. "If the damn thing would only work again! I could be out of this hole in the ground! Off to bigger and better adventures, far from that arrogant prat of a prince and his jolly git, good for nothing father!"

"Someone is bitter," Zexion quipped casually, moving to lean against the wall. "Perhaps we should give up now, Lexaeus. The old man seems quite mad."

"He is not!"

Demyx scurried out of the kitchen, a tea tray unsteadily balanced in his arms, the brown owl sitting perfectly content upon his head. "He's a real genius, Merlin is! His magic can do anything!"

"Could he turn the castle purple?"

"Probably...Uh, y-yes! Yes, he could!" the lad said, beaming as he set the tea tray down in front of his master. "Mr. Merlin, sir, I brought your favorite. Pepper tea."

The giant looked at him quizzically. "I've never heard of that kind before. Is it new?"

"Certainly so," Merlin said irritably, whacking his servant on the head with a nearby walking stick, causing the owl to squawk and fly off. "You spilled it, you clumsy boy! Honestly, can I trust you to do anything right?"

"Sorry, Sir!" Demyx covered his head and simultaneously rubbed the bump growing there. He scurried to the other side of the room, following the offended owl back out into the kitchen. Zexion watched him go, blinking a moment before he returned to business.

"Right. We need you to bring our friend over there back to life."

"Impossible," Merlin said, taking a large sip from the cracked tea cup. "Dead men tell no tales, you know. Can't talk, can't walk; they aren't worth a damn good thing at all."

The dark-haired man sneered impatiently. "You're making excuses, which we have no time for. Why will you not help us?"

"Because I cannot!" Merlin snapped back, stalking over until he was nose to chin with the other man. "I am retired, and fired. As much as I would love to sit here reliving painful memories, I'd much prefer to resume my better work."

"Will you not even examine him? Tell me you are not so cowardly to just send away those in desperate need?" Zexion scoffed, visibly growing angrier.

"Alright, fine!" The old man was out of his face in a moment, knocking clutter off a large, wooden table. The things, regardless of size, fell into a waiting bag sitting by the leg, disappearing one at a time.

Zexion and Lexaeus gaped at it.

"Well, don't just stand there! Bring him here!" Picking up the little bag and shoving the tea cup, kettle, and tray in as well, all just as seamlessly as the others, Merlin patted the table impatiently. "Demyx, bring the things here! Hop to it, useless boy!"

"Coming!"

After much confused scrambling, the redhead was lying on the table, the group gathered around him solemnly. The owl flew from Demyx's head to the tip of Merlin's old hat, watching as the man pulled out a stethoscope from his bag. He bent over, pressing the end of the device over the heart.

They waited in silence for several minutes, until the old man jumped up, scaring everyone.

"Aha! This one is not dead after all! Only mostly dead!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference?"

"Well, foolish boy, mostly dead induces a state of comatose, a close resemblance of death in the body. One is still slightly alive in this state, and need only be revived properly. All dead, well... there's only one thing to do at that point."

"And that would be?"

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change, to be perfectly frank." The old man clapped his hands, looking giddy. "I know just what to do for this one...But then again," he glared at them suddenly, "Why should I help you lot? That's some nerve you've got, eh? Threatening a poor, lonely old man? Tell me why I should help such unsavory characters?" He pointed dramatically at the redhead before him. "This fiend could be hardened scoundrel for all I know!"

"His true love is being forced to marry another," Lexaeus urged. "Don't you care at all about the happiness of your fellow men?"

Merlin scoffed. "No man alive has cared about _my _happiness..."

Demyx raised a hand quickly. "I have!" He was promptly smacked and quieted.

"True love is a rare thing. It is quite precious, I must say...But you could still be lying! Just taking advantage of an old man's kindness!"

Zexion growled. "Kindness? You call this kindness? You only help so far as it pleases you! A carriage of orphans would not be enough to move your withered old heart!"

"And you're one to talk, Mercenary?" The man scowled back at him, livid now. Merlin stood quickly, looking smug. "Yes, I can tell what you are. Both of you are hardened men. You care no more about helping those in need than I do!"

"That's not true!" the giant cried, getting to his feet. He easily towered high over the bent old man, even when he had been seated. "Money is important, but I still have my honor!"

Demyx looked back and forth to each party in turn, his expression worried. His eyes fell upon the half-dead man on their table.

"Mr. Merlin, perhaps we should hel-"

"No! Think before you speak, boy!" He was rewarded with another smack.

"I was just thinking-ow! True love is a great-ow! Gift!" he shouted between curses and smacks. "It should be- OWWW! Son of a- ah! IT SHOULD BE PROTECTED!"

"Enough of this!" Zexion shouted, slamming a fist on the table. "If all you care about is your own damn bitterness, then fine! This man's true love is Prince Xigbar's fiance! If you help him, he will stop the wedding! Is that incentive enough for you?"

Before the old man could say more, he paused, stick still poised in the air. Demyx looked up from his protective crouch, as an old, withered smile spread across his face. Merlin he quickly walked closer to Zexion.

"You don't say? If I fix up this chap, Xigbar suffers?"

The man grinned back at him coldly, knowing he had spoken the magic words.

"Humiliations galore."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Merlin spent the next hour preparing a pill, as Demyx served the waiting guests tea and mini cakes.

Zexion sighed heavily, inhaling the calming scent slowly. "That Master of yours certainly is a piece of work..."

The blonde looked down sadly, setting the new tray to rest in front of them. "Don't say that. He's a wise man, and he means well. He just...has a bit of an odd way...that's all..."

"He seems to hit you a lot," Lexaeus observed. He sat on the floor because the other chairs in the room were far too small.

"Yes. It smarts for a while, but I like the old man." Demyx eyes grew fonder as he lifted his own tea cup, looking into the strange, purple liquid. "He's the closest thing to family I have. He took me in and taught me a lot of things."

"Like how to brew his favorite tea?" Zexion quipped dryly.

"I suppose. It's hard to explain, and I'm sure it looks awful from where you stand." The blonde chuckled slightly. "But he and Archimedes are really nice fellows when you get to know them."

"Who is Archimedes?"

"The owl. Can't you tell?" The two guests regarded him curiously as he casually sipped the tea, sighing at the flavor of it. "This place is magical."

Just then, Merlin came in, brandishing a rather large brown pill. "I've done it! Wait about fifteen minutes, and slip the old boy this! It'll have him up and alive again in no time!"

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow as the medicine was dropped into his open palm.

"Why is it brown?" Demyx looked at it, smiling widely.

"It's chocolate, of course!" When he received odd looks from the guests, he shrugged. "What? It helps it go down easier."

"Quite right," Merlin said, rather cheerfully. "In the case that there is no water about, one must make it easier to swallow somehow."

Lexaeus stood then, scooping up the still unconscious redhead and replacing him on his back.

"We can't thank you enough for your help. Now this man can rescue his true love."

"And help me get revenge on my father's murderer," Zexion added casually, smirking. "Everyone wins."

"Just be sure to send Xigbar my regards," the old man spat, showing them to the door. On the way out, Demyx handed the giant a small bundle and wished them both luck.

"It was nice meeting you two. Be safe, and show that jerk of a prince what for, alright?" He beamed up at the giant, giving him the briefest of friendly hugs. Lexaeus smiled back, patting him on the head.

"Of course. Maybe I'll come back to see you again someday."

Demyx smiled wider. "Great!"

"Will you hurry up, you great brute? We've wasted enough time already, now let's go!"

The two men left for the castle, the farewells and well wishing fading behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Upon waking from sleep, one can often experience a unpleasant taste left in the mouth, as if something might have crawled in there at some point in the night.

To Axel, the taste was beyond foul. As his consciousness returned, what started out as warm chocolate taste suddenly morphed into dead roots boiled in fish oil. His eyes snapped up as he began to sputter and cough uncontrollably.

"That was quick," said a voice behind him, its flat, somehow familiar tone raised just slightly in surprise. Over his coughing, Axel could barely hear it; his eyes shot around the immediate area, watching blearily as colored blobs slowly came into focus. It looked like a forest.

"Fast acting. That's even more of a miracle," came another voice. The redhead wanted to turn around and demand explanations, but his body felt numb and unmoving. He might as well be made of stone; his hand ignored him as he tried again and again to clench it.

At least the taste and the urge to retch everything from his stomach was dying down.

One of the voices' owners came around in front of him, and he blinked up at the familiar face.

"You!"

The short, purple-haired man grinned down at him. "Glad to see you remember. I believe we have not yet had formal introductions. My name is Zexion." He paused a moment when the redhead didn't respond. "My associate and I have seen your face. You might as well give us a name."

Gaping for a moment, Axel felt his memories racing. He had been dead...hadn't he? How was he still alive?

"My name is Axel," he replied slowly, letting his head fall back slightly. Sure enough, the man supporting him was the giant from before. But how had they found him?

The man smiled. "I am Lexaeus. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Officially, that is."

"I would say 'likewise,' but I admit I did not expect to see either of you here," Axel replied honestly, grateful as the giant helped readjusted his head more comfortably. He was looking at the smaller man again. "I expected to be dead."

"You almost were, if it's of any consolation." Zexion looked over the wall beside them, which the redhead slowly recognized as part of a bridge. "We had the king's old healer revive you."

That made him blink. "For what purpose?" He doubted such a gesture was out of the goodness of their hearts. On second thought, the phrase "never look a gift horse in the mouth" came to mind, and the man felt foolish for having questioned it. He was alive.

"If I were to be perfectly blunt, I would say so that you could help me get my revenge on my father's murderer." The purple-haired man knelt down in front of him. "But luckily, this benefits you as well. The royal wedding begins within the next hour."

"Ah." He remembered now. His torturer had that extra finger. Although the circumstances were not ideal, Axel could not help but grin a bit at the stroke of pure luck that had come his way.

Lexaeus piped up from behind him. "Does that mean you're up for it?"

Given Zexion's determination, the redhead didn't think he had much of a choice regardless. But yes, he was rather inclined to see this venture through.

"I suppose. But there's one little issue with that." After a moment of trying to lift one of his limbs, he resigned himself to being unable to gesture the point. "My body is a dead weight at the moment."

"We'll just have to do the best we can," Lexaeus said simply, standing and lifting him with him. Axel yelped as the ground pulled away, fighting back the urge to be sick. He looked down over the bridge to see a mass of soldiers standing guard before the castle gate. There had to be at least 60 of them.

"This is going to be fun."

Zexion scowled. "You think we are any happier about this? Until you get the feeling back in them, we might as well be fighting off guards with a ragdoll."

"Only so much of that is my fault," he retorted stubbornly. "And what exactly is the plan?"

"We were hoping that you could help us with those details," Lexaeus said simply.

"Yes, considering you aren't of much other use at the moment. Sadly neither of us has the gift of strategy."

Axel frowned at the other man. Did he want his help or not?

This time, however, he wasn't going to question it. This opportunity was downright surreal, but he would accept it all too easily if it meant rescuing Roxas.

It was a bit jarring as the group began walking, but the redhead slowly got used to the rhythm of it as he thought.

"Well, first it is important to lists the assets. What do we have going for us?"

"The strength of a giant and skills of a spaniard not good enough for you?" said giant joked lightly. Zexion gave a heavy sigh.

"In terms of tangible assets, we don't have much. There is an old wheelbarrow near where we found you."

Axel shot him a sharp look. "Is that all? Roughly three men and a wheelbarrow? What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Formulate a plan!" the smaller man snapped back. "If we are to get inside, we have to get past the castle gate, and we only have so much time to dally!"

Rather than arguing back, Axel took a moment to calm and think. A wheelbarrow and three men, one of whom barely counted as of now, and another who could make up for him in size...

"Do we have matches? Knives? Rope of any kind?" he asked aloud.

"Yes to all three. I keep a couple knives with me at all times," Zexion replied.

"That would have counted as a tangible asset then." Axel let out a heavy sigh. "What I wouldn't give for a large cloak right now."

"I have one that might work," Lexaeus offered.

"Is it big enough to cover you?"

"Yes. I tried it on before we left Merlin's. It was a gift from his apprentice."

The shorter redhead hummed thoughtfully. "I think I have an idea that will work. But we might have to sacrifice that cloak to pull it off."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Evening fell upon the land as guests poured into the castle for the royal wedding. Saix left the outside guards with orders to seal off the door at 7, and he helped the prince oversea the gifts and ambassadors who had come to wish the royal couple a happy marriage.

Of the first to arrive were Roxas's parents, dressed in the nicest clothes they had for the occasion. After a bit of chatting, Xigbar flashed his ever charming smile and sent them off to meet with their son, offering a room prepared with tea and light biscuits to tide them over until the feast after the ceremony. He left them there to wait, attending to the last of the preparations and promising to summon their son with all due haste.

Cloud and Tifa sat together in the cool, quiet room, marveling at the splendor of the castle in hushed tones.

"Did you see the gardens? Beautiful," Tifa said softly, smiling. "What a life this must be! Surrounded by servants and jewels and anything your heart could ever desire!"

Her husband replied with a look of mock hurt. "Admiring it, my wife? Don't tell me you grow weary of our farm?"

"Of course not, dear husband," she cooed back, smirking knowingly. "But what a magnificent place this is. To think we might never have seen it."

"It is alright, I suppose," Cloud conceded, looking at the large mirror on the wall beside them. It was encrusted with blue jewels around the rim, and looked polished to perfection. "It is a bit cold here, I must say."

Tifa chuckled, brushing him off. "You are just set in your ways. This is a chance to glimpse at the other half. Who knows, perhaps our son's prosperous new life shall extend some benefits to us as well."

"Perhaps..." It went silent for a moment as they considered the world around them, so different than their own. Tifa looked down at her lap, clasping her hands together.

"Actually," she said bashfully," I take it back. That was such a foolish thing to say...I just hope he is happy here." She looked up at Cloud. "That is the most important thing. So long as our son is happy, I don't care what becomes of us."

The blonde nodded, smiling softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Roxas is a strong, willful boy, Tifa. If he were not happy, he would tell us."

"I know. It's just that..." She tugged a little at the hem of her skirt, anxious. "He was so upset back then. And then to have this thrust upon him so suddenly."

Cloud hummed softly. He remembered being so worried about his son, especially when news had reached them of his abduction. The incident had shaken Tifa terribly; she fell ill upon hearing the news and didn't recover until two weeks later, even after Roxas was returned safely. This would be the first time they would see the boy since leaving the farm, and he knew Tifa was anxious to ask him about the incident. Though she seemed composed now, the man was sure his wife would begin weeping almost immediately.

"I feel awful that we've been so far away," Tifa admitted softly. "After all that's happened, we couldn't even help with the wedding...I feel so useless."

The door to the room opened a hair, the couple perking up from their seats as a soft, strained voice was heard.

"Please let me speak to them alone."

"Of course, Your Highness." The door opened further and Roxas stepped into the room, both of his parents' eyes widening. Tifa let out a sob before she rose and ran to embrace him.

"Roxas!" Holding his face close, she could see thinly-veiled marks upon him. His cheek was bruised and his suit rumpled slightly. Seeing a sling over him, she gently lifted the sleeve of his shirt and gasped. His right arm was broken and bandaged.

"Mama." He held her close, looking over her shoulder to his father. Cloud remained still, looking at him with shock. The man could see the slight dull look in his eyes, as well as the marks on his face.

"Oh, my poor baby." Tifa kissed his forehead and cradled him against her, as she tried to bring her cries back under control. Turning his face ever so gently, she frowned. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you and Father." He looked up and gave a forced smile. "But I'm glad you could be here to see my wedding day."

Cloud walked briskly over to them. "Roxas, don't skirt the issue. Where did these marks come from?" They couldn't have come from his kidnappers, could they? It had been some time now; they should be healed unless they were not cared for properly. The man had a terrible suspicion all of the sudden.

The boy looked down at himself, as if really seeing his state for the first time. "O-Oh, this?" He chuckled slightly. "Forgive me. I was clumsy and fell down the stairs earlier. It's no issue, really."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "It must have been a bad fall," she murmured, seeming to catch her husband's suspicion. The marks were oddly placed to have come from one incident; there were many of them, she saw as she examined him, straightening his clothes while checking.

"Yes, it was just this morning. I twisted a little when I fell, but I'm fine. I don't feel it much anymore, unless I try to move my arm." Roxas shrugged a little, turning to his father with fond eyes. "But enough about me. Tell me how you've been."

The man smiled a little then. "Your story is far more interesting than ours, son."

They talked for a bit, exchanging stories. Roxas told them all about his abduction, right down to the mysterious masked man who had saved him from his first kidnappers, only to kidnap him right after.

"How terrible!" Tifa cried, clinging to him tightly. "When we heard the news, we were so frightened for you. I'm glad that you're alright."

Cloud nodded. "I wonder who that man was..."

"No one important," Roxas said perhaps a little too quickly. He shook his head. "Xigbar sent him off somewhere. I have no idea. But I'm safe now, Mama." He cuddled her close as she began sobbing again. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No...it's I who should be sorry! I w-worked myself silly over this," she cried back. "I'm just glad to have you back safe and s-sound!" Straightening a little, she wiped her eyes, sniffled, and placed her hands on her hips. "But I'm going to have a word with Xigbar, I think. He promised to protect you, and he'd better do that, or by god-"

"It's alright, really!" the boy embraced her again. "He saved me, remember? He's more than capable of protecting me."

"Well...alright. If you trust him to make you happy and keep you safe, I will too."

Roxas looked down at the ground, a sudden sadness in his eyes that neither his father or mother failed to notice.

"Of course. This is more than I could have ever dreamed."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_When Xigbar returned, Aerith stayed glued to the spot until he barked at her to leave. With one last glimpse at Roxas, she exited, leaving the two princes to stare at one another in silence. _

_"I trust you are ready now?" _

_The blonde stood from his chair, his defiant glare melting away in favor of somber acceptance._

_"Yes. But before we do, I want to make a deal."_

_"Oh?" Xigbar leered at him. "What makes you think you're in any position to do that?"  
_

_"I promise to marry you without any more fuss, but once the ceremony is finished, you promise never to seek to harm my parents ever again."_

_The man growled, walking to him and grasping his shirt collar. "You still presume to order me around? Who is the peasant here? You may become royalty by marriage, but by blood you are still a nobody. You will always be an insufferable, worthless little nobody."_

_Roxas flinched a little, but didn't struggle away from him. "Fine. The title, the castle, everything here means nothing to me...But if you promise me this, I will not fight you anymore. Anything of mine that you desire, it is yours." Blue eyes met his gaze firmly, serious. "I will give my life if you desire it."_

_A grin spread over that feral face, the prince's golden eyes shimmering with glee._

_"Good. Then I give you my word." Leaning forward, he kissed his fiance harshly, his lips cold and loveless. Roxas did not respond, feeling his heart breaking inside him. He let the kiss continue, holding back tears as the prince clenched a fist in his hair before drawing back. _

_"I will summon you in an hour. Do make sure to be fully ready by that time." Xigbar stalked out of the room, shutting the door just as the boy sank to his knees. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Roxas shook away those thoughts. He knew that Xigbar wanted to kill him. He was all too happy to let it be done. If it meant he could join Axel, and that the last people he loved in this world would be safe, he would be all too glad. Just as before, he shut away the painful memories and smiled.

"Do you know where you're sitting? The grand hall is quiet large. Have you even seen it yet?" he inquired.

Cloud shook his head. "We have not had a proper tour of the castle yet. We wanted to see you straight away and make sure you were alright."

The boy smiled. "I have missed you both so much." Careful of his arm, he drew his mother into another embrace, letting his father wrap arms around them both. "But you must see more of the castle. We still have some time before the wedding."

"How wonderful!" Tifa chimed in, taking his good hand and clasping it tightly. "By all means, lead on! Show us your favorite rooms!"

"Of course." Together, they left, all three with minds finally set at ease again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you quite sure this will work?" Zexion ground out, grunting as he pushed the wheelbarrow forward, slowly but surely.

"No. Keep pushing."

"It's a bit late to back out," Lexaeus added, placing his hands on his hips.

"Why does he get the easy job?" the purple-haired man hissed. How had he been conned into being the human pack mule?

"Because he's intimidating," Axel said simply, rolling his eyes. He would have gladly traded places with the other man, if only his arms and legs worked. As it stood, pun intended, he could barely stay upright. As such, Zexion bore the full load, carrying the redhead on his back and pushing the considerably heavy giant in the wheelbarrow. "Lexeaus, keep your arms outstretched!"

"Like this?" the giant called back, spreading them from his sides.

"Yes, that's perfect! Think of a cross and keep them steady!"

"I could be intimidating if I wanted to," Zexion murmured irritably.

"He could be. I've seen him at his worst, and I can tell you-"

"Enough, you blithering ox!"

A hush fell over the group as they neared the gate. To Axel's delight, it was already growing very dark, allowing them to approach the guards unnoticed until the very end. Even better, there was a cool fog drifting down from the mountains this evening, obscuring the distant town and forest in cloud.

Only the faint creak of the wheelbarrow gave away their presence, and just as they were about to break from the shelter of the tree, a slightly wavering voice bellowed, "Who goes there?"

"Remember your lines, Lexaeus?" Axel whispered, nodding when Zexion looked to him for the signal. With a groan, he forced them back into motion.

The giant never answered him.

"I am the dread Pirate Roberts!"

A few of the men trembled where they stood, if only for a second. Good. So they had heard that name after all...

"Halt! I'm warning you!"

"Now?" Zexion growled out, stumbling in the mud a moment before he recovered.

"Not yet," the redhead hissed, staring up at the large mass of a man standing balanced in the wheelbarrow. Covered in that giant black cloak, he looked less like a pirate and more like some angry wraith, here to harvest souls.

"Stand your ground!" one of the men barked angrily. If the man was afraid, he hid that fact very well, but some of his men were scrambling, break ranks and resisting the urge to bolt. "Stand your ground, I said!"

"There will be no survivors!" Lexaeus shouted, stamping his foot for emphasis. In addition to the loud pound, the group was rewarded with the sound of splintering wood. The giant faltered a little, shifting so as not to fall through the new hole he had stamped in the bottom of the wheelbarrow.

"Sorry!" he whispered back quietly. Axel would have slapped himself if only his arm would work.

Zexion swore a few times under his breath as Lexaeus whispered more apologies. Any minute now and the guards would discover the ruse.

"Stand your ground, men!"

"Now the oaf has done it- Can we light him now?!"

"Now!"

Careful of the wood and hot wax, the man dropped the handle he'd been pushing and raised the candle they had lit before approaching the gate. He pressed the flame to the robe, instantly igniting the whole thing in a blaze of fire.

Lexaeus had inadvertently picked up a real gem at Merlin's house. With a simple test, they had discovered that the gift from the storage space Demyx had been cleaning out was actually a Holocaust cloak. How Merlin could bear to part with such a powerful magical item was beyond Axel, but Zexion had guessed that the old man hadn't meant to give it away. Perhaps when this was over they would return the cloak and spare poor Demyx an earful and a swift beating...

Holocaust cloaks were heavily imbued with magic, and as such could withstand hot temperatures. They appeared to be ordinary cloaks to the untrained eye, but could be worn as protective armor against the fiery breath of dragons and other such beasts. Their number had faded somewhat over the ages, but here was a sturdy one; large, barely used, and warm on cold journeys.

The guards broke upon seeing the giant hooded figure shrouded in flame. A few screamed, scampering as Lexaeus spoke again, pointing a single finger straight ahead.

"There will be no survivors! All of your worst nightmares are about to come true!"

The captain faltered now, gazing at the fire with wide, terrified eyes. But even as fearful as he was, he turned to his scattering forces and bellowed again, "Stand your ground!" He went unheeded until, finally, no one was left guarding the gate besides himself. He backed up to the wall as the fiery hooded figure drew closer...

Lexaeus then hopped out of the wheelbarrow and tossed the cloak aside. Zexion dropped the heavy handles with a gasped, "Finally," and they approached the now cowering man, cornering him before he could lower the portcullis. He attempted it anyway, and the giant coat the metal before it fell, shoving it back up.

"Give us the gate key," Axel said firmly.

The man swallowed, then shook his head. "I have no gate key."

The purple-haired man glanced up at his larger companion, who had led the portcullis fall closed behind them. "Lexaeus, kindly rip his arms off, would you?"

"O-Oh, you mean this gate key?" The man fumbled through his pocket for a moment and then held it out in his shaking hand. He laughed nervously. "I must have put it there and forgotten it!"

"Of course." Lexaeus, in lieu of ripping his arms off, dealt a swift but restrained blow to the captain's head, and the man fell to the ground in a heap. They sat him up against the wall and positioned his head so that it was resting on his hand. Not very convincing, but then, Xigbar probably knew they were here by this time.

Lexaeus unlocked the door and propped it open for the other two. He then took Axel from Zexion's back and threw his arm around his waist, helping him to walk.

"Hurry. We're running out of time."

Zexion shifted the man on his back and scowled. "Then you had better get the feeling in your limbs back soon. I have my own business to attend to."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas thought he had properly steeled himself mentally for this charade, but once he stood before the sanctuary doors, all courage faded from him.

_'This is it,' _he thought sadly, his heart suddenly beating fast. _'Once I pass through these doors, there is no turning back.'_

Axel was not coming to save him. Axel was dead, and his parents would be too if he failed to go through with it. He could not even save himself, and he just had too much to lose.

Roxas was torn, pained by the knowledge that he would be wedded with Xigbar for any amount of time. Married to a man he didn't love, with the knowledge that his true beloved was dead. Axel had berated him so harshly in the fire swamp for even considering the proposal, and yet here he was, faced with the exact same dilemma.

But Axel was truly dead this time. He would not be here to rescue him, or even to criticize him after the fact. Roxas was really and truly on his own.

He knew he was selfish. He knew he was sacrificing his principles, but he had to do it. He would be forced into this marriage regardless, regardless of Axel or his parents or Aerith or anything else. He only had one choice in the end...

"Are you alright, my boy?"

The blonde smiled sadly, turning towards them. The king and queen were very old, withered and tired from the many years they had ruled. Tonight, Xigbar would take that burden from them. Roxas vaguely wondered if they would pass away, as they had in his dream.

The queen stepped toward him, touching his face gently.

"Nervous, are we?" He nodded, offering her a small smile. She and the king were very kind. It was a wonder how their son could be such a cruel, selfish person.

The queen laughed. "I was the same once. About to be married, alone and wondering...but you will be fine, my dear. The nerves will pass and everything will fall into place."

"I hope so," he replied softly as she kissed his cheek. He knew it wasn't true.

"Your Majesties, the ceremony is starting." Through the doors, Roxas could head the muffled sound of a beautiful organ. His stomach twisted into sickening knots, instantly tighter as the doors slowly pulled inward, opening...

"Ah yes. Remember, Roxas," the king said softly in his ear, as he locked their arms. "We both start on the left foot."

The boy nodded, gripping the old man's right arm tightly. This was it. He was signing his death warrant tonight...

The procession went into the room, past the nobles standing in the pews. A few commoners had been allowed in to see the ceremony, perhaps so Xigbar could gain further support from his people. Roxas recognized the little girl who had given him flowers at his formal presentation. She smiled excitedly and waved at him, clutching her father's sleeve tightly with her other hand. He smiled back at her sheepishly, wishing he could be a spectator instead. If only Xigbar had never noticed him, maybe then he could have been happy.

Xigbar waited with the priest before the alter. The man's gleaming golden eyes locked with his for a moment, then swept over the rest of him approvingly. The king and queen moved off to the side slightly, and the prince took his hand, squeezing it almost painfully as they stood before the priest. Roxas relaxed his grip, protesting this union however weakly. Xigbar shot him a look, then motioned to continue.

"Mawidge. Mawidge is what bwings us togethaw today."

Roxas blinked, resisting the urge to chuckle. The priest had an interesting lisp, and spoke every line in a long, drawn out slur. Was he drunk as well?

"Mawidge, that blessed awwangement. That dweam within a dweam."

A few people in the pews began to chuckle, but Xigbar coughed purposefully and loudly, fixing a glare at them. Roxas saw out of the corner of his eye that his parents were sitting near the front, and Cloud coughed into his hand, hiding his grin. The boy smiled a little, but it faltered quickly. He couldn't forget what this night, what this union, meant.

Xigbar looked at the priest with a strained smile. His eyes betrayed his impatience.

"A thousand pardons, Father. Please continue."

The little old man nodded, looking slightly indignant. "Thank you...So you must tweasuwe youw wove."

"Stand your ground!"

Everyone but the priest seemed to freeze at the echo of the captain's voice. One or two other voices mingled under his, the words muffled and melted together, but his was clear and worried and loud. "Stand your ground!"

The priest carried on, either oblivious or not inclined to being interrupted a second time, but Xigbar turned to Saix and gestured with his head. The man nodded and motioned a few guards to leave with him, and they left the room. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, only to wince as the man squeezed his hand too tightly again.

"It doesn't concern you," Xigbar growled, just loud enough for him to hear. The blonde frowned back.

"And why not? Why is there fear behind your eyes?"

A few whispered from the crowd. People had heard that. The prince glowered at him openly.

"If you say another word, I'll make you regret it."

"Do you, Prince Xigbaw, take Woxas-"

"I do!" He snapped suddenly, making the ring bearer jolt slightly. He snatched the ring up off the pillow and slid it quickly onto Roxas's finger.

"Youw Majesty, I'm afraid you awe skipping ahead in the-"

"Read his vows so that we can finish!" he replied waspishly, seeming intensely on edge. The cries from outside the castle had stopped, but Saix had not yet returned.

The priest mumbled to himself before turning to Roxas. He read his vows out in full, but the boy stayed silent. Xigbar tapped his foot for a moment, then turned on him angrily.

"Say 'I do!' What are you waiting for?!"

Roxas gave him a false innocent look. "But Dear, you told me not to say another word."

Xigbar snarled, but caught himself before he could strike. Roxas saw his hand fly up, but did not flinch away. He glared at the man defiantly, daring him to do it now, in full sight of the congregation.

From the corner of his eye, Roxas saw his mother stand.

"Nevermind. Just finish the vows."

"But Youw Majesty-"

"DO IT!"

The priest scrambled to finish, whipping through bible pages and reading them off quickly. He shut the book firmly, signifying the end of the ceremony, and Xigbar grabbed Roxas by his arm and dragged him toward the king and queen.

"I hope your childish act of rebellion was worth it. Before I kill you, I will make you regret it," the man seethed in his ear, before shoving him at the old couple. "Escort him to the honeymoon suite. I will be there shortly."

"Y-Yes. Of course." The queen took his arm and began to lead him away, but Roxas paused as he felt a shiver of fear, meeting that icy gaze. He did not plan to wait around and find out the prince's intent.

Cloud and Tifa called to him as he passed, and the blonde saw that they both looked terribly worried. He shook his head, resisting the urge to cry. He couldn't even say good bye.

"I thought there was a reception afterward," the king said absently, scratching at the base of his crown.

"There was, but it seems Xigbar will be sending the guests home. Very strange..."

The boy made no comment, but hung his head sadly. At least his parents would be safe now...hopefully...

When the king and queen left him alone, he wondered if there was a way he could send them a message. Clumsily, he wrote up a note explaining everything and folded it up, finishing just as a knock came at the door.

"Roxas, are you alright? I heard something happened at the wedding."

He sighed with relief, going to the door to find a familiar, worried face searching his.

"I'm fine, Aerith." He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, hearing her gasp in surprise. "Thank you for your kindness to me."

"R-Roxas...I don't understand."

"You won't. I'm sorry." He pressed the note into her hand and spoke quickly. "Please find my parents and give this to them. My father has my hair and eyes, so you should be able to recognize him."

She looked at him as if he had two heads. "Alright, but-"

"Find them and get them out of here. The note will tell them all that they need to know." He closed her fingers around the note and looked at her desperately. "Please, Aerith. I have to know that they are safe."

"Why wouldn't they be? Please, Roxas, tell me what's happened!"

"I-I...I can't. Just please take this to them." Before the servant could protest again, she saw the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"I'll do my best." She touched his cheek gently and kissed his forehead. Roxas smiled thankfully, enjoying the last tender embrace he was sure to ever get.

"Thank you so much." He bade her to go, and she did so reluctantly. He sobbed a little as the door closed again, letting the tears finally fall as he turned away.

Aerith would know by the morning, but if she suspected the prince, she would have to stay silent. Roxas prayed that she would, for her own sake, and he hoped that his parents would take heed and get away. They couldn't abandon the farm, but they could leave it in good hands and hide for a short time.

He sat down at the desk and held his head in his hands. A small, sharp letter opener lay just within reach, barely hidden beneath scattered maps and papers. Maybe that would be his best option. Xigbar was sure to make it painful. He could pierce his heart and be dead in mere moments...

Roxas shivered as he regarded the knife, finally reaching out a shaking hand to clasp the handle. He had to do it. It was his last choice...


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as they were inside, Zexion wanted to split from the group. Axel was at least able to stand, albeit unsteadily, and he could take a few steps without falling. Zexion argued that they didn't need him anymore, and he didn't need them.

Lexaeus frowned. "But Zexion, we can't just leave him here."

"I'm not going to be held up and let that bastard get away!"

"Fine by me," Axel bit back, trying to shrug out of Lexaeus's hold. "I'll go my own way."

"Now, now. You can't go off on your own when you can barely lift a sword." The giant hoisted Axel further up on his arm, ignoring the smaller man's struggles. "I will stay by you. Zexion can handle himself." He smiled at his partner.

Zexion did not return the gesture, but merely continued forward, and with no guiding direction from Axel, Lexaeus followed the other man briskly. This place was huge and maze-like. They'd be better off staying with Zexion and trusting his instinct, for now.

Just as they reached a fork in the path, a group of soldiers appeared. Axel recognized the man leading them instantly, and he growled.

"Halt!" Saix yelled, bringing the company to a halt just ahead of them. "You rogues will go no further!"

"I assure you, we will," Zexion replied, drawing his sword. "But if you are so intent on dying, you are welcome to try and stop us."

The man snorted, his eyes widening a little when they fell upon Axel. He spoke low to the man beside him, but every man in the room heard the command.

"Kill the loud one and the giant. Leave the redhead alive for questioning."

The guards charged forward with a cry, but Zexion quickly dispatched them. His speed was amazing, and what he lacked in strength he made up for in smarts and using his opponent's weight and bravado against them. He step out of range of each attack gracefully, striking when the men were left open by their missed blows. It was only when several of the guards decided to attack him at the same time that he began retreating, back-stepping and ducking low to avoid the multiple swords swinging at him.

But their triumph did not last long.

Lexaeus propped Axel against the wall, and having freed his hands, he proceeded to pick up two men and slam them together. Most of the guards deemed him to be a threat, so they rushed him all at once, but Lexaeus just swung the the bodies like flails, knocking them into the walls and downing them in mere moments. He slammed one man so hard that a crack appeared in the wall behind him, before he fell to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry," he said earnestly, wincing when he saw the soldier shaking in violent spasm.

When the men stopped coming at them, all injured or unconscious in the hall, the giant turned to the lone man standing ahead of them with a sad smile.

"I hated to do it," he said, shrugging.

"Any more tricks, snake?" Zexion snapped, stepping forward and pointing the tip of his blade toward the man.

Saix drew his sword and extended it, starring the other down. For a moment no one moved, observing the two fencers and the tension in the air between them. Zexion saw the hand with six fingers. He knew this was the man he'd been looking for. Lexaeus noticed it shortly after, and he moved into a wrestling stance.

"Back off," his partner hissed, flicking his sword in one quick movement. "He's mine."

The two stepped closer, eyes shifting from stance to sword to feet. Saix's eyes were cold, calculating, and with his grim expression, betrayed nothing. There was no indication that he even recognized Zexion as the boy he had orphaned years ago.

Even if he had forgotten, Zexion swore that he was going to remind him. It was going to be the last thing he ever thought.

Just then, Saix lowered his blade, turned tail and fled down the hall.

The two watched him for a moment, stunned, before the smaller man sheathed his blade and burst into a run, chasing after his quarry.

"Come back here, coward!"

Lexaeus straightened and stood, watching the two disappear with a bewildered look. He half considered following them, despite what Zexion had said, but he knew his partner wanted no help. This was his fight, his vendetta.

"Well, with that settled, shall we press on?" The giant turned back to where he had left Axel, eyes widening when he found the wall unoccupied. He whipped around, but still saw no one, and as he inspected each of the nearby doors and halls, he came up with nothing.

"Where could he have gone?" So fast and with such little strength?

* * *

The guests were slow to leave, confused as they were, but the guards ushered them along.

"The Prince sends his apologizes, but the reception will have to take place at another time."

"Eager for his honeymoon, isn't he?" one man chuckled. Cloud looked ready to punch the man, but Tifa held him back.

"The Prince has other matters at the moment," the guard said, a hint of repulsion in his eyes as he regarded the commoner. The man merely shrugged and continued on.

"Please keep moving. If you were escorted to the castle, a carriage will be made available to you. All other guests will have their horses saddled and brought out to them."

Cloud and Tifa moved with the crowd, but slower than the others. As their eyes met, the agreed. Something was wrong here. The wedding was very strange, not at all traditional, and the feel of it had been tense and angry. Xigbar had looked almost mad, and the look Roxas had given them before the king and queen led him away...

Both of them were very worried. Fears they had forgotten in light of the wedding came rushing back, and Cloud knew from his wife's gaze that she was as anxious to go back and speak with their son as he was. Perhaps they could slip past the guards before they reached the main hall...

"E-Excuse me? Are you Cloud Strife?"

The blonde turned, seeing a young woman with long brown hair held back in a beautiful, long braid.

"Yes, I am."

She looked unsure and slightly fearful, but when the crowd stopped moving, waiting for the two people being held back, she motioned to the guards to keep moving.

"I have an order from the prince to relay a message to these guests."

The man shrugged and kept moving, returning his attention to the crowd. Cloud and Tifa allowed themselves to be pulled aside, thankful for the distraction.

"My name is Aerith," the woman said nervously, looking around to make sure no one else was around to hear. Then she drew a small letter from the pocket of her apron. "Roxas bade me give you this message."

"You know Roxas?" Tifa asked. Aerith nodded.

"I have attended to him exclusively since he arrived here." She handed the letter to Cloud. "Take this, and go. I feel that something is very wrong here."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, grabbing her by the shoulders, but gently. "Please, tell us what's happening."

"I do not know myself. Roxas said that this letter would explain it. He spoke so strangely before. It worried me, but I promised that I would give you this and get you away safely."

"Get us away from what?" the blonde demanded, growing impatient with her secrecy.

"I do not know!" she cried, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Then tell us what you do know," Tifa said calmly, grasping her husband's hand. He slowly let go of Aerith.

"Sorry."

The servant only nodded, clutching her arms and holding herself.

"Roxas thinks that your both are in danger here. All I know for sure is that, lately, Prince Xigbar has had such a temper. He was never so harsh or cold with me before, but ever since Roxas was rescued from Guilder, the Prince has often been angry. Sometimes violent."

Cloud looked at his wife then, the worry in their eyes a perfect match.

"How has he been? Has he struck you?" the man asked.

"No, but he has..." She paused, and looked uncomfortably at the floor for a moment. When their eyes met again, Cloud could see the worry, the deep regret there. "He has hurt Roxas, before, and may very well again."

Despite telling them to go, Aerith remained and told them all that she knew of what had been occurring at the castle recently. So heated was their discussion, that no one but Tifa managed to spot a glimpse of red disappear from behind a corner, nor the sound of footsteps hurrying away.

Tifa shook her head, sure that she had imagined it, returning to Aerith with rapt attention.

Something was very wrong here, indeed.

* * *

The chase led him down many an empty corridor. Saix was quick on his feet, and he bought time by slamming doors behind him. But Zexion never lost him. He stayed close behind, ramming the doors open, shoving aside all obstacles in his path.

The castle was surprisingly empty, but they remained on the lower levels, descending down several small sets of stairs. A young maid cleaning one of the rooms as they passed through. Saix startled her, and Zexion nearly knocked her off her feet shortly after, but neither paused to offer a word of apology. She was left to pick herself up, staring after them and wondering what the fuss was about.

"You're not escaping me!" the shorter man yelled, ripping open another slammed door. The room they had entered was large, with a long table and many chairs with simple cushions. It looked to be a servant dining hall, less grand and opulent than that of royalty but still sizable. It had no exit but the one Zexion stood in front of.

His prey was trapped.

Saix finally stopped and turned, and in a motion too fast for him to see, threw a small dagger straight at him. Zexion tried to draw up his sword and block it, but he wasn't quick enough. The little blade slammed into his chest, missing his heart but still knocking the wind clear out of him. He gasped, trying to draw air into him as he stumbled backwards, finally meeting a wall and sliding down slowly. His lungs did not feel punctured, but for some reason it was a struggle to breathe.

Saix watched him with a smirk, sheathing his other sword and strolling forward lazily.

"I do believe I know you."

Zexion coughed raggedly, pulling the dagger out with a harsh yank and tossing it to the floor. Then he placed his hand over his chest in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"You were that little Spanish brat I taught a lesson to, all those years ago. What a pity. It appears my lesson did not stick." The smaller man glared up at him as he approached, reaching for his sword again. "Good heavens...Are you still trying to win?"

"You killed my father!" Zexion shouted, hand shakily grasping the handle. He drew the sword quickly and held it in front of him defensively. "I will not die until I see you pay!"

"You are a remarkable boy, I must say. Remarkably skilled, but remarkably stupid. It's going to get you into trouble someday," he mocked, drawing his own sword. "Very well. If you seek vengeance against me, come and take it!"

Zexion rose slowly, painfully, still gripping his chest. Blood leaked between his fingers, but despite the pain, he could fight. He would have to, or he would die here, and his father would go unavenged. In death, his father and he would never rest peacefully.

With a cry, he slashed at Saix, his blade singing with every clash against his opponent's. The other man stepped back, surprised by his renewed vigor, but he caught on quickly, blocking and parrying.

"My name...is Zexion Montoya." He stepped forward quickly, his sword slashing through the sleeve of Saix's tunic. The man yelped and moved to protect the exposed flesh, now bleeding. "You killed my father. Prepare to die."

With a fluid swipe, he knocked the sword from Saix's hand. The man fell back against the wall, raising his hands to defend himself.

"I'm unarmed!" he cried.

"So was my father, and you didn't think twice about sparing him."

"Please."

Zexion sneered. He knocked the man's hand away from his arm with the brunt of his sword, then sliced his little finger clean off. Saix yowled in pain, clutching the offended hand against his chest.

"You little bastard!" Before he could reach for his fallen sword, Zexion kicked it away, pointing the tip of his blade right at Saix's heart.

"Offer me money."

"Never!" Saix spat. He was rewarded with two identical slashes on his arms, cut right through the fabric. "Ah! Fine! Fine! All that I have and more!"

"Offer me power."

"Yes!" he screamed. Zexion slashed him again, his strikes somewhat wild and angry, but unerringly precise.

"Offer me anything I ask for."

Saix snarled, but nodded. "Anything...anything you want." He moved to dive for his blade, all else be damned, but he never got the chance.

Then the smaller man grabbed him by his torn shirt, jerking him forward until his blade pierced him through to the hilt.

"I want my father back, you son of a bitch."

The blue-haired man's face wrenched with pain, choking as blood poured from his mouth. Zexion drew his sword back and stabbed him again, satisfied by the squelch and gurgling gasp of his father's murder. If the man had a heart, he had run him right through it.

He stepped back and unsheathed his blade from Saix, letting the body fall to the floor.

* * *

Roxas regarded the blade as he idly turned it over in his hands. Cold steel, beautifully crafted, with an elegant vine-like design running down the small hilt. He touched the tip to his finger and winced, immediately seeing a red dot of blood blooming just beneath the skin.

He shuddered, remember Vexen all of the sudden. How the man had threatened him, stabbed him with a knife much like this one. Perhaps a bit bigger; his weapon was a true dagger, not this little letter opener, but it was sharper. The boy remembered the sting well, and for that, he slightly hesitated.

Pain frightened him, but he supposed it should. And this would only be a temporary pain. If he was quick and cut deep, unlike Vexen, perhaps he would not feel the pain for long. Would his life flash before his eyes before the act, or after?

He could feel the memories resurging now, and they almost overwhelmed him. Tears were heavy in his eyes, but he shook them away with a sad smile. After this, everything would be right again. He would be with Axel again.

The boy held the knife above his chest, positioned over his heart. He had to be quick, and thorough, before Xigbar showed up.

Just then, the door handled turned, and the door began to open. Time slowed down as the blonde gasped, drawing his hand back to strike. He brought the blade down hard and fast, aiming straight for his erratically-beating heart.

"ROXAS, NO!"


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Akuroku Day 2013! It's so much harder to write these days, but I wanted to work on something that is near to completion, and the day demanded some kind of offering. :)

Changes have been made to the original story, not because it needed changing or bettering, but because the different characters may have required different actions and endings etc. etc. etc. See what I mean and tell me what you think

* * *

Axel leapt into the room as fast as his tired, weak legs could carry him. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from collapsing where he stood.

He caught Roxas, lowering him to the floor a bit quicker and more clumsily than he wanted, gritting his teeth when his knees hit the hard ground. Panicking, the redhead pulled the dagger out, even as it was still firmly clenched in the younger boy's hand. He tore a part of his own shirt, adding pressure to the wound even the black fabric began to drip dark red droplets of blood.

"Roxas...Roxas, you have to stay with me! Look at me!" He touched a pale cheek, his horror growing when he got no response. The blonde's eyes were wide and unfocused, and he was panting and spasming slightly in shock, but the motions were slowing as the life drained from him. Axel held him with his free hand, desperately trying to calm him at the same time. His lover was dying in his arms, and it seemed he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Damn it, Roxas! Why?!" Giving up on the soaked cloth, Axel pried the knife from Roxas's scarred left hand and tossed it away, not even hearing it as it clattered on the floor. His eyes were trained on Roxas, but darting from his face to his wounded chest, then back again. Tears were leaking in the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. He gripped the blonde's shoulders tightly, shaking him. "Why did you do it?!" he shouted.

"Axel..." The blonde's voice was shaky and soft, almost distant.

"Of course it's Axel, you idiot!" The older boy hugged him to his chest, barely controlling his sobs. "I promised!"

_"Stop it, Grandpa! Just stop already!"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . __. . . . . . . ._

_An old man looked up from the book he was reading, adjusting his spectacles as he regarded his audience. A young boy with spiky brown hair, not yet 10 years old sat across from him on the floor, gripping his friend's arm tightly and looking like he was about to cry. Another slightly older boy with silver hair sat beside him, holding him and gently assuring him it was okay. His granddaughter, the same age as the first boy but with straight red hair, sat back in her bed, crossing her arms and looking pouty._

_"I'm sorry, children. Is there a problem?"_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is," the girl replied. "You're reading the story wrong!"_

_"And scaring Sora," the silver-haired boy added, glaring at the older man. The brown-haired boy whimpered, looking up from under his friend's arm._

_"He didn't really d-die, d-did he? That would be... be so sad!" He sniffled and wiped his eyes._

_The grandfather shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Life isn't always happy, children. Sometimes stories will be sad, even when you want them to be happy."_

_The little girl frowned, pointing a finger accusingly.  
_

_"I thought you said this was a good story. You wanted to cheer me up, right?" The man laughed._

_"Of course, Kairi. I wouldn't want to upset my poor __grandbaby, when she's already so miserable." Kairi rubbed her stuffy, red nose and sniffled, crossing her arms again. "It gets better, children, I promise."_

_"How can it get better?" Sora asked hesitantly. "Roxas is dead!" He cried into his friend's shoulder, gripping it entirely too tightly._

_"You would be surprised," Lea returned simply. "For as much misery and unfairness life holds, there can be equal, if not greater, happiness."_

_The brunet boy blinked._

_"Will Axel make a wish, like in Pinocchio? He's a good person. A fairy would come to him if he wished hard enough." Sora nodded to himself. "Yeah, Axel could do it! He could make a wish on a star to save Roxas!"_

_"Not every story has wishing stars and fairies in it, Sora. Though that would be a wonderful miracle."_

_Sora looked like he might cry again, and glancing at the other two children, who looked unhappy but not upset, the old man sighed, closing the book._

_"Well...maybe I should stop after all. I don't want to upset you, not when Kairi is sick and Sora is worrying himself halfway there." The little brunet looked up, wiping his eyes again._

_"Am not! I want to know what happens!" He looked to his friends. "Please Riku? Kairi? Please can he read more? Even if it's sad, I want to know!"  
_

_Riku sighed, but nodded, turning to look at Kairi also. The little girl nodded stiffly, before her face morphed into an evil little smile._

_"Alright, Grandpa Lea. I'm wondering too, so you can keep reading. And also 'cause Mom would flip if she knew you were reading this kind of story to us." Namine was not a fan of violence and gore, and even less so for young, impressionable children. Marluxia never seemed to care one way or the other, but he respected his wife's wishes, keeping their books, movies, shows, and games all G or PG._

_That didn't mean that his father did, however._

_The old man gave her a sweet smile, lifting the book and adjusting his reading glasses._

_"As you wish."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Roxas woke with a start, glancing nervously around the room as he tried to calm himself. He was so sure that that...that dream, was real. Axel was there, holding him, crying over his dying body.

And yet, he'd felt strangely at peace in that moment. Just knowing that his lover was alive was a great comfort, and then greater still, he had come for him after all. Too late in many ways, but he had still come. Perhaps he had even escaped heaven itself, prying himself from the jaws of death, just so that they could be together again.

'But I would have met him again regardless. In the next life...'

The hour was later, but just how much time had passed, he was not sure. How could he have dozed off, as doomed and frightened as he was, was another mystery. But Xigbar had not yet come to him. As far as he could see, the room was undisturbed. The prince had not been there at all.

Feeling around the desk, the blonde found the letter opener again, not far from where his hand had rested in his sleep. The room was dark, with all but one window covered by long, silk curtains. His eyes were slowly adjusting again, as he gazed around. It was a small room, odd for what he pictured as a royal honeymoon suite, but it had a desk near the door, where he sat, and a large bed with a canopy and curtains drawn halfway around it.

So numb to everything but these few, meaningless details, Roxas almost didn't hear the door open.

This was now, and it was real.

The boy pushed himself out of the chair, panicking as the hinges of the door creaked. He raised the dagger.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned, trying and failing to still his trembling hand. Footsteps approached him, and he flinched away. "I mean it! If you seek my life, then... t-then at least let me end it!"

He didn't expect to be slapped.

The sting wasn't immediate, but the shock and fear slammed into the blonde boy like a tidal wave. His eyes shot open, confused and betrayed despite the illogicality of it. Xigbar had struck him before, and even done far worse.

But it was not Xigbar standing before him now. The eyes that bore into his were venom-green, sharp and vibrant in their rage. Axel stood before him now, his face and chest practically inches from Roxas's. Though they stood a bit higher, as they always had. The man was just as he remembered.

Alive.

Even as his cheek throbbed, he forgot the slap instantly.

"A-Axel!" He took an instinctive step back, but the redhead was right after him, albeit wearily. Roxas barely had time to take this in, however, as those sharp green eyes narrowed dangerously, shifting from his startled face to the blade in his hand.

"How dare you," the older boy seethed, stepping even closer. He slapped the hand that held the dagger, and Roxas didn't resist. He dropped it just as Axel's fingers grasped for his, intertwining them forcefully and squeezing. Because of his old burns, he had lost some feeling in parts of his left hand, but every time Axel's skin brushed against unscarred skin, it sent a jolt of fire through his nerves. The tingles were almost unbearable.

The blonde stepped back again, feeling his back hit the wall, and Axel pinned him there, supporting himself against the wall with his other arm. "How dare you even think of squandering such a precious gift."

"I-I..." Still frozen, the blonde cowered away from him, but the older boy pulled him back and shook him.

"Your life is precious to so many people, Roxas! It should be precious to you as well! Otherwise, you take us all for granted!"

"But I...I thought you were dead!"

"You did before, and I proved you wrong." Axel bumped his forehead against Roxas's, his tone sad and sighing, more gentle despite the fire still burning in his eyes. "What happened to your faith, Roxas? Don't you believe in me anymore?"

The blonde shook his head, trembling violently as tears sprang forth.

"Xigbar swore that he would kill you! I heard you scream!" The redhead's gaze softened as the boy began to cry, his words becoming muffled and watery. "I thought that you were dead! I couldn't bear that pain, Axel, not a second time! I barely persevered the first time, and only then because you came back!

And Xigbar, he... he promised to kill me."

"I would never let him." Axel's hand left his, reaching up and cupping his face instead. "You should not just give up your life, not for me or anyone else. Stand and fight for it, no matter the odds." He bent forward, kissing Roxas's bruised cheek gently. "I will _always _come for you. I absolutely refuse to die."

"You're alive," the blonde whispered, staring at him for one long moment before throwing himself forward into the other boy's arms. "Axel!"

Surprised, the redhead stumbled backwards, struggling to hold them both up as an arm flew around his neck and his lips were claimed by heated, desperate kisses. He managed to reach the bed, tumbling into it without breaking the kiss, as Roxas climbed on top of him.

They did part, however, when the younger boy whimpered and pulled away, awkwardly pushing himself to sit up and hugging his arm to his chest.

Axel blinked, then narrowed his eyes as he grasped the injured arm gently, seeing the boy wince as he lifted it in the sling.

"Xigbar did this to you."

It wasn't a question, but the blonde nodded regardless.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. I knew that if he were to do it, as he promised he would, he would be cruel and vicious. Xigbar would enjoy making me suffer." He saw Axel's eyes darken, but was unaware that the older boy knew, all too well, that he spoke the truth. "Axel?"

Still seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, still feeling the shock and anger at finding him about to kill himself, the redhead felt a new rage bubbling up inside him. Xigbar has driven him to this. Xigbar had hurt him, left marks on his skin and broken his arm. But even before that, he had tried to break his spirit. Axel saw it clearly on the plains of Guilder. It was much more pronounced now. The man tortured his spirited, beautiful lover into submission.

Axel was going to murder him. He would kill him if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I will make him pay." Touching Roxas's face again, he looked guiltily at the bruise he had worsened in his moment of panic and anger. Gently, he tugged the other boy closer, exploring his mouth all over again as the blonde moaned, relaxing against him.

Careful not to put pressure on his arm again, he pulled back a moment later and lifted the boy again with shaky arms, meeting his hazy gaze seriously. "Don't worry, Roxas. I won't let him touch you ever again."

"I think not."

The two looked up as another figure strode into the room. Xigbar stopped just a yard from the bed, glaring down at them viciously. His voice seemed much calmer than his demeanor, his wolf-like golden eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"You would soil our wedding bed, Roxas?" He tsked. "So cold, my love. Did you not promise to honor, love, and cherish me, your husband and king, til death do we part?"

"I never wanted to marry you!" the boy cried, glaring back despite his obvious fear. "I didn't even say my vows! The marriage should not even count!"

"It doesn't," Axel said flatly, still making no move to sit up or reach for his sword. "Marriage is a contract between two persons by mutual consent. If even one of you did not consent to be wed, then the ceremony means nothing. The vows were not exchanged."

The blonde looked back at his lover, surprise and relief spreading over his face. He hugged him tightly, burying his face in the other boy's chest. "I knew it!"

"A technicality that will shortly be remedied. But first things first." Roxas looked up at the sound of screeching metal, as Xigbar drew his sword. "I will dispose of you permanently this time, Axel."

"No!" Roxas jumped to his feet, climbing off of Axel and the bed. He searched for the discarded dagger for a moment before picking it up and pointing it at his ex-fiance. "If you want Axel, you will have to go through me!"

"Roxas, wait!" The redhead struggled to hoist himself up on quivering arms. Xigbar only laughed.

"You forget, boy. Your parents could not have gone far from the castle, not so soon after the ceremony. With one snap of my fingers, I could have them cut down by my men." He raised a hand as if to do so, smirking when the blonde's guard lowered. "I could summon them here now, but then, I want the pleasure of destroying your little pirate with my own hands."

"You can't hurt anyone I love if I kill you!" the blonde snapped back, somehow far braver than he felt. He didn't want to be weak or helpless anymore, ruled by fear. He had to fight, for himself and his family, for Axel.

"And just how to do you plan to do that?" Xigbar took a step forward, and the boy raised his knife defensively. He didn't respond but merely watched the prince like a hawk, eyes trained for any tensing or sudden motion.

"Roxas!" Axel still seemed to be having difficulty joining him. Knowing something was wrong, Roxas felt his courage fade a bit, but he refused to lose it completely. He couldn't blindly depend on Axel's strength alone. Not forever.

'I am a man. I can fight I just have to think...' He had no training, and his heart was beating faster, urging him to fear more every second. He had to really concentrate, focus, not make a silly mistake that would end with him back in Xigbar's clutches.

Or dead.

Xigbar regarded Axel for a moment, then smirked.

With a haughty chuckle, the prince sheathed his sword.

"How amusing. Very well, boy. If you insist on defying me, I will even the odds a bit. Keep that silly little letter opener, if you have nothing better, and try to cut me. I will block with only my hands." He gestured for the blonde to approach. "Come now, little brat. Show me what you can do."

By this point, Axel had finally managed to drag himself out of the bed. He stepped forward on shaking legs, almost falling into his lover's side.

"Roxas, don't fight him. I can-"

"You can what? Fight him? In your condition?" he snapped back. "I don't think so! You'd be just as useful as I am now, if not less!"

"But I have fought before! I have studied for years, learning and perfecting several techniques! What skill do you have?"

Roxas looked forlorn. He knew he was nowhere near a match for Axel's strength, steal, and cunning, let alone Xigbar's. This was insane, but...

"Axel," he whispered, trying to exclude the still smirking prince from the rest of their conversation. "I won't see you kill yourself. Rest for a few moments, but let me fight him for now. He is so sure of himself, and he knows we're weak. Perhaps he will slip up."

"I don't want to take that chance." Axel cupped his face and looked into his eyes worriedly. "But I don't see any alternative." He sighed then, removing his sword and sheath from his waist. "Take my sword, and don't let your guard down."

Neither boy looked happy with the arrangement, but Roxas nodded finally, accepting the sword and unsheathing it as the redhead hobbled away. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that you will fare much better with that, but you are welcome to use it." He raised his fists to block and waited, rocking back and forth slightly.

Roxas approached slowly, raising the blade with some effort. It was a bit heavy for him, and might have been even if he hadn't been born slight, but he had a better chance of cutting and seriously wounding the prince with a longer weapon. Xigbar couldn't grab it without hurting himself, and Roxas wouldn't be close enough for him to grab.

Xigbar waited and waited, refusing to make the first move, so finally, Roxas swung the sword, aiming for his waist. Xigbar jumped back, dodging the wild swing, but he he kicked his foot up while the blonde was recovering, catching him hard in the chest. The boy stumbled back, just barely staying on his feet, and he swung the sword backwards, raising a loud clang as it connected with the floor. Using it as a prop, he regained his balance, lifting it again when he was able.

"Was that all you can do?"

Growling, the blonde charged forward, swinging the sword with little grace or precision. He did manage to swing repeatedly, surprising the prince, and even landed a blow on his hip. Xigbar jumped back a ways and then bent forward slightly, placing his hand over the bleeding wound. But the blonde didn't give him time for pause.

The boy lifted the sword again, crying out as he cut. He severed some of the prince's hair, as he turned his head away, but was then half-surprised, half-horrified, as he heard a gushing spurt and a shriek. Sure enough, he saw Xigbar holding his ear, or rather, the place where his right ear used to be.

"Wretch!" Forgetting his little game, the crazed man drew out his sword then, stumbling toward Roxas, who stared with wide eyes.

"Roxas, look out!"

The blonde did his best to use the sword as a shield, but Xigbar pressed forward, knocking the blade aside almost too quick for him to recover. If his strength suddenly failed and he did not raise the sword in time, the man would kill or fatally wound him. He struggled to block, but Xigbar was forcing him back, attacking with wild, but powerful strokes, much more precise and controlled than his own had been. Even raging mad, the man was a better swordsman than he.

"Why so defensive, Roxas?" the prince growled, a crazed edge to his voice as he swung again. "Fight me like a man!"

Every time he took a step forward, Xigbar managed to back him up by two. Soon they would run out of space, and unless Roxas could find things to hide behind, he was going to be dispatched quickly. Even trying as hard as he could, he couldn't land another blow. He could barely protect himself.

It seemed an eternity as the two dueling, the younger man rapidly losing ground. He managed to keep on his feet, and even duck now and then, but it was pure luck that Xigbar's blade only met his answering steel and not his flesh.

The strain on his arm was become too great to bear, however. And there was no way he could change hands.

Before he could be trapped or disarmed, Axel made his move.

Stumbling behind Xigbar, he put all his strength into his hand, dealing a hard blow to the prince's neck. Xigbar halted almost instantly, grunting and falling forward into Roxas, who pushed him away with a yelp. The man crashed to the floor on his back, going still with a groan of pain.

Axel took his sword back from Roxas and stepped over the fallen prince, but not without a good kick to his face. Then he knelt down beside him, gripping his frazzled hair and jerking the man's head up so that he could see him once his eyes opened. The blonde watched with a frown, bent over and catching his breath.

"I would not consider myself the murdering sort, but I could easily make an exception for you." He spat in Xigbar's face as he blinked, his eyes weakly opening. "For the injustice you have done to Roxas and myself, for the threats you have made against us and our friends, and for the slipshod way you have managed this kingdom, you deserve no less."

"Then..." Xigbar coughed harshly. "What are you waiting for?" he panted, wincing when the grip on his hair tightened. "This is a fight to the death."

"Wrong, my prince. It is a fight to the pain." The other man looked at him strangely then. "I'll be sure to explain with small words so it shall be easy for you to understand, you warthog faced buffoon."

"You-!"

Axel jerked his head up, hearing a crick in the man's neck as he growled in pain.

"Let me finish. To the pain means the first thing you will lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose and tongue. The next thing you will lose will be your left eye followed by your right."

"And my ear next, I get the point!" Xigbar snapped.

"WRONG. Your ear you keep and I'll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear God! What is that thing," will echo in your last, perfect ear. That is what to the pain means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever."

For once, golden eyes stared at him not with contempt, but fear.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would. You won't be able to harm anyone every again." Then the redhead looked up at his lover, who stepped over with a blank expression. "What do you think, Roxas? Should I be merciful?"

The blonde wasn't the violent sort either. Roxas hated all this blood and killing. It was so brutal and needless.

But what Xigbar had done, what he had promised to do, was unforgivable.

"No." Blue eyes met fearful gold coldly, silent seething hatred behind them. Then he turned and faced away, shoulders stiff.

Axel shrugged then. His hand shook slightly as he raised the sword again, though not out of weakness.

"To the pain it is."


	22. Chapter 22

Zexion waited until he had regained enough strength, tended to his wound as best he could, and then left to find the others. With his vengeance complete, he felt...blank. He had been so fulfilled in the moment, but now that Saix was dead, there was an emptiness in his heart. A void that drained him of all feeling, even of concern for his long-time partner.

It was empty but for the crushing dread that all moments from this point on would be as hollow as this one.

He could never regret his actions. Not ever. But he feared that now, with his whole reason for living had ended, he would drift back to poverty and drink, purposeless. He might die a beggar. Forging swords would hold no joy, only memories, and the man had no desire to seek new vengeance. In the moment of killing, he had felt powerful, thrilled by the thrumming adrenaline inside of him, and it was a great feeling.

Revenge was a nasty business, and having completed this one, after years of scouring, searching, fruitless nights and days, it felt justified, worth it.

But it could never be enough a second time. The bittersweet taste of it left him cold.

Eventually managed to stumble upon a commotion, people rushing down a hall to what he assumed was the royal honeymoon suite. Following silently, unnoticed by the crowds, he finally stepped out of the throng of servants, behind an army of soldiers who were filing into the room with swords drawn.

"I have done him no true harm. He will still rule this land, though with much less flippancy."

He recognized that voice. So Axel had reached his prize after all.

"You shall be hung for treason!" one of the soldiers barked, disgust and anger rising with his volume. "You...depraved scum! How dare you defile the prince?!"

"You call us depraved?!" came a softer, still incredulous voice. "You turned a blind eye! He was going to hurl this kingdom into war! He threatened to kill innocent people! He is the scum!"

Zexion smirked. Still the stubborn princess, through and through.

Before the head soldier could speak again, Zexion pushed his way through, surprising the men. He was strong, despite his size and condition. He probably could have toppled one or two soldiers with his force had they not been armored and weighted.

"Oi! You there!"

"I see you two have been reunited," he said casually, earning a surprised look from Axel and an utterly bewildered one from Roxas. Taking in the room around them, Zexion followed the spattered trails of blood and grimaced when his eyes finally landed on Xigbar. The man was missing numerous body parts, bruised and bloody and oozing all over. Where the parts had gone, he couldn't even guess, nor did he particularly want to. There was a torn cloth over Xigbar's eyes, tied right above his...ear, but the man was certain that the prince had long since lost those.

"And you've been busy," he added, half disgusted and half impressed. "Is he dead?"

"No, just a little...subdued," Axel said, a cruel grin overtaking his features. "He will be soon, if he is not treated."

"I see." Now he knew what he risked, trifling with Axel. Good thing he hadn't been as invested or cruel as Vexen.

Roxas looked between the two of them, casting a distrustful eye toward the shorter man. He looked a little pale.

"You're here..." he said flatly to Zexion, who chuckled. Then the boy looked at Axel. "What is he doing here?"

"It's a long story. Suffice it to say that he and his giant friend helped me infiltrate the castle to rescue you. I could not have made it without them."

Wrinkling his nose a little, the blonde frowned.

"Well, that's not nearly as romantic." Axel smiled more naturally then.

"It was the best I could do, under these circumstances."

Zexion snorted.

Roxas crossed his arms, his eyes rolling ever so slightly as he looked away. "Fine. I'll give you that. But you're still in no condition to fight, and it appears that neither is he." He gestured to Zexion dismissively. "Now we are trapped at the mercy of these violent morons."

"You watch your tongue, brat!" one of the guards spat, reaching for his sword. "You're going to pay for seducing and mutilating the prince!"

"Seducing?" Zexion scoffed, before Roxas was able to. "This little thing?" He pointed at the blonde in disbelief, then snorted. "He is hardly capable of seducing anyone, except perhaps that redheaded idiot over there."

"Hey!" The two lovers snapped simultaneously, but Zexion wasn't finished.

"But our contempt is warranted. I am an assassin, contracted by good old Prince Xigbar himself. My cohorts and I were tasked with kidnapping the princess over there, murdering him and leaving his rotting corpse in Guilder. I have a document to prove it, if you don't believe me, with the prince's seal, I might add."

The prince in question gave a muffled, gurgling sound, as if trying to speak. Zexion guessed that his tongue was also missing.

"He would deny it, if he could."

"Silence! Men, seize them!" the soldier shouted. But before anyone could move, Axel slipped over to Xigbar's side, sliding a small, bloody letter opener under his trembling throat. The wounded man felt the blade and spasmed slightly.

"He's alive." Turning away from Zexion, Axel addressed their pursuers. "And still valuable. I will return him to you without further harm, but only if you saddle a few horses and-"

"Zexion!"

The purple-haired man blinked, as did Axel, but Roxas hurried toward the sound, bending to peer out the high window.

"It's Lexaeus!" he called out, waving to the man below. "He's brought horses with him!"

"Hello, Roxas! I'm glad to see you remember me!" came the gentle giant's voice. "I saw the prince's stables, and there they were: four white horses. I thought they would be perfect for us, if we managed to find you...Oh, and I found these folks as well! They were looking for you!"

Roxas nodded and waved emphatically, then turned back to Axel, giving him a teary, relieved smile. "He found Aerith and my parents! They're alright!"

The redhead returned the smile before sobering and looking to the guards once more.

"I shall return the prince to you and no further harm will come to him. But first, we will write up a deal."

"And why would we ever concede to that?" one of the guards bellowed.

Axel tilted the blade slightly, causing the clean parts of it to gleam brightly for a split second. "Because if you don't, I will kill him, and even if you succeed in murdering myself and my companions, you will be facing an erupting civil war over the pursuit of the throne."

Before the man could speak, he added, "And what of Guilder? Even if they have no knowledge of the conspiracies that transpired here, they won't hesitate to crush their sworn enemy once war has broken out in the country." The redhead smirked as the captain growled at him. He knew exactly what was at stake.

"Name your terms."

A scribe was quickly brought in, confused and understandably horrified upon seeing the mangled Prince Xigbar. Soon, the contract was underway. Roxas was not legally married, nor had Xigbar officially invoked his birthright to choose his consort. The action had been coerced on all accounts. The void of their nuptials was written out for good measure, and was final and official.

In addition, Axel, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Zexion would be banished from Florin, and unless they tried to return, no forces could be mounted against them. Roxas's parents would be free to continue living and working on their farm, with no danger of themselves or it being seized or harmed. The horses from the royal stables were legally purchased by Axel, though he did not choose to inform the guards that his funds were ill-gotten, from piracy. Finally, anyone in the service of the prince was to allow the group to pass freely through the land for the span of two days, until they reached the border.

"Does that sound fair?" Axel asked casually. He was rewarded with a growl from the captain. "I suppose that's close enough. Now, if you will please sign..."

Roxas bit his lip, looking a bit distressed by some of the terms, but he signed the document at the bottom along with the others. Xigbar had no hands with which to sign it, but he was able to "add his royal seal." Axel coated it with ink, mixing in a little blood for good measure. He then stuffed the handle into the injured man's mouth and guided his head forcefully to the paper.

But it was done. For all intents and purposes, the document was signed and approved. It was law.

"You have two days," the captain said, his voice bitter and resigned. "If you are not across the border by that time, we need not abide by this damn agreement."

"Of course," Axel replied smoothly. His strength had almost returned to full vitality, and he lifted the now bandaged Prince Xigbar as his companions headed for the door. A few men drew swords, about to stop him. "And while I should trust that you will abide by the law, I don't. Your record precedes you. So I will keep the prince with me until we are mounted and ready to leave. Should anyone attack us in any manner, I won't hesitate to kill him."

The man looked about to object, but shook his head instead. He ordered his men to stand down and clear a path through the halls.

Guarded, the party made their way down to the courtyard, ignoring the curious and horrified looks of the castle staff and guests. Roxas grasped Axel's arm and held it tightly, following close beside him as they went. The redhead was preoccupied with Xigbar and keeping a sharp eye on things, but he cast a comforting smile the younger boy's way, accepting the simple touch.

Once outside, Cloud and Tifa rushed over, tugging Roxas into their arms.

"Roxas! My son, are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry!" Tifa sobbed wildly, tightening her hold on him. "I had no idea what was going on!"

"I-It's alright," he offered shakily, wiping a tear from his eye. It was no use, though. More were beginning to fall. "I wanted to keep you safe. But I can't stay here now. Axel and I have been banished."

"Axel?" They looked over to the redhead, who smiled sheepishly at them.

"H-How is he alive?" Tifa asked, trying desperately to keep herself calm.

Roxas filled them in as best he could while Zexion checked over the horses. Axel dragged Xigbar over to stand by Lexaeus, figuring that he would serve as extra incentive to keep the soldiers on their best behavior. The servants were whispering feverishly around them, but they didn't dare come closer either.

The redhead stood silently and watched his lover breaking down, little by little, knowing that he had to leave his home and family behind forever.

"Will he be alright?"

Axel looked up at the giant solemnly.

"I will make sure that he is." He hated the terms of the agreement as much as Roxas did, but they would protect them and Roxas's parents from harm. He was sure the blonde understood it as well, but that didn't make leaving any easier. This land was all that Roxas had ever known. "What will you do?"

Lexaeus hummed thoughtfully. "Who can say? I have no pressing matters to attend to, and I don't know what fate has in store. Perhaps I will follow Zexion."

"What do you suppose he will do?"

The large man looked over at his partner, who was adjusting the length of his reins and saddle stirrups. He shrugged.

With some effort, Axel put a hand on his shoulder. "We can ride together until we reach the border. I will talk to him. Perhaps he'd be interested in piracy. There is a ship and a crew waiting for me by the sea, but I have no desire to return to them."

"That's a possibility."

The redhead blinked, noticing his lover waving him over. He passed Xigbar into the giant's hands for safe keeping and walked over slowly, taking in the concerned expressions of his former caretakers.

"They know everything now, Axel," Roxas said, no longer crying but still clearly upset beneath the surface. The older boy nodded and took his hand, squeezing with a firm, comforting pressure as he met Tifa's eyes, then Cloud's.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I've done. I set out so that I could return home wiser and wealthier, so that I could properly ask you for Roxas's hand. Now I am taking him from you by force." He looked down guiltily, surprised when he felt a hand on his cheek, lifting him to face Tifa again.

"There is nothing to forgive, Axel. You are alive and well, and you saved my child from a horrible fate. You have given us blessings beyond count." She cupped his face in both hands and pulled him down, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. She smiled sadly, looking into his stunned eyes.

"I wish you had contacted us, although I can understand your reasons," Cloud said, trying to seem stern and only half-succeeding. He looked at Roxas then. "Both of you were faced with difficult positions. But now you must atone."

"I know," Roxas said sadly. "I will...miss you both so much."

"And we will miss you." Tifa pulled both boys into a warm embrace. "This separation needn't last forever. We can come visit you when we have time, so long as you write us and tell us where you are."

"Really?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Of course," Cloud replied, allowing himself to smile a little. "Just because you are banished does not mean we will never seek you out."

"But the farm-"

The man waved him off. "We have left it briefly before. Our hands are more than capable of managing it in our absence."

Axel looked between them, stunned into silence. Tifa patted his back.

"You have our blessing, so long as you promise to care for each other for the rest of your days."

Roxas looked up at him then, his eyes a little hesitant. The redhead knew he'd been shaken by this whole ordeal, and even having allowed it, he was disturbed by the punishment Axel had exacted on Xigbar. So much was changing so quickly. Anyone would be scared and unsure. It was how he had felt, pleading for his life with a pirate not so long ago.

Axel pulled the smaller boy closer, feeling him tremble slightly, and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. He soothed a hand through soft blonde hair, coaxing Roxas's fears with kindness and confidence. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Roxas's and smiled, his gaze fixed on those blue, blue eyes.

"I promise, right here and now, that I will never hurt you, Roxas. I will honor, cherish, and protect you. I will stay by your side, no matter what happens. I will try to keep you smiling for the rest of my days, because I love you. I will always love you."

The blonde sniffled, ducking slightly and hugging him tightly with his good arm. They held each other for a few moments, letting Roxas let his emotions out quietly while Axel exchanged looks with Cloud and Tifa. Aerith, who had been watching the exchange from afar, came over and joined them quietly, looking sad but hopeful. He didn't know her, but Axel could tell that she was a kind, caring person. She could probably read the truth in his words, as could Roxas's parents.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas asked finally, his voice small and quiet as a whisper. His lover smiled.

"This is true love," he replied, a slight hint of teasing in his voice. "Do you think this happens every day?"

Roxas choked a little laugh, looking up and meeting Axel's serious gaze. He leaned into the hand gently caressing his face, nuzzling it.

"I will never doubt again."

Axel nodded. "As long as we have each other, you'll never find the need."

* * *

_And unless I decided to write anything else for this story:_

**_THE END_**


End file.
